


The Emerald of North

by wolfandstars



Series: 《The Emerald of North》 [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 架空奇幻AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfandstars/pseuds/wolfandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>家譜與人物關係參考Marvel 616設定<br/>架空奇幻+北歐神話參考的背景設定，故事發生在由九國與七海組成的世界大陸上，阿斯加德的國王奧丁在故事發生前的30年擊敗了北境之國約頓海姆，因而使阿斯加德王國統治了其餘八個風俗、種族各異的國家，並讓列國成為其諸侯，國王封諸侯王、效忠阿斯加德；<br/>在那場戰爭裡約頓海姆不只失去了巨人族遺留的上古兵器，也失去了王位的繼承人，自此巨人後裔約頓海姆便痛恨阿斯加德的國王、王子和一切...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章 約頓海姆

**Author's Note:**

> 由於決定要重寫很多部分，所以更新以這裡的為準，重新連載冬之碧璽系列的作品。  
> 放置一陣子其實也是希望沖淡老讀者對之前文章的印象，  
> 雖然有些任性，不過我相信這個決定會使這篇文章更好。
> 
> 總之，請多指教。

 

 

 

　　塵霧在他們經過暮靄峽的時候開始散去，平靜的水面上偶爾會飄來一兩塊碎浮冰，在撞上船舷時碎裂。船頭的海妖像高舉著海螺，她身上臉上滿是結凍的霜雪，看起來白髮蒼蒼。

 

　　船身上漆著金色的船名「銀色劍魚號」被一些凍霜遮蓋住了，水手和奴隸正在忙著清除甲板上清晨剛下過的雪，他們用粗硬的刷子快速刷過了冰封的欄杆，每個人都穿著厚重的冬衣，露出來的一點皮膚都因為寒風而通紅。

 

　　這是一艘沒什麼年歲的商船，從外域城邦駛過緋紅海峽而來，就為了和約頓海姆的寶石商做交易；寶石是約頓海姆最出名的東西了，畢竟這是個除了風雪和岩石之外什麼都沒有的國度，為了躲避風暴，約頓人鑿穿岩石建造宮殿和房屋，也因此擁有豐富的金銀與寶石礦脈，但這個地方卻幾乎不生長任何作物，因此很多日常的用品都必須和商人交易得來。

　　而銀色劍魚號載著的就是約頓人願意用一袋袋紅寶石換取的穀子：約頓人愛喝酒，但是約頓海姆只能種出劣質的泥薯，那東西釀出來的酒跟泥水沒什麼兩樣，紅地根又只產在夏季，所以在約頓海姆，一袋穀子可以換到四分之一重量的三級紅寶石或藍晶，這可是大有利潤的交易。

 

　　艾蒙德和所有的商人一樣都試著在「巨人之冬」把整個北方凍起來之前多跑幾趟。在這個地方，風雪的強弱就是四季唯一的徵兆，在夏天時雪線還是會退到灰龍谷，也會讓他們正在走的這條水道解凍，勉強讓他們可以到約頓海姆的第一大城寒巖城去賣掉一船的穀子。他們穿過水手稱為「巨人溝渠」的峽谷時就已經進入了約頓海姆的國境：這裡是冰雪之國，阿斯加德的附庸國之一，一個由霜、雪、岩石、寒風所組成的世界。

 

　　但此刻艾蒙德搓著手，感到惴惴不安。他走這條水路已經無數次了，沒有一次叫他這樣緊張；並不是因為這一年冬天冷得嚇人，或是上個月才聽說有一艘商船因為作生意不老實被放火燒了；像很多和約頓海姆交易的商船一樣，通常他更擔心的是回程載著一船寶石碰上海盜，可這一次還有什麼別的東西更令他焦慮地來回走動，不能安歇。

 

　　像所有跑遍世界做生意的商人一樣，為了保命，他的消息總是靈通的，特別是在約頓海姆這種民風剽悍的地方，商人就對於哪邊有戰鬥和騷亂都特別敏感；他在航行到一半時就聽到一個剛回程的同行說起約頓海姆最近不太平靜，諸侯帶著兵馬大量湧入了寒巖城裡……艾蒙德當時就猶豫過了，但是他已經航行了一半，現在要他把一船穀子賣給誰才不虧本？除了寒巖城之外沒有人會用更好的價錢收他的穀子，經過一夜的思量，他最後才硬著頭皮，蝕著老本在風雲港多收了幾個不怕死的水手和傭兵，這樣一路航行上來。

 

　　大概就是心疼多雇了幾個人的錢，所以他才會在灰水渡口糊里糊塗地答應讓那幾個傢伙用一人十個金獅幣的價錢搭順風船……那是不錯的價碼，但是快要到雪線渡口時他又反悔了，老天，他一輩子沒看過那麼多的約頓戰船，上面的約頓士兵各個都凶神惡煞的……並不是他對約頓人有什麼意見，但是約頓人的模樣著實嚇人：他們的皮膚灰藍、能耐冰雪，頭髮黑而粗糙，加上一雙眼睛紅紅地像魔鬼似地，每個都是打仗的能手，更不要提約頓人傳說都是巨人的後代，各個人高馬大，要不是神之王奧丁當年在紅河渡一戰徹底地把約頓人打垮，把約頓人的上古兵器給收走，今天恐怕整個大陸都是約頓人的天下呢。

 

　　總之越接近寒巖城他就越不安，士兵令他緊張，而那幾個來路不明的搭船者也令他越來越懷疑……普通人這個時候到約頓海姆幹什麼？他們該不會是間諜吧？要是被約頓人發現間諜是乘他的船到約頓海姆的，那他不只生意不用做了，船跟命大概也都不保了……

 

　　他一路上都試著跟那幾個年輕人打聽他們的來頭，那個有著翹鬍子、表情姿勢都帶著一種浮誇做作的年輕男人看起來就在信口胡謅，說他們是到北邊去拜訪學會的某個重要人物的；那個一路上大吃大喝不止的胖子除了吃的什麼也不關心，成天在船艙裡吃東西，不吃東西時就抱怨伙食不好，要是知道他是這樣一個大胃王，他當初就該多收他十個銀幣的……

 

　　那個陰沉的黃臉男人看起來跟艾蒙德應該是同鄉，但是旅程裡他卻是話最少的一個，從他身上要打聽出消息還不如去痛揍一塊磚頭讓它說話來得容易，倒是那個臉蛋明亮、看起來相當討喜的棕髮男人很好攀談，他比較像個學士的樣子，和他談起話來很是愉快，他甚至還知道一點艾蒙德家鄉的消息，他對他解釋道，他們的確是為了給學會送點東西而來的，但是學會派來接他們的船在路上給劫了，所以只好另外想辦法到寒巖城去，至於那個高壯的金髮男人，他說那是他的保鑣，和其他人一樣都是雇來的。

 

　　但他越想越不對勁，尤其是那個金髮男人……好幾次那個胖子都口無遮攔地叫他「殿下」，然後被翹鬍子的男人給揍一拳，然後解釋道那是他們對於金髮男人的暱稱，還說他是南方一個頗有名氣的傭兵，聽得他一愣一愣的，沒知道是真是假。

 

　　不過，這倒讓艾蒙德對這個傢伙起了點好奇心，雖然他總是戴著斗篷的帽兜，但他是看見過他的臉，那是相當威武的長相，但也沒兇狠到可以嚇人，那個棕髮男人(他說他叫科特，誰知道是不是真的？)對待這傢伙一點也不像對待傭兵一樣，好像他們已經認識很久了似的，種種的一切都讓他覺得這些人比他們商人還不老實……

　　但他也沒力氣搞清楚，他新雇的水手和傭兵各個都是不能信任的壞東西，他們鬧的事情多得讓他忙不完，直到他們開始接近渡口時他才有機會清靜下來，因為這會那些討厭鬼可怕被約頓士兵抽鞭子了，為此艾蒙德幾乎有些高興看到那些列隊整齊的約頓人出現在遠方。

 

　　可他看到一整隊約頓士兵在哨口做例行檢查時，他又不安了起來，雖然進入約頓一向都是要費一番功夫的事情，但是這些陌生人加上現在的時局，令他神經緊張得不得了，自然也就開始不住地胡思亂想。

 

　　早知道就不要貪那五十個金獅子的，船越來越靠近水上哨站，艾蒙德也越來越緊張，他手下的水手都開始準備要停船受檢了，他卻只是動也不動地僵在那裡。

 

　　「頭兒！要檢查啦！」

 

　　艾蒙德吞了吞口水，看著船漸漸靠上了水上哨站的甲板，船上的水手接過約頓士兵拋來的繩索俐落地固定好船隻，讓幾個約頓士兵上船檢查，當臨時的便橋搭上甲板的那一瞬間，艾蒙德的心臟也開始狂跳起來了。

 

　　帶頭上船的約頓士兵是個個子特別大的傢伙。艾蒙德是見識過約頓人打架的，那一次他們還撞死了兩頭雪牛、把一條船打破了洞，嚇得他從此之後就算吃了虧也不敢跟約頓人吵起來。他聽說阿斯加德的王族也有一樣的本事，但是老天，這些可是普通的士兵啊。艾蒙德是絕對不會冒險去跟這些人起衝突的，但是他船上的那些傢伙，該怎麼辦呢？

 

　　「貨物的清單？」高個子的約頓人問，他的通用語裡有一個奇怪的腔調。約頓人不怕冷，因為他們是巨人的後代，就算這樣冷的天也赤身露體，只掛上幾件皮草裝飾。約頓的軍隊穿的是金色的護甲，有的護在胸口，有的護在手腕，但他們身上多數的金子是身上的各種金環，在他們淺藍色的皮膚上看起來也意外地不難看。

 

　　「這裡。」替艾蒙德管帳的小廝知道規矩，不等艾蒙德開口就遞出了清單，艾蒙德一時愣住了，想要責罵小廝不經過他吩咐就把東西交出去，但又怕被當成做賊心虛而忍住。應該有水手去告訴那幾個船客要檢查了，但是眼下甲板上只有他和水手而已，高個子的約頓人揮了揮手，兩個士兵就動身去檢查船艙。

　　「除了船員之外還載了什麼人？」約頓人問。

　　「呃……」艾蒙德開口，舌頭卻像是被凍住了一樣：「幾個傭兵，我在風雲港雇來的。」

　　「還有嗎？」約頓人揚起眉毛看著他：「船客？偷渡者？」

　　問完他露出了戲謔的笑，看得艾蒙德一身冷汗。

　　「有五個船客，」他立刻說：「他們說是要到寒巖城的學會去，一個是學士，其他的是那個學士帶來的，我就不清楚了……」

　　約頓人看著他，顯然在思考他是不是在說謊。

　　「學士？」約頓人冷笑：「學士來這裡做什麼？」

　　艾蒙德覺得自己的心跳得猛烈無比。

　　「我真的不知道，大人，他們……」

 

　　「日安。」

 

　　艾蒙德嚇了一跳，轉身就看見科特不知道什麼時候已經站在那裏了。

　　「抱歉，我們剛剛在船艙裡吃點東西，沒有注意到要檢查了。」科特對著約頓人說，態度很是謙和，但是他的傭兵們已經站到他身後了：「這是我們的旅行證件。」

　　約頓人接過了那幾張紙，看了一眼，再看看那幾個傭兵，顯然是在評估他們的實力：約頓人對於商人是很輕蔑的，他們尊敬戰士，所以如果沒有一兩個傭兵，他們對待商人的態度完全算不上和氣。

　　「你是學士？」他問，打量著科特。

　　「是的。」科特微笑。

　　「學士也帶這麼多保鑣？」約頓人再次露出了冷笑，但這次多了一點取笑的味道，艾德蒙看著他身後高矮胖瘦全湊齊的四個傭兵，為他們捏了一把冷汗。

　　「沒有得罪的意思，」科特侃侃而談，他也是個少見的高個，或許是因為這樣，又或許他身後站著保鑣，所以他不怎麼怕這個約頓人：「不過我來的地方消息不靈通，路上聽說貴幫最近似乎有些動盪，兵馬增加了不少，我膽子小，只好多雇幾個人啦。」

 

　　約頓人對於這個學士落落大方的態度顯然也有些驚奇，倒是忘了取笑他膽子小的事實。他檢查了手上的文件，走近傭兵們把他們都給打量了一番，那個金髮大個子的傭兵的確是個厲害角色，這麼高壯的阿斯加德人可不多見，他心想，至於其他幾個除了站在一起有些滑稽之外，倒也沒什麼問題，雖然船主的反應很可疑，但是那多半是因為他做生意不老實的緣故，約頓人心想，於是把證件還給了學士。

　　「好吧，學士，」他走之前再次露出那種嘲笑的表情對學士說，朝著胖子的方向點了點頭：「下回雇個肉少一點的吧，這個看起來比你還不禁打。」

　　科特微笑了，胖子顯然被冒犯到想要向前衝，但是鬍子男立刻攔住了他，約頓人又挑釁地笑了一下，這次轉過身去走上了臨時便橋，對著哨站的士兵大喊：

 

　　「把水閘打開！」

 

　　聽見叫喊，高聳的水上塔台裡有人吹了號角，眼前的閘門被緩緩地被轉動的輪軸往上拉開，終於露出了極北之城的樣貌來，他們看著兩邊那高聳入天的絕壁和遠方隱約可見的純白，幾乎在他們視線的最遠處，聽見號角的聲音，一個又一個的水閘跟著打開來，一路延伸到看不見的白霧裡為止。

「歡迎來到約頓海姆。」棕髮的學士這樣說，看向高個子的金髮傭兵，後者湛藍色的眼睛把一切都收進眼底。這裡是約頓海姆，風雪與寶石之國，巨人誕生的地方，寸草不生的白色故鄉。

 

　　這是索爾第一次來到這裡。

 

*

 

　　他一向只在歌頌他父親豐功偉業的歌謠裡聽過這個四季皆雪的國度，和那些遠古巨人的創世傳說。索爾一向是個喜歡聽故事的孩子，雖然他對於騎馬、比武和決鬥的興趣遠比靜靜坐著聽故事來得大，但是他對於神話故事裡的英雄和先祖總是非常著迷，所以對於長年和他們敵對的卑鄙巨人後裔自然有一種與生俱來的厭惡。

 

　　約頓海姆據說是所有巨人的故鄉，孕育了霜、石、火三種曾橫掃世界的巨人種族，他們的後代至今還在大地上遊走生活，四處掠奪、燃起戰火。儘管到現在約頓海姆也一直是個多事之地，因為北方民族剽悍的性格和部落制度的風俗依舊，一年倒有一半以上的時間有小型戰亂發生。

 

　　這種事情理當是由諸侯王來處理，但是勞菲對於這種『部落間的爭戰』一向是從不過問的。在北方只有強者能夠生存，生命財產只能靠自己的力量守護，所以阿斯加德對於這個幾乎自洪荒以來就對立的宿敵之一一向都有所戒備，但在對方失去了遠古冬棺之後，阿斯加德的確不再那樣關注這個諸侯國，畢竟沒有人相信約頓海姆可以從失去上古兵器的打擊中恢復過來。

 

　　這也就是為什麼當這一次阿斯加德的探子帶著機密回到金宮，表示約頓海姆可能正在策劃一場叛亂時，所有人都感到不可思議。

 

　　「不可能，他們已經失去了冬棺啊！」索爾的繼弟提爾率先粗著嗓子大嚷。提爾不像他優雅的母親、奧丁的的二任妻子芙麗嘉，提爾繼承了他早逝父親的粗獷，他棕髮棕眼，滿臉鬍鬚，看上去倒是比索爾老上幾歲，他可以在碼頭的酒館裡跟水手、礦工和粗工稱兄道弟，整張桌子上，就數他看起來最像個粗人，但是索爾喜愛他，他恐怕是整個金宮上下最沒心眼、最古道熱腸的漢子。

 

　　「是啊，上一次我檢查時，那冬棺還好好待在地窖呢。」赫爾莫德那張乾淨明亮的臉儘管挖苦人時也顯得很愉快，他是奧丁的御前護衛，也是他的私生子。金宮上下的確沒有人討厭他，他八面玲瓏的特質很適合擔任這個職位，因為沒有繼承權，他只有奧丁賞賜的爵位，但是索爾仍然視他為兄弟。

 

　　「爵爺，您到那種地方去晃蕩恐怕有些失身分啊。」維達有些不屑地說。他是兄弟裡最苦澀的一個人，；因為王后家族出身高貴，所以他也很看不起身為私生子的赫爾莫德。索爾很確定自從他的妻子蘇維格不明不白地死亡之後，他就再也沒看過這個兄弟笑過了。索爾很難怪他，蘇維格是個好女人，她的死讓原本就有些陰沉的維達更加鬱鬱寡歡。

 

　　赫爾莫德的臉色變了，但是在他能說什麼之前就有人打斷了他。

 

　　「也許勞菲老糊塗了？」按照長幼座次坐在最尾端的巴德爾問，他是個金髮棕眼的美男子，兄弟裡最年輕也恐怕是最俊美的一個，嚴峻的神色和他年輕的臉龐仍然不很搭配：「他怎麼敢在我們有五萬兵力的狀況下做這種傻事？」

 

　　「你說的五萬，其實是五千差不多！」提爾哈哈大笑，好像他們不是在談論一觸即發的戰爭：「小弟，別忘記這個季節軍人都下田去收成啦！只有五千的正規軍，就算現在下令徵兵，冬天之前都不可能湊到五萬的，更別提現在就打仗，我們的兵還沒糧可吃呢！」

 

　　巴德爾脹紅了臉，索爾忍不住搖頭苦笑。巴德爾儘管是人見人愛的小王子，但是對於戰爭和軍事可以說是一竅不通，就算索爾並不想看他出醜，也無法為他辯護，畢竟阿斯加德也是一個由戰士建立的國度，而一個王子如此無知並不是好事。

 

　　獨眼的國王奧丁安詳地看著那封密信。阿斯加德的國王已經年邁，他經過太多時間的洗禮，儘管是皇族也終將屈服於年老的摧殘，當年在冰天雪地裡侵蝕進骨頭裡的風寒也在一點一點地耗損著他，多數時候國王沉默著，但依舊相當睿智，畢竟歲月帶給他的也還有經驗和知識，所以不論他們在議政大廳的桌上怎樣談論，最終還是由國王來做裁決。

 

　　想到這裡，索爾忍不住有一點心煩意亂。儘管他父親的身體已經衰弱，他卻仍然上朝議政，沒有要讓他接手的意思，對索爾而言實在是有點難堪的，他有攝政的一切條件，人民愛戴他不比愛戴奧丁少，他打過的勝仗多，贏過的王前比武也比任何一個人都來得多……但他父親仍然叫他要耐心，他有些煩躁地心想，或許父親真的老了，想法已經不像從前那樣精明呢？

 

　　並不是他非常渴望當上國王，只是他覺得自己不被信任，如此而已。他當然希望他父親能長命百歲地統治下去，但是他在衰弱的事實也是顯而易見的，如果不能為父親分憂解勞，做兒子的還能夠驕傲什麼？

 

　　他想起自己做王子的職責，於是轉過頭去認真地詢問首相：「首相大人，探子還說了什麼？」

 

　　「探子說，這場叛亂的中心是一個叫做『冬之碧璽』的東西，約頓海姆的市集和大街小巷過去一個月都是這個東西的傳言，但是探子打聽不出更多的詳情，沒有一個約頓人肯跟外人解釋這東西是什麼，」首相嘆口氣：「只知道勞菲用這東西號召諸侯來覲見……他們在夏季旅行，現在都紛紛來到勞菲的宮殿了。」

 

　　這一下連提爾也笑不出來了。所有人不約而同地看向奧丁，他們比誰都清楚上一次約頓海姆得到了上古兵器時發生了什麼事：那可是一場連大地都哭泣，到處都淌流著鮮血和冰雪的慘烈戰爭。

 

　　「該死。」提爾咒罵道：「那片冰天雪地裡到底還埋了些什麼鬼東西？」

 

　　「巨人還在那片土地上統治時的文明遺跡吧，」赫爾莫德皺起眉頭說：「天曉得他們要向下挖多少年的積雪才能挖到這什麼冬之碧璽？」

 

　　「千萬別提什麼傳說故事了，不然小弟又要去找吟遊詩人來助興，我們就要倒楣啦。」維達冷冷地挖苦巴德爾，所有人可都記得那一年宴會上巴德爾找來吟遊詩人所搞出的荒唐笑料，提爾照樣忍也不忍的扯開嗓門就大笑起來，拍著桌子險些弄倒了桌上的酒杯。

　　「這不好笑。」巴德爾脹紅了臉，埋怨地瞪了一眼他的兄長們。

　　「是不好笑，」赫爾莫德嘆息：「老天，如果這東西是另一個冬棺呢？」

　　索爾同意他的看法：儘管赫爾莫德是個私生子，但是出使各國的經驗讓他談吐裡都多了一點冷靜和見識，他的抱怨和嘆息都有一種不慍不火的態度，好像他是無奈多過於困擾似的。

　　「我倒不覺得有必要擔心。」這回倒是巴德爾胸有成竹起來了。所以人人都看向他，他在一桌重臣和兄長面前微微脹紅了臉，但是表情舉止都依舊自信滿滿的樣子。

　　「喔？」索爾忍不住微笑了，看著他的小弟：「那麼你知道那是什麼？」

　　「有時候聽點詩歌也不壞，索爾。」巴德爾高聲說：「詩歌裡可是大有玄機的，如果你要當國王，最好多少知道一點！」

　　「我寧可聽犄角獸發春。」提爾對索爾小聲說，然後立刻笑起來，聲音迴盪在空曠的大廳。索爾也笑了，但是沒他那麼誇張，巴德爾瞪了兩人一眼，然後清清喉嚨對他的兄長們解釋：

　　「巨人的詩歌裡提到的『冬之碧璽』是一種植物，王兄；它的根長在黑曜石裡，莖穿透千年的積雪向上生長，在沒有生物可以存活的冰原上開放……據說它將開放的地方，持續百年的春天就會來臨，得到冬之碧璽的人就會成為世界的王者。」

 

　　大廳上一時安靜了一下，他們看著年輕的小王子激動地說完這席話後向後靠在椅背上，赫爾莫德硬是忍住了笑，維達的臉看起來很扭曲，但是索爾再也忍不住笑起來，提爾也笑得前俯後仰。

 

　　「噢，」他笑道，儘管沒有惡意：「真的？世界之王？靠著一顆樹？幾片葉子？」

　　首相有些為難地看向奧丁，對於王子們的失態顯然有點不知如何是好，但是這很難責怪他們，和威風凜凜的冬棺相比，這個冬之碧璽聽起來就像長翅膀的小妖精。

　　「咳。」奧丁皺著眉頭咳了一聲，這才讓兩位年長的王子立刻收斂了神色，巴德爾英俊的臉又脹得更紅了，他斥責地看向兩個兄長，顯然覺得父親剛剛替他出了氣。

　　巴德爾的確是父親寵愛的孩子，他人見人愛，比起兄長們又更有一種文質彬彬的氣息，也很懂得討父母歡心。索爾心想也許他剛剛的確是有些過分了，但是不管你是十六歲還是二十六歲，被父親訓斥的感覺到底還是不好受。

 

　　他等待著奧丁開口責罰，奧丁在眾人的注視下對著他的長子，語重心長：「索爾……巴德爾所說的並不是傳說唯一的版本，巨人的詩歌在約頓海姆以外流傳不廣，就像多數的傳說一樣。」

 

　　索爾心中一凜，他看向首相，再看向他的兄弟，提爾看起來非常地驚訝。

 

　　奧丁緩慢地繼續說下去：「勞菲並不是會輕舉妄動的人，在我看來，他宣稱是冬之碧璽的東西，的確很有可能是另一種我們未知的兵器……」

　　說完國王咳嗽起來，一旁隨從立刻遞上梨湯讓國王服用，大廳裡頓時一片沉默，只有老國王服藥的聲音，沒有人敢開口說話，甚至連索爾也不知道該說什麼才好，一直等到國王看起來好多了，索爾才開口。

 

　　「所以父親，您也完全不曉得這個冬之碧璽的來歷嗎？」索爾訥訥地問，有些困惑他無所不知的父親竟然也不曉得這東西的來歷。

　　「我聽過一兩個傳說。」奧丁安詳地表示：「但是讓我擔心的不是傳說故事，而是勞菲正在集結兵馬的事實。」

 

　　的確，不論冬之碧璽是什麼，勞菲都用它來召集諸侯，這儼然就是叛亂的前兆，此刻與其弄清楚冬之碧璽是什麼東西，還不如思索阻止勞菲的對策。

　　提爾皺起眉頭，摸著他的鬍子問首相：「他們集結了兵力？」

　　「探子說至少一半以上的聚落都開始朝寒巖城移動，幾個大諸侯集結在永冬河畔，據說玄鷹谷外的居民都開始迴避，據說是為了方便諸侯的兵馬紮營。」首相恭敬地回答。

　　「水路呢？」

　　「除了尋常的商船之外有看見北海諸侯從海上帶來了戰艦。」

　　「該死，」維達也嚴肅起來：「他們想幹嘛？」

　　「父王，我們不能坐視勞菲為所欲為，」巴德爾突然站起身來對他們的父親振振有辭地說，人們看著他時都因為那樣的青澀舉止而忍俊不住，索爾有點傷腦筋地看著他：「不管他們的意圖是什麼，宣稱自己握有可以讓人成為世界之王的寶物而沒有獻給國王，這已經足以以造反論了。」

　　這是真的，索爾同意。他並不喜歡約頓人或約頓海姆，他們所知的太少，那個國度太古老神秘，太多過去的遺跡深埋在千呎白雪之下，而約頓人……那些巨人的後代，天曉得他們腦子裡在想什麼？他聽說約頓海姆詭異的風俗不少，他們在冰天雪地裡也赤裸上身，身上掛滿異邦的金銀環和各種刺青，用皮草遮羞……這實在很難和傳說裡巨人的輝煌過往做連結。

 

　　傳說在巨人族被諸神懲罰之前，約頓海姆也是一個受到眷顧的富饒之地，巨人族擁有最高的文明和最強大的武器，以及如今世上已經無人知曉的魔法，而他們的一切都跟著他們的滅亡而失傳。如今的約頓人根本就是一群衣不蔽體的野蠻人，不過他們驍勇善戰，也因此對阿斯加德的統治造成很大的困擾與威脅。自從勞菲當年敗給奧丁，在爭奪世界王者的爭戰敗下陣來並被奪走了遠古冬棺、處決了數個受到愛戴的大將之後，約頓海姆就沒有人不從骨子裡痛恨阿斯加德的。

 

　　考慮到那令北方蠢動的冬之碧璽的確很可能是另一個該被鎖在金宮地底的古老武器，他必須考慮到最壞的情況做打算……雖然他們已經統治了大多數國家，但近年來大小的騷亂也不是沒有，南方那些城邦姑且不提，華納海姆和阿爾夫海姆也是一天比一天不老實。索爾怪罪到他們看他父親已經年邁，所以放肆起來這件事情上……可是奧丁的確也開始傾向非不得已不出兵打仗的政策，採取談和和安撫，這讓索爾覺得父親真的沒有從前那樣英勇了。

 

　　所以這一次，他是絕對不可能讓約頓人把他們在踩在腳下的，那些野蠻的部落只會得寸進尺，最後直奔阿斯加德而來……最好能夠用他們當作給其他國家的一個警惕！

 

　　「父親，我們應該出兵。」索爾說，他不需要站起來發言，也能輕易地把所有人的焦點帶回自己身上，因為此刻所有人都為他的發言開始躁動起來。

　　「索爾。」奧丁有些疲憊地說：「我們不會隨便開戰。」

　　「但是，父親，他們的確在集結兵馬！」索爾爭辯道：「如果我們不做好準備，他們只要花幾天就能越過邊境借道瓦特海姆……冬天就要來了，對我們太過不利了！況且，自從您病後，華納海姆和阿爾夫海姆的探子就回報他們有所活動，這次如果就這樣放過約頓海姆，等於是在鼓勵造反！」

　　「殿下！華納海姆和阿爾夫海姆都已經歸順了啊！」財務大臣忍不住說：「芙蕾雅夫人和弗雷大人……」

　　「他們的父親已經被抓起來了，海尼爾也被軟禁，」索爾立刻大聲道：「你以為換兩個人質就會讓華納海姆老實？別忘記暮秋谷的合約！」

　　提爾默默地點點頭，維達和巴德爾臉色鐵青，赫爾莫德一邊聽著，一邊聚精會神地看著桌上的酒杯思考。

　　「但是殿下，老實說除此之外沒有人能證明這兩個國家真的想造反，證據……」內務大臣小心翼翼地說，索爾只是哼了一聲。

 

　　「可南方那些還沒歸順的國家可鬧得更兇了不是？」他壓著桌子問，看著他對面的重臣：「你們都理解阿斯加德的基業是我父親辛苦打下的，你們也很清楚，我們不能腹背受敵，約頓海姆如果起事，雖然遠在天邊，但是對阿斯加德的統治會是一個打擊，而我不能一邊顧著約頓海姆一邊在南方平亂！」

 

　　索爾在夏天之前才剛剛平定了南方城邦的一場騷亂，一個小諸侯以婚約被解除不滿為由，聯合數個諸侯攻打穆斯貝爾海姆的諸侯王，諸侯王求救於阿斯加德，索爾便立刻趕往熾熱的火焰國度平亂。他非常清楚如果在不結冰的南方再發生這種事情，同時又有北方的巨人後裔乘著北風而下，那阿斯加德的兵力是不可能在分散的狀況下平定兩個地方的。

 

　　「索爾沒說錯，」提爾清清喉嚨，對著國王小心翼翼地說：「冬天裡我們可是打不贏約頓人的啊，如果他們真的打算起事的話……」

　　「我們必須想一個更溫和的方式化解可能的衝突，索爾，」奧丁沒有回答提爾，而是對著他的大兒子如此語重心長地說道：「我們的確必須作好準備，但是並不是先發制人攻打對方……戰爭對誰都沒有好處，這樣的事情也不是你帶兵建功的機會，你要明白……」

　　索爾怒瞪著他父親，他老了，真的老了！他剛剛說的哪裡還不夠明白？就算八國都歸順了阿斯加德，他們有多少人是一時順服、等著要東山再起？奧丁坐上世界之王的寶座不過二十年就老邁了，這些諸侯國竟然以為可以因為這樣就放肆起來？

 

　　「我當然明白！」索爾惱怒地正想說下去，眼看父子要吵起來了，首相立刻機警地大聲說：「陛下，王子殿下，我覺得我們應該先要求他們交出冬之碧璽，然後再出兵，如果勞菲能交出寶物，那就用不著勞師動眾了。」

 

　　「或著他們會因為被發現，乾脆一不做二不休地直接起事？」索爾逼問，聲音大得在整個廳堂迴盪。整桌子的人都不敢出聲，人人都知道阿斯加德的大王子發怒起來可是堪比閃電雷鳴那樣駭人的，除了他父親，最好誰都不要開口。

 

　　「這……」首相吞了吞口水，很是緊張，索爾知道自己的語氣似乎有些太過了，於是他靠回椅子上深吸一口氣，但氣氛還是因此僵得像是要掉下霜來，連奧丁都沒有說話，但沒有人知道是因為他太虛弱疲憊，還是對這一切無話可說。

 

　　一陣沉默後，赫爾莫德開口了。

 

　　「國王陛下，王子殿下，」他平靜地說，所有人都看向了他，索爾也抬起頭，看著他似乎很有把握地說：「可以容我建議建議一個折衷並且兩全的方案嗎？」

 

 

 

*

 

　　因為這趟旅行是赫爾莫德提議的，所以索爾對於他整趟航行裡被風浪折騰的事實一點都不同情。

 

　　「噢，那真是一趟美妙的旅程，」一進到他們所能找到最大的通舖房間後，赫爾莫德立刻關上了房門，把他的學士袍脫下來然後大聲諷刺起來：「現在我很肯定我不會再抱怨小王子的駕船技術了。」

 

　　索爾立刻哈哈笑了起來，為了偽裝憋了好幾天不說話，這下他終於可以開懷大笑了：「現在後悔要搭船了吧？」

 

　　本來索爾就是認為自己的提議比較好的，他當然是想打仗，但是父親和赫爾莫德都比較贊成一個溫和的處理方式，索爾有點難受：和約頓人怎麼可以用和平的方式相處？他所認識的約頓海姆是一個用力量獲取一切的地方，但是他知道爭辯也無用，下令的人還是國王，而國王不想要戰爭，誰也拿他沒辦法。

 

　　所以國王最後接受了赫爾莫德的建議：先讓赫爾莫德到寒巖城打探消息，同時讓索爾帶著能用上的兵馬到邊境集結，等待赫爾莫德掌握了勞菲要造反的實際證據再談判和打仗也不遲，為此他們密令調動了北方所有在過去戰役裡對阿斯加德效忠的諸侯，但是索爾的不服氣卻讓他第一次沒有騎上馬往北方趕來，他打定主意要親眼看到他們造反的證據，好像這樣能夠解恨似的。

　　所以現在當諸侯的兵馬在邊境集合時，他就跟著心不甘情不願帶上他的赫爾莫德先來到了寒巖城，約頓王勞菲的城池，這個鑿在岩壁上的險峻都市。

 

 

　　他們才剛被那個神經兮兮的船主趕下了船，就發現其實到他們離寒巖城還有一段路要走，這裡只是讓旅客下船的港口，船隻會繼續駛進他們眼前的高聳峽谷，然後在岩壁鑿出來的港口卸貨，他們則和必須在下船的地方雇用馬匹和騾子從山路進入寒巖城。

　　「頭兒，你看。」

　　索爾臉色凝重地看著范達爾指的方向，那遠得幾乎幾乎看不清楚的黑點仔細一看竟然是移動的猛瑪象，拉著約頓軍隊的帳子在平原上緩慢移動。

　　「不妙啊……」赫爾莫德低聲說，看著那些飄著不同旗幟的大帳，直到他們走著的石板路轉彎進入山中為止。

 

　　索爾老早就想要來看看了，並不是因為他喜歡約頓的什麼東西，純粹只是因為他聽父親說過不少故事，他想要親眼看一看當年父親征服的地方而已。山路沒有想像中崎嶇，一路上的風景除了雪還是雪，但是遠處的山峰倒是相當壯闊的風景。

　　寒巖城是一個城市，也是一座堡壘，是進入約頓海姆廣大雪原的險要，因為寶石交易的關係而變得相當發達，沿著約頓人從岩壁上鑿出來的大路走，一路上他們可以看見種植地根、泥薯的農民和趕著雪牛的牧人，更有拉著一車寶石的約頓礦人和幫忙推著馬車、光著身子的約頓孩子。

　　原本約頓地首都並不在這裡，但是在他們戰敗之後為了方便監視，所以約頓之王被迫放棄了他的宮殿，委身於這個以戰略地位著稱的城堡裡，接受他們的管轄。

 

　　他們在這群人當中非常顯眼，因為商人通常是從卸貨的港口進入寒巖城的，所以一路上不斷有約頓人用他們紅色的眼睛打量他們，帶著敵意和不信任。索爾騎著那匹不怎麼樣的馬，前頭是赫爾莫德和趕馬的約頓人。這個約頓人雖然因為做生意的緣故比較和善些，但是也仍然對他們保持沉默，不論怎麼搭話都只是笑笑不應聲。

 

　　嚴格說起來約頓人外表上和其他人類並沒有什麼不同，除了他們絕對耐寒和藍色的皮膚之外，看起來就只是長得比一般人類還要高些的種族。索爾第一次發現約頓人的皮膚也有各種不同深淺的藍色，不過不變的是他們在這樣可以把活人凍死的冷天裡也依舊只用薄薄的獸皮遮著下半身：整條通往城門的大道都沒有一個女人。約頓人沒有女性。

 

　　雖然范達爾試圖說些什麼來讓氣氛不至於那樣尷尬，但他很快就發現說話是很散發熱量的事情，他每說一句話，幾乎就要凍裂他的嘴唇，索爾有純正的阿薩皇族血統，對於這樣的氣溫儘管不是很喜歡，但也比其他人適應得好些，霍根依舊沉默得讓人擔心他凍死，而沃爾斯塔的脂肪則是第一次令范達爾羨慕起來。

 

　　在他們拐彎時索爾終於見識到了傳說中的玄鷹谷。

 

　　儘管索爾心中仍然對於剛剛親眼所見的軍隊感到焦躁，他還是不由得對於眼前的一切讚嘆起來：這座馬蹄型的峽谷氣勢萬鈞地聳立在白雪當中，就像一隻巨鷹伸出一對翅膀一樣，在巨鷹身體的地方一座城市靜靜地靠著岩壁，向上延伸到幾乎與峽谷的頂端齊高。

 

　　因為是用山壁開鑿出來的緣故，整座城市都是黑灰色的，然而在此刻的光線照耀下，石子裡的某種礦物開始折射美麗的光線，讓城市看起來上了光暈一樣。整座城市像是一個下寬上窄的圓錐體，最低到與水面等的港口，最高到看起來像是用黃金打造的神殿和王宮，整座城市都融入了峽谷的懷抱，如此的鬼斧神工，索爾還是第一次看見。

 

　　傳說故事和詩歌根本無法把這座城市的宏偉形容千分之一，索爾心想，他第一次意識到約頓人或許還是有可取之處的，畢竟在這樣偉大的城市面前不論你過往有多輕視他們，你很難再把建造這座精良城市的民族想得毫無文化和知識。

 

　　他們最終又拐了幾個彎，過了幾個石洞，路比他想得還要好走，但是他很容易想像為什麼這地方難以攻克：儘管路很平也不窄，但是手邊一面是水，一邊是堅硬的黑色石壁，約頓人又深諳在岩石中開鑿通道的技術，走兩哩就可以看見一個門一樣的洞口和把守它的士兵，要攻打這裡可會是一番苦戰，索爾忍不住想知道當年到底是犧牲了多少人才能拿下這座城市。

　　他們走了許久，穿過了擠滿商人和寶石的市井，最後在下城區找到一間專做商人生意的旅店，付了金獅子打發走馬伕，這才開始找旅館安頓下來。

 

　　「可是巴德爾殿下還年輕，赫爾莫德爵士，他會進步的！」此刻在旅店裡，赫爾莫德對於巴德爾駕船技術的評論激怒了范達爾，身為索爾忠誠的御前侍衛之一和一名受封爵士，他對於王室有著高過一切的尊敬，就算他幾乎是和索爾穿同一條褲子長大的也一樣：他可是很堅持他的格調和原則的。

 

　　「是啊，就像他的騎術一樣。」這回卻是索爾開的口，這讓赫爾莫德張大嘴巴，想要笑又沒有笑出來。

　　「索爾殿下，那是您的兄弟！」范達爾不敢置信地說，看著他的主子。

　　「而我覺得我的兄弟沒花足夠的時間練習怎樣成為一個好的戰士。」索爾直接地說，理直氣壯得好像沒有什麼不對，也許是看到約頓人的城池這樣固若金湯，讓他覺得不大好受吧：「赫爾莫德沒說錯，我十二歲時已經可以馴野馬了，巴德爾已經十六歲，卻連一場比武都沒贏過。」

　　「您太苛求他了，」范達爾叫起來，一臉受不了他的脾氣的樣子：「可不是人人都像您啊！」

　　「提爾也不差，他在十五歲就空手打死過熊。」索爾提醒他，范達爾正要開口，有人就清了清喉嚨。

 

　　「各位尊貴的先生們，我們是不是該少談點家務事，專心在現在該做的事情上？」赫爾莫德一邊整頓服裝一邊問，有些無奈：「當心隔牆有耳啊。」

 

　　索爾對這點有所懷疑。寒巖城幾乎所有的建築都是用石頭鑿出來，並不像他們待過旅店的木板牆一樣不可靠，室內也因為大火爐的關係比想像中還要溫暖……但是他們的確不是大老遠來閒聊家務的。

　　「我餓了。」沃爾斯塔悶悶不樂地說，看著桌上旅店提供的麵包吃了起來。

　　「您何時不餓了？」赫爾莫德挑起眉毛，準備出門：「好了，我得去一趟學會打聽一下狀況，拜託你們千萬別惹事，待在這裡別動，直到我們找到約頓人造反的確切證據為止。」

　　「那我也來幫忙。」索爾站起身來，但赫爾莫德立刻搖頭。

　　「幾個阿斯加德人在街上閒晃？他們會開口跟你大談政治才怪呢。」他實事求事地說：「我說真的，索爾殿下，您真的不該跟來，但是既然您跟來了，那您得像當初答應我的那樣按照我的方法做事，這裡可不管你是不是王子，約頓人砍起人頭都是一樣麻利的，如果他們知道你是誰，那只怕他們還會想辦法把你的頭接回去再多砍個幾次。」

 

　　赫爾莫德是個經驗老道的信使，常常在大街小巷中穿梭，甚至秘密出使到許多國度，所以他在這件事情上八成是對的，但是儘管這樣索爾還是看起來有些不服氣，儘管他的確是發過誓會按照赫爾莫德的方法來調查沒錯。

　　所以最後索爾只是聳聳肩。

 

　　「隨便你吧。」索爾保證，帶著一點不太愉快的語氣：「反正我不會讓那些約頓人有機會那樣做的。」

 

　　他指的是他會先把他們的腦袋砍下來，但是赫爾莫德顯然理解成了另一個意思。

　　「很好，」他說，然後想了想：「你得發誓我回來之前都會待在這裡。」

　　「我以眾神之名發誓。」索爾竟也露出了微笑：「願他們的榮耀永存。」

　　赫爾莫德奇怪地看著他，索爾只是笑。

　　「這下你放心了吧？」他問，看著重新穿上學士袍的赫爾莫德，後者好像不太相信事情會如此容易，但是他沒有時間多想了。

　　「我知道你言出必行，索爾。現在我得走了，霍根，你跟我來，我得有個保鑣別人才不會起疑……餓了的話叫客棧給你們送吃的，別出門去，你們都聽到我了……索爾，你哪裡都不准去！我馬上就回來……」

 

　　門一關上，范達爾立刻就轉頭對索爾抱怨：

　　「殿下，這位爵爺有時候真是不討人喜歡。」

　　索爾覺得還好，赫爾莫德反正本來就是一個得操心很多的人，索爾真的不怪他如此謹慎又嘮叨。

　　「沒辦法，是我們硬想跟來的，」他說，悠哉地把自己身上從上船之後就沒換過的衣服脫下來準備換一套新的：「我算是欠他一次。」

　　「躲在這裡真是窩囊。」沃爾斯塔沮喪地看著桌上的一點食物：「這間旅店的麵包又酸又硬。」

　　「那你還吃。」范達爾沒好氣地說。

　　「餓啊。」沃爾斯塔無辜地說。

　　「餓了的話，要不要去買點東西回來？」索爾問他的兩個心腹，替自己穿上一件罩衫。

　　兩人面面相覷。

　　沃爾斯塔睜大眼睛：「可是赫爾莫德剛剛讓您發誓……」

　　「他剛剛可沒叫你們發誓吧？」索爾笑道，他就算不出門也一樣能夠用他自己的方法打聽消息：「你們就去找商人們喝兩杯酒吧？我聽說約頓有一種紅地根釀的酒非常烈……去替我嘗嘗？」

 


	2. 第二章 喧囂之家

 

　　這間叫做喧囂之家的酒館在寒巖城的下城可以說是非常顯眼，它坐落在異域市集，也就是外國商人聚集和交易的市場，是個難得可以看見約頓人和各國商人聚集在一起的場子。外國人喜歡來喧囂之屋，因為這裡多是同鄉或同行，加上老闆娘年過四十仍風韻猶存，也吸引很多離鄉背井的客人和她打情罵俏。

 

　　當沃爾斯塔和范達爾走進來時，給他們指路的矮人形容的美麗女老闆娘不在，也許就是因為這樣喧囂之家並不太熱鬧，只見少少兩個約頓人突兀地坐在角落和商人談生意，商人們三兩成群地交換著新聞和價格，他們汲汲營營的樣子讓范達爾皺起了鼻子。

 

　　「先生，要些什麼呢？」小廝上前問候，看著他們風塵僕僕的衣著陪笑著：「本店提供上好的酒菜，不過當然要請您先付款……」

　　范達爾哼了聲，這間酒館把他們當做普通的傭兵了，如果不是有要務在身，他一定會跟這傢伙翻臉的。

　　「拿著，」他塞了點錢到小廝手上，盡量讓自己不要看起來滿臉嫌惡：「把最好的東西拿上來，不用找了。」

　　小廝連聲稱謝，立刻就領他們到裡頭的桌子去，顯然一點都不介意范達爾的臉色，還不住地鞠躬哈腰。沃爾斯塔因為身子比較寬大，走路時要避開桌椅和人並不容易，所以他們走得挺慢，范達爾只好慢慢走，一邊沒耐性地聽著商人交換有的沒有的新聞：「……問我我問誰去哪？近來不知怎麼搞的，一艘精靈的船都沒有，連華納人都少來，西邊兒的香布料海產都漲價漲得兇唷，這樣下去……」

　　「……一口氣一百二十頭！還是買完了約頓人的才跟我買呢！多少人要吃這些東西啊？」

　　「……才沒這回事，他可沒有向天借膽呀，真是冤了，怎麼就這樣燒掉……」

 

　　「嘿！你幹什麼？」

　　這一聲讓范達爾嚇了一跳，他和小廝轉頭就看見一張圓桌上的酒灑了出來，沃爾斯塔站在桌邊，一個彪形大漢已經起身，顯然不想放過這個把他酒灑了一桌的胖子。

 

　「抱歉，不過是灑了酒吧，賠你一杯就成了。」范達爾搶身到前面，他立刻認出來這是個穆思貝爾人：他們來自火焰之國，有焦炭似的頭髮和通紅的皮膚，還有毀滅一切的火爆脾氣……該死，他想，出門不到十分鐘，他們就已經給自己惹上麻煩了！

　　「不過是灑了酒？」謬斯貝爾人吼了起來，渾身酒氣，小廝不敢上前勸，范達爾逼不得已只好後退，手已經放在了劍上：「操你媽的，你是阿斯加德人？你們來這裡要幹嘛？你給我過來，老子要教訓你……」

　　「大爺別這樣！」「抓住他啊！」

　　不，他們不可以在這裡殺人，這樣等於暴露了自己，但是這可是所有巨人後裔裡最危險的一族……范達爾雖然手握著劍卻非常兩難，遲遲不能抽出：拜託誰來制止他！他不想鬧出人命，殺傷一個醉漢更是多麼不榮譽的事情啊；混亂中兩人因為不熟悉環境，只能後退到牆邊，但是顯然沒有人敢，也沒有人想要攔這個可以輕易把人打死的大個：「阿斯加德的鼠輩！」

 

　　「我們不是……」沃爾斯塔正想反駁，商人逃跑、人們尖叫，突然一個身影閃到了巨人和兩人之間，像是鬼影似地不知打哪就這樣冒出來。

 

　　「喂，勞普，別惹他們，」一個穿著斗篷的約頓少年站在巨人旁邊，輕拍他的胳臂：「新來的不懂規矩，找他們麻煩有什麼意思？」

 

　　「別吵，拉克爾！管別人的閒事去！」巨人吼著甩開他，看起來有千斤重的手肘差一點就打到了少年，但是少年一點也不害怕，從容地閃過：「這些鬼鬼祟祟的東西……碰壞我的酒！」

 

　　「是這樣沒錯，但是你這樣瑪娜怎麼做生意，替人家想一想呀，」少年繼續勸說，一邊抓了桌上的一杯烈酒塞到他手上，巨人想也沒想就一口飲盡，然後醉醺醺地大吼，注意力已經從兩人身上被轉移了，范達爾可以看見少年對他們使了個眼色，就拉著沃爾斯塔站到一邊：「她不做生意最好！嫁我就成了！」

 

　　「唉唷，瞧你，原來是個浪漫胚子啊，可惜瑪娜出城去了，不然你明天來，我幫你跟她提這件事情？你知道她就像我姊姊一樣呀。」少年繼續安撫他：「走，給你找個好點的位子去。」他往後門的地方走，小廝很知趣地先替他們拉開了路上的障礙物，巨人一點也沒意識到發生了什麼事情。

 

　　「真的？欸，不，不，你這小騙子，你上次也說要幫我……」

　　「上次是哪一次啊？唉，你是不是又被扔出窯子啦？火氣挺大呀，」少年連忙打著哈哈，順手抓了櫃檯上一瓶酒，塞到穆思貝爾人懷裡：「拿著，找人玩玩去，別說我對你不好啊，明天再來吧，到時候我一定幫你跟她說！」

　　那大傢伙一看，竟是一瓶蜜酒，臉色立刻就高興了，叫嚷起來，也不管他們已經幾乎走到了門邊：「唷，好！算你小子識相，嘿，識相！」

　　「誰敢怠慢您啊，走好呀。」年輕男人順勢輕輕推了他一把，就把他送了出去，順手關起了門。

 

　　酒館在瞬間恢復了寧靜，小廝們忙著收拾剛剛弄亂的地方，商人們則開始歸位了，繼續聊著柴米油鹽的價格，好像剛剛什麼事情也沒發生一樣。

 

　　兩人還在驚訝這短短幾分鐘內發生的事情，少年就往兩人站著的角落走來，並且老實不客氣地往他們面前的方桌一坐，對著小廝說：「來一杯淡麥酒和兩杯紅根，和剛剛那瓶的帳都記在這兩位大爺身上。」

 

　　小廝立刻就飛奔去拿酒，沃爾斯塔和范達爾看得一愣一愣，過了幾秒才想起來要生氣：「等等，你這是幹什麼？」

 

　　剛剛沒有機會看清楚這個見義勇為或者是想撈點好處的少年，這下他們看見了，這是一張意外普通的約頓臉孔，一般來說約頓人輪廓深邃，但這少年卻有著扁平的鼻子，和一臉粗糙的深藍色皮膚與滿臉的傷疤，儘管如此，兩只紅眼睛活靈活現挺機靈討喜掩蓋了那樣的不足，除了有點洋洋自得之外，說不上是個令人討厭的人物。

 

　　「我幫了你一把，得謝謝我吧，」少年理直氣壯地說，他的通用語帶著一點特殊的口音：「我是看兩位是英雄好漢，才出手幫你們這把的，不是看輕兩位的意思，我相信兩位爺絕對可以打贏他，但剛剛那傢伙可是出了名的混混，真打贏了他，兩位在他的地頭上也得處處提防，看兩位爺是新來的，多一事不如少一事，不是嗎？」

 

　　「我才不怕呢，我們可是身經百戰。」沃爾斯塔喃喃地說，他原本不想坐下的，但他看這個少年好像也沒有惡意，況且酒菜也已經送上，所以最後才訕訕地坐下來。范達爾猶豫一下，也跟著坐在少年對面。

　　「我相信，但是明槍易躲，暗箭難防啊，」少年侃侃而談，接過小廝遞來的淡麥酒：「不是沒有傭兵在半夜睡覺被人割了腦袋的，我可是苦口婆心哪。」

　　「小子，你到底是誰？」范達爾不太信任地看著他。

　　「剛剛不是有人叫我的名字了嗎？」少年說：「拉夫之子拉克爾。你們是？」 

　　「范達爾。」他說：「這是沃爾斯塔。」

　　「你們從阿斯加德的王城來的？」拉克爾問。

　　「你們怎麼知道？」范達爾挑起眉毛。

　　「你們說的通用語沒一點口音，指甲也很乾淨，」他露出賊賊的一笑：「看起來還算有點銀子的樣子。」

　　「所以你就是為了弄點酒喝？」沃爾斯塔問，他對孩子一向比較有同情心。

　　「喝不喝酒倒無所謂，」拉克爾挺老實地說，拿起一旁的刀叉給自己弄了點冷肉：「我喜歡和新面孔攀談，你們總是有些什麼新奇事兒可以說給我聽吧？」

　　「要聽故事，找吟遊詩人和奶媽去。」范達爾啐了聲，不知道為什麼他就是不信任他，那種假裝自在的樣子真令人厭煩，而且他根本就不相信約頓人找阿斯加德人攀談會有什麼好事。

　　「死人的故事誰沒聽過，」少年誇張地搖了搖手指：「活人的故事比較新鮮，不是嗎？」

　　兩個裝扮的傭兵面面相覷，他們是騎士和王子的貼身侍衛與心腹，對於打聽這種事情還是不大做得來，眼下他們也不大可能再去跟其他地商人攀談，所以最後范達爾只好說：「好吧，反正我們也有事情想打聽。」

　　「什麼樣的事情？」拉克爾好奇地問。

　　「來的路上，都在說約頓海姆要打仗了呢。」

　　「打仗？」少年看起來第一次很誠摯地驚訝了。

　　「你的國王沒告訴你？」范達爾諷刺地說：「那還真是保密到家了。」

　　「你是說那些兵？」拉克爾笑了出來，揮揮手：「噢，我不會擔心那麼多。」

　　「什麼意思？你們沒有要打仗？」沃爾斯塔迷惑地問，范達爾則專心的等著聽少年怎樣回答。

　　「為什麼要打仗？今年的收成不錯，沒人餓肚子，雪獸牲畜照常生養，阿斯加德人也沒發神經，為什麼要打？」

　　少年的問題把他們都問得一愣。

　　「這……」當然是因為冬之碧璽啊，但是范達爾知道自己不能說出太多，所以只能語塞。

　　「那這些兵馬是要做什麼的？」沃爾斯塔也小心地繞著圈子問。

　　「諸侯炫耀兵力用的罷了，難得碰頭，當然要互相較勁囉。」拉克爾說，把吃剩的一點碎肉丟到地上，酒店的狗立刻就圍了過來：「我聽說連北盡山脈的諸侯都來了，他們幾個月前就開拔，昨天才剛到，他們還帶了石獸呢，好像猛瑪還不夠顯眼似的，不過過不了道的通通只能丟在玄鷹谷外了。」

　　「到底是什麼場合？」范達爾忍不住問了。

　　「神前比武啊。」少年隨口回答。

　　「比武？」這一下兩人都傻眼了。

　　「你們阿斯加德人不比武？」少年假裝驚訝，然後奇怪地看著兩人：「拜託，你們是傭兵欸？」

　　「小子，別騙我，這哪裡是要比武的樣子？」滿街照常生活，哪像是要有比武的熱鬧模樣？而且，難道這樣勞師動眾就是為了要比武？這誰會相信？

　　「你走來的街上可看到幾個約頓人？」少年反問：「比武是在神殿前，神殿在你們外國人不會去的上城，你們當然什麼都不曉得。」

　　「所以這就是……」范達爾忍不住問：「比武是什麼時候？今天？」

　　「別說是我說的，」拉克爾聳聳肩，往前靠了一點：「明天第一道曙光照亮神殿上頭那隻金鷹的時候就開始了，捉對廝殺直到最後一個勝者。」

　　「贏的人可以得到什麼？」沃爾斯塔有點不敢置信：「該不會……」

　　范達爾眼明手快立刻踩了他一腳：「噢！」

　　「你沒事吧？」拉克爾好奇地問，然後轉過頭回答他的問題：「欸，獎品是什麼我是真不能說的，說了要掉腦袋的啊。」

　　兩個傭兵互看一眼。

　　「你都已經說了比武，不說完不是很奇怪嗎？」范達爾小心地試探他。

　　「你想知道的話，幹嘛不自己去比呢。」少年反問。

　　「不是諸侯的比武嗎？我們怎麼去比？」沃爾斯塔愣愣地問。

　　「你真的沒來過北方吧？」少年笑了：「約頓海姆的規矩，神殿前的比武跟就算是挑糞的說要參加，只要古神說了可以，別人也得借他一樣武器和一個面盾牌讓他上場，只是能不能活著走出來就是自己的造化了。」

　　「真的有這樣的規矩？」范達爾從驚訝中清醒了一點，懷疑地問。

　　「自己找個人問一下不就成了？」拉克爾好像對他的反應不怎麼在意：「不去挑戰看看嗎？身經百戰的阿斯加德勇士。」

 

　　「哼，你想要我們去攪和，我才不幹呢。」范達爾幾乎要為沃爾斯塔說出了他踏上約頓海姆以來的第一句好話而感動落淚，他看著少年的反應，但少年只是聳肩。

　　「你攪和對我有什麼好處？」他問，皺起眉頭：「不過的確會是個好故事就是了…… 唉，你喝不喝啊？不喝我可要了唷，酒都涼掉啦……」

 

 

 

 

　　數小時候，兩人心事重重地回到了旅店。

　　他們通常是很享受喝酒和談天的，那是阿斯加德人的秉性，但是眼下他們打聽到的消息總歸來說仍然不能讓人安心，所以他們在和拉克爾談話完之後便立刻打道回府。

　　有沒有打聽到消息是一回事，但是要不要告訴索爾，對范達爾而言又是一個兩難。

　　「所以我們到底該不該說？」他一邊爬樓梯，一邊小聲嘀咕。

　　「啊？為什麼不該？」沃爾斯塔不解地問，又打了個酒嗝。

　　「唉！」范達爾左顧右盼，幸好是晚餐時間，二樓的廊上沒人，小廝也都在大廳裡替客人張羅吃喝，他們站在通舖房的門口，眼見似乎是挺安全的，他立刻把他壓向房門邊，在那裡小聲說起話來。

　　「笨啊，」范達爾低聲罵他：「他的性子你又不是不知道，比武這種事情，要是他興頭一來要說上場……」

　　並不是他對自己的主子沒信心，而是他有預感如果索爾真的跑去，那事情會變得一發不可收時，他們畢竟是身處在敵人的國家裡啊！

　　「可他去打的話，也會贏啊。」沃爾斯塔問。

　　「贏了又怎樣，要是人家一擁而上把他殺頭呢？」范達爾反問：「諸神在上，他就算被神明熱愛，也不可能在沒軍隊的狀況下全身而退吧？」

　　「可是那孩子說了，神殿的比武是神聖的，勝者在約頓是偉大的，沒有人可以對他們不利呀？」沃爾斯塔無辜地說。

　　「你怎麼這麼天真？要是這是個陷阱怎麼辦？我看那小鬼根本就是騙子，想讓我們惹上麻煩……」范達爾氣急敗壞地說，聲音忍不住高了起來，沃爾斯塔正想說話，門卻突然打開了：「陷阱？」

 

　　范達爾驚慌地發現索爾就站在門口，顯然是聽見了他的話：「聽起來很刺激啊？」

 

　　范達爾看起來快被嚇到掉魂的樣子讓索爾忍不住哈哈大笑，老天，他真愛作弄這些和他一起長大的玩伴，他老早在聽見沃爾斯塔打酒嗝的時候就知道他們回來了，想不到晚點開門正好撞上了有趣的消息。

 

　　「呃，陛下，我們……」范達爾脹紅了臉。

　　「先進來吧，酒菜都來了，」索爾把門打開，捶了一下他的肩膀：「然後什麼都別瞞，好好跟我說一下是怎麼回事？」

 

 

 

*

 

 

　　寒巖城是一個由上中下三區組成的城池，因為地勢的關係，所以城裡除了車馬通行的道路外，大多都是由樓梯組成的，這些樓梯有的經過嚴謹規畫而興建，有的則是居民為了方便而自己開鑿，久而久之，貧民的住宅區就變成了一個樓梯造成的迷宮，各種不同的建築風格和方向，如果不是當地人，是根本不可能知道哪一條樓梯會通到哪去的。

 

　　「拉克爾，今天這麼早啊？」

 

　　少年在下城的樓梯間裡遇到了熟人，於是開始攀談起來。

　　「聽到有趣的事情，想快點回去跟我爺爺說哪。生意還好吧？」

　　「還行，你爺爺身體還好吧？」　

　　「也還行，對了，馬庫爾，我下個月開始要跑船了，恐怕不能常來，你自己多保重啊。」

　　「是嗎？那真糟糕，我還不知道該拿那間鋪子怎麼辦，原本想問問你想不想要頂下來做點生意的呢。」

　　「發生了什麼事情？」

　　「佛羅沙特那一家子一夜之間全都搬光啦。」老人惋惜地說。

　　「怎麼回事，」拉克爾驚訝道：「他們欠你房錢？」

　　「如果是這樣還好說，但是房前才剛結，下個月的款子也已經付了呢。」

　　「我很抱歉聽到這個……」拉克爾正想深究，卻發現夕陽已經快要消逝，他得加快腳步：「聽著，馬庫爾，我今天得先走了，但我過幾天會去幫你打聽的……」

 

　　他轉了幾個彎，一會走下樓梯，然後接上了另一條完全不同的路，他不時留心身後的動靜，靠著近路和走起來輕鬆舒適的斜坡就這樣一路從下城到了上城。這一區的小路已經少了，多半是開鑿給僕役使用的小路，城市也變得越來越乾淨，少年到最後只沿著一條幽靜的樓梯向上繼續走，這條路顯然並沒有人在用，中間有不少地方是破碎斷裂、需要靠著少年小心翼翼地繞過，或是踩在一不小心就會墜落千呎斷崖的岩壁突起處輕快跳過的缺口。

 

　　石階的盡頭是一個非常大的廣場，也是寒巖城在通往王宮前最後的一個空地，平時是上城的市集；此刻僕役和工人正來來往往地準備著明天的盛宴，搭起的黑色大帳把比武地場地給圍了起來，閒人不得入內；家畜拉來了一車車的沙子鋪在地上，篝火的火光下約頓人吆喝的聲音在寂靜的夜空中格外引人注目，全副武裝的士兵把守著入口與出口，嚴密地監視著是否有人混入其中。

 

　　拉克爾小心翼翼地走在黑影中，然後很快消失在角落毫不引人注目的石縫裡。

　　他在黑暗中走了一段路，他沿著早已走過數百次的階梯往上，當他踏出了陰影時，等著他的是寒巖城最高處的建築，金色的北方神鷹在最後一抹餘暉閃耀著光彩，渡鴉們成群地集結在神殿的石像上，看著廣場上忙碌的人們，交頭接耳。

 

　　這裡已經沒有人了，神官已經為了明天的比武而閉門祈禱與準備，衛兵封鎖了他們以為通往神殿唯一的一條路，因此神殿前除了兩個篝火台之外就只有少年一個人在雪上踩出了腳印。神殿的大門深鎖，但是少年知道他的去路在哪裡；他從容地在黑暗中脫下了斗篷的帽兜，那卻是一張完全不同的臉孔：他是個膚色異常白皙的約頓人，臉的形狀也和脫下斗篷前完全不同。

這一幕只有神殿上的渡鴉群看見，但是牠們很快轉過頭去，一點都不在意似地去俯瞰神殿前的熱鬧了。

　　少年在神殿不遠處的陰影中再次消失了。

　　他一邊摸索自己的位置，一邊在黑暗的走道裡仔細地數著自己的腳步，他不斷地走在這一條筆直的黑暗道路中，然後他突然停了下來，跪在牆邊摸索起什麼。

 

　　只見他輕輕地托住一塊石磚，往右手邊一挪，石磚便打了開來，露出裡面的夾層，他把斗篷給穩妥折好的斗篷收了進去，一切都在一片黑暗中進行，然後他蓋上了石磚，仔細地確認了石磚不會打開後，便快步地離去。

　　他從神殿最底端不斷往上爬，到了一層盡頭後走了一段又換上另一個樓梯，途中他經過了好幾個藏著典籍的書室，飄著薰香的祈禱房和此刻正燈火通明的神壇，但是沒有一個地方令他停下腳步。他靜悄悄地走著，腳步像貓一樣輕盈，最終他來到了一座塔樓的底端，開始往上攀爬。

　　塔的頂端有一間透著燈火的房間在等他；當他推開門踏進光線裡時，一個聲音問候了他，聽起來像是老女人一樣高而又沙啞。

　　「是誰？」那聲音問：「是礦場的阿達，拉車的赤頭，還是無所事事，成天想跑船的拉克爾？」

　　少年勾起微笑，踏進了房間

　　「是我。」房裡明亮的火光落在他高挺纖細的五官和他綠色的眼睛上，就連說話時的口音都已經消失，手腳的皮膚都光滑細緻，根本跟少年拉克爾是不同人。

 

　　在火光搖曳的閃動中他一邊走一邊脫下了破舊骯髒的外衣，把他們扔在一旁開始梳理自己烏黑亮麗得閃閃發光的長髮；他白皙柔軟的身體雖然可以看出些許肌肉的線條，但仍有十七八歲青少年處在轉變之中的青澀；他並不特別強壯高大，但是長得很勻稱，全身上下的線條都有一種恰到好處的平衡，柔柔地折射著火光。

 

　　「『我』是誰？」那聲音用一種幾乎像在演戲似的腔調這樣問他，少年在水盆前舀了一點水擦洗手腳，披上了柔軟的白色亞麻布衣，看向了聲音來的方向挑起眉毛，然後對著發問的人對戲似地朗聲宣布：

 

　　「我是洛基，約頓王之子，寒巖城的翡翠……」

　　洛基笑著看向站在架子上的黑色大鳥，綠色的眼睛就像鑲了鑽的寶石一樣閃閃發光。

 

　　「勞菲的冬之碧璽。」

 

　　黑鳥揮揮翅膀大叫起來，這隻黑鳥看起來已經有非常大的年紀了，他站在金子打造的架上，一側掛著乾肉和清水，牠的羽毛已經因為年長而失去了光澤，但是牠畢竟是神選的智者，這種被稱為蒼鴉的鳥類據說是眾神之神肩上那兩隻知曉世間一切奧秘的渡鴉後裔；他們又叫做密米爾的頭顱，由傳說中無所不知的巨人頭顱變成的生物，每一隻都可以活上數百個歲月。

 

　　當埃克羅還是一顆蛋的時候就來到了約頓海姆，經過數百個春秋，他已經累積了和人類相仿的智慧與經驗，而他就是這座塔裡的智者，約頓王子的導師。

 

　　「洛基！」蒼鴉嘎嘎叫道：「碧璽！碧璽！」

 

　　「是洛基殿下。」洛基板著臉故意糾正牠，卻忍不住笑了起來，在一張石桌前坐了下來：「唉，埃克羅，願你的羽翼永遠豐滿，智慧永遠鋒利。密米爾的頭顱，智慧的長者，回答我的問題，渡鴉們帶來了什麼消息？」

 

　　「兵馬！兵馬都來到了玄鷹之家，敵人與朋友，世界王座的爭奪者！」蒼鴉報告著一整天打聽來的消息：「殿下，您今天又上哪去了啊？勞菲王在等您哪。」

　　「噢，我還能上哪去啊，」洛基一邊俐落地把銀線編進了頭髮中， 一邊看著鏡子裡的自己說：「小偷、騙子與投機者組成的王國，金獅子，銀飛鷹和銅海蛇就是他們的國王、皇后和王子。」

　　「說得好，說得好。」蒼鴉發出了像是笑聲的怪叫。

　　「一個鹽販和製皮匠的女兒跑了，製皮匠正在滿街看見鹽車就追打；馬庫爾的房客也在一夜間搬走，但他們才剛剛付過房錢。」

　　「怪事，怪事！」蒼鴉說。

　　「的確是怪事，」洛基一邊說一邊把金環戴上自己的耳朵：「我聽說法亞拉的猛瑪踩死了人，這讓他兒子被逐出了比武。」

　　「鬧劇，鬧劇！」蒼鴉說。

　　「要是父王聽見你這樣說，他會把你煮來當晚餐的。」洛基戲謔地笑著。

　　「勞菲王的餐桌上有最好的酒肉，勞菲王不吃死鳥。」蒼鴉怪叫起來：「我老啦！老啦！」

　　「知道就好。」洛基大笑，把一條鑲著綠寶石的金鍊戴上，金鍊上滿是一片片的金鎖片，細緻地刻滿了古約頓文，洛基調整一下頭髮，然後抬起頭看著蒼鴉。

　　「我遇到了從阿斯加德來的傭兵，他們告訴我來自風雲港的消息。」他淡淡地說，用上等的神木香膏塗抹自己的手腳。

　　「您告訴他們什麼？什麼？」蒼鴉機警地反問。

　　洛基微笑起來，從鏡子裡看著蒼鴉的表情有著惡作劇的光彩。

　　「鬧劇的劇本。」

　　蒼鴉歪著頭看向他。

　　「您在玩火，玩火！」

　　「我沒有，」洛基為自己辯解：「我只是覺得看那兩個傻個打架應該會很有趣……他們看起來就像雜耍演員。」

　　「這是神前比武！」蒼鴉大聲說：「您不能如此不敬！」

　　「我當然不希望他們之中任何一個贏，我只是想看看那些諸侯被阿斯加德人挑戰時的表情。」洛基哼聲：「不過他們膽子太小，大概是不會來的。」

 

　　真可惜，他可是很想看戲的。但他知道他們如果真的參加，肯定會被約頓最強的武士打得血肉模糊……不過他們反正不會來，他心想。

　　反正他從來也不懂，為什麼好端端一個比武要搞得這樣神秘兮兮，好像生怕人知道？並不是他對詩歌裡那些出身平凡的英雄有什麼幻想，但是要看諸侯比武，他大可以等到他們自己帶兵打起來，用不著特別把他們湊到一塊。

　　「那些諸侯送您禮物。」埃克爾責備他：「您要心懷感激！」

　　洛基從鏡子裡看了他一眼。

　　「……你知道，賣乾貨的馬索彌特要宰那隻大豬了，」洛基一邊穿上皮袍一邊閒聊似地說：「就為了明天，他跟我說，他要把剩下兩隻豬也宰了醃起來過冬，人們知道今年冬天會更冷，家畜就開始遭殃了。」

　　「意料之中的事情，」蒼鴉說：「赫拉斯瓦爾格爾(註)之冬已經遲了三年，不能再遲啦！」

　　洛基淺淺地笑著，只是繼續說下去：「今天他最後一次餵食那隻豬，孩子挺傷心的，把自己的一根熟蘿蔔省起來給豬吃了好送他上路，被他父親打得半死。 那豬不知死活，還為了一根蘿蔔開心好久哪。」

　　蒼鴉歪著頭，顯然在琢磨王子的想法。

　　「瞧，」洛基張開雙手轉身對蒼鴉展示了他的滿身珠寶，朝著鏡子裡的自己露出一點都不真誠的笑：「我的蘿蔔。」

　　「請別讓人聽到您說這些。」蒼鴉揮動一下翅膀，跳到架子的另一端：「不夠謹慎！不夠謹慎！」

　　「我只是在自言自語罷了。」洛基轉過頭，冷冷看著一地的珠寶和珍稀玩物，從珍珠到龍骨刻成的小刀，還有成堆的金器：「埃克羅，如果送禮物的諸侯沒有贏，他們會來索要這些禮物嗎？」

　　「誰敢呢？」埃克羅大聲說：「誰敢？」

　　「很好。」洛基又轉過頭去不再看他。

　　「您又在打算什麼？」埃克羅問，他的聲音裡沒有責備也沒有好奇。

　　「神殿收的納貢多餘的都得布施，這是規矩。」洛基說。

　　「這是給您的！」

　　「太糟了，我就住在神殿裡，給我的就是給神殿的。」他固執地表示：「我等等就叫人通通拿走，除了赫爾賓帝和國王送的之外我都不要。」

　　「太過任性了！」蒼鴉哀叫：「任性！」

　　「你去跟那些正在擔心怎過冬的窮人說吧。」洛基冷冷地說。

　　「施捨使人懶惰，懶惰！」蒼鴉警告他。

　　「你又懂什麼了？」他瞪了蒼鴉一眼，氣呼呼地走了出去。

 

 

 

 

　　當他騎乘著座狼來到宮殿的側門時，約頓海姆的天空又再次開始飄雪，他遠遠的就可以看見一個高大的身影在那裏等著他。

　　「洛基！」

　　洛基聽見聲音很高興地不等侍衛拉好座狼就跳下狼背，侍衛緊張的喊叫了起來，但洛基已經輕巧的落地，快步走向了一手撐著拐杖的男人。

　　「王兄！」洛基微笑行禮，然後興奮的擁抱了這個高大結實的約頓人，和他靠著額頭問。他的兄弟有著和他截然不同的藍色皮膚，但是他們兩人都有著相似的五官，赫爾賓帝看起來更加粗獷和老成，臉也比較方正，他的眼睛也是血紅的顏色。

　　「兩位殿下今天興致真好。」一旁另一個年輕的約頓人對此景露出微笑，洛基對他吐吐舌頭：「艾格瑟，你的頭髮怎麼又少了？壓力有這麼大麼？」

　　「當然，」他王兄的幕僚長誇張地嘆口氣：「你知道光是為了你身上那件狐皮襖，我送了多少人手到鏡林去嗎？今年的狐狸皮有雜色的已經夠少了，如果鏡林白狐絕種了，你和你兄弟都得負責。」

　　「我正想謝謝王兄呢。」洛基轉過去，對他的兄長微笑。

　　「只有最好的配你。」他的兄長簡單地回答，他單手握著自己弟弟的肩膀，得意地看著他：「瞧，你又長高了。」

　　「謝謝王兄。」洛基露出微笑，這次是發自內心感到溫暖。

　　「來吧，父王在等。」赫爾賓帝說，他領著他的兄弟往宮殿裡走，艾格瑟跟在他們後面，一旁的侍衛看到他們都行禮，但是不少人仍看著拄著拐杖的王子，露出嘆息或不以為然的表情。

　　「宴會開始了？」洛基問，伸手不著痕跡地扶著他。

　　「還沒開始，你還沒到呢。」赫爾賓帝說，語氣溫和：「宴會要到午夜才結束，父王想先和你說點話，不然明天到了比武場就沒有機會了。」

　　洛基不說話了，他不知道該說什麼才好，所以他乾脆不開口，只是默默地扶著他的兄長走著。他看著那隻他在戰鬥中失去的斷腿，現在已經接上了黃金做的假腳，所以走路時會在鋪了地毯的石廊上響起特殊的回音，也讓他走起路來格外沉重。洛基偷偷看了他一眼，然後很快地低頭繼續走。

　　「新造的這一副還習慣嗎？」洛基最後決定這樣輕描淡寫地問。

　　「噢，不會更好，也不會更壞了。」赫爾賓帝回答，倒不像是很在意的樣子。

　　「是嗎。」洛基說，把他的難受藏起來。

　　他的兄長是那樣溫和的人，就算是這麼大的創傷和痛苦也不能讓他倒下似的，可是洛基知道約頓海姆要的是一個強大、能打仗的領導者，如果赫爾賓帝不能在往後的日子裡證明他仍然是個戰士，那他的統治權就會受到諸侯的挑戰，到時候……

　　他有時會懷念長兄還活著的的時候。畢利斯特是個偉大的戰士，那時候赫爾賓帝可以無憂無慮地研究古籍、詩歌和魔法，把戰爭交給他和父親。這個長兄是個完美的約頓之子，但是他死了：黑暗侏儒們殺死了他，他們假意邀請他參加宴會把他灌醉，然後用一艘鑿了洞的船把他淹死在約頓大川中。他漂浮起來的屍體被吊在他們醜陋的城堡上，任憑禿鷹和烏鴉啄食。

 

　　當然那些都是他還在襁褓中的事情了，他的兄長還沒看見他學會說話就死去，勞菲後來砍下了北方每一個黑暗侏儒的腦袋，但是那仍然換不回他最強壯的王子，而赫爾賓帝則必須肩負起他兄長留下的重擔，他努力地想要成為一個不輸給兄弟的偉大戰士，但卻在戰爭裡失去了一條腿。

　　洛基憂傷的表情讓赫爾賓帝苦澀地微笑了。

　　「不要說那麼掃興的事情了，明天可是大日子啊，」他握著洛基的肩頭：「而且我要給你看個東西，你一定會喜歡的。」

　　「什麼？」洛基問，儘管他心裡大概有了底，多半是另一樣價值連城的寶物吧。

　　「等等你就知道了。」赫爾賓帝微笑，兄弟倆人走向了那扇鑲金的黑色大門，他們的父親正在期待他們的到來。

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　洛基勞菲森出生的那一天，曾是約頓王勞菲生命中最苦澀的日子。

 

　　洛基的父親，勞菲的伴侶，『狂暴的』法布提在他出生那天在金宮前被斬首，他從來沒有看過自己最小的兒子。因為這個刺激，那一晚勞菲就在劇痛中生下了這個虛弱又幼小的嬰兒，他向古神祈求一個強大的戰士，能夠帶領他的國度向阿斯加德報仇雪恨……

　　但當他看見自己產下的東西時，他幾乎憤怒並且失望地當場摔死他：約頓人的孩子沒有一個這樣小、這樣蒼白的！他爬下滿是血的床鋪，左右沒有人上前阻止他，因為勞菲給了他生命，就有權將其奪走；弱小的王子不會活下去，也不會被承認。

 

　　但是嬰兒卻開始大哭了起來，他的聲音那麼清脆響亮，把所有人都怔住了。連勞菲自己也因此而驚訝地停手，他虛弱地舉起孩子一看，孩子正大聲地哭泣著，彷彿在宣告自己並非外表看起來那樣是個殘廢。

　　那一瞬間勞菲被一種莫名的情感攫住了，他是那麼的小，那麼脆弱，那麼不堪一擊……！可是他不肯放棄，他用掙扎哭泣替自己請命，這會是個堅強的孩子，可是，可是他太小了，他活不過約頓噬人的冬天，他不會成為一個強壯的戰士，他……

 

　　然後孩子就在這時候睜開了眼睛。

 

　　所有人包括勞菲在內都驚訝得說不出話來，千年以來，第一次有一個綠眼的約頓人誕生在北方的國土，勞菲第一次眼淚模糊地看著這個他生下的嬰兒：這孩子長得就像他的父親法布提那麼俊秀，眼睛像極了勞菲，但那雙晶瑩剔透的綠色雙眼卻不像他們中的任何一個……

 

　　神殿的沃爾娃被召見，瞎眼的神諭者舉著這個孩子顫抖著告訴勞菲，他不敢相信他竟然可以見證到「冬之碧璽」回到約頓的大地上：這孩子會流著火的血和冰霜的靈魂，他將會生下一個成為世界之王的子嗣，他的孩子會為冰封的大地帶來春天，會創造一個新的世界和無人曾經造就的偉大國度……

 

 

　　洛基勞菲森出生的那一天，那也是勞菲把洛基送到神殿去養育的日子。

　　他害怕著這個預言如果流傳出去，阿斯加德和他們所有的敵人會將他的兒子奪走，而他不會允許這件事情發生，他心想，為此他會耐心地等下去，等到他成年的那天，他將把他許配給最強大的約頓人，他們生下的孩子將會君臨奧丁、尼奧爾德、精靈、侏儒和其他一切種族，成為世界之王，為他們死去的親人報仇，坐上世界之王的寶座。

 

　　洛基勞菲森出生的那一天，曾是約頓王勞菲生命中最苦澀的日子，但不再是了，因為他知道另一個更加苦澀的時刻就要來臨，而十六年比他想得還要快，還要措手不及。

 

　　勞菲看著洛基和赫爾賓帝正在逗弄那兩隻黑灰白相間的狼崽，年輕的那個王子用一塊肉逗著毛茸茸的小狼，他的兄長在一旁笑著解釋狼的來歷。

　　「鐵森林的狼，」他溫和地說：「牠們是安達伯爾之子，雪原上最好的座狼之後。」

　　「安達伯爾，」洛基抬起頭，不敢置信地問：「傳說中的狼之母？」

　　「她的孩子都是狼中之王。」赫爾賓帝保證，看著他們的父親走向他們，低頭行了個禮。

　　「牠們真可愛，」洛基搔著一隻小狼的脖子，那隻灰色的小狼正在撕咬肉塊，洛基抬頭看向勞菲：「父王，您確定牠們會成為偉大的狼王？」

　　勞菲平時僵硬如同霜雪的臉上露出了一絲微笑。

　　「偉大的事物並不一定都有個驚天動地的開始。」

　　他看著洛基，但是洛基沒有會意過來，只是笑著對小狼說：「看看你，我父王說你會變得偉大呢，你最好別讓我失望了。」

　　「洛基，你給狼想好名字了嗎？」赫爾賓帝問他。

　　「想好了，」洛基想了想說：「我要叫牠芬里爾，你的那隻就叫瑪娜加爾姆，怎麼樣？」

　　「……好名字。」赫爾賓帝笑了，勞菲也露出微笑，他們這樣看著洛基坐在爐火前和狼玩，勞菲覺得自己好像又失落在某個遙遠的回憶中。

 

　　他記得他在畢利斯特的葬禮上第一次抱著喝著雪牛奶水長大的洛基，告訴他他那從未謀面的兄長已經死去；他記得洛基剛學會說話時，他將埃克羅送給了他，然後洛基便用驚人的速度學起了八國的語言和古神的詩歌；他記得五歲的洛基第一次秘密到宮殿裡晉見他時了臉上的恐懼和陌生，他也還記得洛基第一次騎上座狼時欣喜的表情……

 

　　他想起幾個月前他宣告這件事情時，當約頓人第一次理解到這麼多年來冬之碧璽都一直在神殿中靜待時機成熟時，他們紛紛在身上掛上了綠色的寶石，用一種心照不宣的方式慶祝著這樣的喜訊；他記得諸侯的提親蜂擁而至，他也記得自己告訴他們，就讓古神來決定誰有資格得到他的兒子，整個北方最珍貴的翡翠，千年一見的碧璽……

 

 

　　「赫爾賓帝，」兩個王子回頭，勞菲對他點了點頭：「先帶著狼出去，我和洛基有話要說。」

 

　　赫爾賓帝微笑點點頭，然後他轉向洛基。

 

　　「等等見了。」他伸手好像想要擁抱他，因為他們兩人都知道，儘管再次見面了也不可能再有這麼親密的時刻，但是他最終還是拍了拍他的肩膀，對他露出微笑。

　　洛基睜大眼睛，好像想要說什麼，但他最終還是默默地目送兄長領著兩隻小狼離去。

 

　　他其實想要告訴他親愛的王兄，就算失去了一條腿，他仍然是個偉大的領導者，他其實比畢利斯特更加聰明，更擅長統治；但是如果失去一條腿就令他失去了全部的信心、再也無法像個戰士一樣立足，那麼他將永遠不配繼承這個冰雪的酷寒國度……

 

　　他的心抽痛著，赫爾賓帝對待他這個寶貝的小弟弟永遠都那麼溫柔，好像怕會傷害到他似的，勞菲為此總是非常憤怒，因為約頓人相信沒有霜雪歷練的孩子不會堅強起來。但是洛基那麼小，那麼甜美，就像在雪堆中竄出頭的綠色幼苗一樣，沒有人能否認他們對於這個不強壯的王子有著難以言喻的喜愛，人民對於這個從未見過的王子一樣地擁戴，因為對約頓人來說，儘管四季皆雪，他們仍記得詩歌裡描述的春天，而這個王子將為他們生下一個可以解除巨人國度詛咒的繼承人，這是多麼美好的事情……！

 

　　洛基在門關上之後轉向勞菲，他看著他的父王，努力掩蓋臉上的哀傷。

 

　　「王兄的腿好一點了嗎？」他淡淡地問。赫爾賓帝到現在還會為了已經不存在的那條腿感到疼痛，洛基為此總是為他祈禱。

　　「永遠不會好了。」勞菲陰沉地回答，看著洛基的表情複雜而痛苦：「沒有魔法能幫助他得到已經失去的，或是得到他從未擁有過的。」

 

　　洛基知道勞菲指的是赫爾賓帝為王的自信，如果他斷腿之前曾經有那麼一點可能成為不輸給他們長兄的領導者，那麼現在也一點都不剩下了。

 

　　「……您到哪裡去弄來這兩隻小狼的？」洛基決定改變話題，他拿起一旁的布料擦掉手上殘留著肉塊的血水：「很可愛啊。」

 

　　「赫朗格尼爾送的，當然。」勞菲停頓一下，說：「原本兩隻都是你的，但是既然你說了要給你兄長一隻，我想他沒有立場反對。」

　　洛基立刻皺起眉頭。

　　「如果我知道是諸侯送的，我是不會收下的。」洛基冷冷地說。

　　「那就是大錯特錯。」勞菲轉頭過去，看著窗外的風雪。

　　「父親大人，我不明白收受禮物的意義，」洛基有些憤慨地問：「我以為是古神的旨意來決定由誰勝出……這樣鋪張浪費，在赫拉斯瓦爾格爾之冬前，他們應該要幫助人民儲存糧食才對……」

　　「有時候神不一定會偏袒我們想要的勝者。」勞菲嚴峻地打斷他：「他們只是在互相競爭而已，學習接受奉承遠比你想像得更加重要。」

 

　　洛基停住了，他的父親繼續說，語氣就像約頓的風一樣寒冷：「如果一個人習慣靠施捨才能在生存，那他將懶惰地活過一生……約頓海姆沒有乞丐。」

　　洛基靜默了。約頓海姆容不下乞討者，不能靠著自己的力量活下去的人不配活著，這是他們的信念。

　　「……你已經長大了，你要開始學著治理之道，」勞菲意識到自己的語氣太過嚴峻，於是盡量溫和地說：「為了幫助你為來的伴侶，也為了能夠養育那個世界之王，你必須成為最好的，而我知道埃克羅也是這樣教導你的。」

　　洛基抬頭看著他，再看看剛才小狼玩耍的地方。

　　「……您屬意赫朗格尼爾？」洛基突然抬起頭問他。否則為什麼只有赫朗格尼爾送的禮物是由他父親轉交的呢？

　　「我沒有理由不。他是最強的。」勞菲雖然不太清楚他為何如此發問，但他還是淡淡地說：「如果他是配得的人，古神也會屬意他的。古神為證，強者必勝。」

 

　　洛基看著他，眼裡有難以馴服的固執。勞菲有時不是很懂這個孩子，他在他面前總是乖順、得體的，但是偶爾他又會露出那種眼神，好像在隱忍著什麼一樣。他和其他的孩子都不同，勞菲心想，但願古神保佑他，成為一個稱職的王子。

 

　　「……我明白了。」洛基最後才有點不甘願地說。

 

　　「洛基，你是古神所屬意的孩子，」勞菲理解到他大概並不喜歡赫朗格尼爾，但是赫朗格尼爾的確是最有可能勝出的；為了公平起見，神殿比武等於是將比武交由古神們判決，但不論是不是由神判決，勞菲都很難想像有人可以打倒鐵森林的諸侯：「只有最好的配得你。」

　　洛基咬起嘴唇別開臉不去看他的父親，覺得厭惡和噁心在胸口翻滾。

　　他並不恨他父親，事實上，就是因為這樣所以這一切都變得很艱難。

　　從他命運被預言了的那一刻開始，他的一生就是為了這一天而準備的；他被仔細地保護與供養，為的是在他成熟時被當成一塊肉送到諸侯的嘴上，就像馬索彌特的那隻豬，而他眼前成堆的禮物不過就是為了把他推向舞台前最後的一點憐憫，至少在洛基眼中，這些禮物跟那根馬索彌特兒子丟給大豬的蘿蔔沒有不同。

 

　　他是聰明的，他有最好的老師，所以他對於自己幾乎可以看見接下來會發生的故事這點幾乎有種難以自持的厭惡；特別是當他穿上在埃克羅指點下找到、深埋在神殿中的秘寶「蒼鷺羽織」，開始在市井中游走時，他更加羨慕那些平凡而藐小的生命：他們之中的多數人都為了一個尚未成真的夢想、還未實現的明天和一個從未去過的遠方而活，貧戶的兒子立志要成為大商人，男孩想成為水手走訪世上所有的海洋，卻沒有一個人像他一樣出生是為了一個已經註寫好的結局，為死而活。

 

　　他恨的便是那種生命還未開始就已經結束的感覺，他常常怨恨古神，怨恨沃爾娃的預言，恨自己和自己那雙綠色的眼睛，有時他會寧可他父親在生下他的那一天將他摔死就好了。他也恨他父親這樣為他安排了命運，但是在古神的意志面前，他們還不夠渺小嗎？明天這個時候，他恐怕已經成為了赫朗格尼爾的伴侶，那個殘暴的、可怕的諸侯……他很強大，除此之外一無是處。

 

　　但那和他的父親沒有關係，儘管他會怨懟他父親把他生下來，但是他不恨他，畢竟勞菲用了一切可能的方法讓他安全，儘管那不是洛基想要的也一樣。

 

　　「……我有時只是希望，我可以變得平凡一點。」洛基看向他的父親，語氣有些酸楚：「如此一來您也不必為我這麼費心了。」

　　勞菲看著他的眼神突然變得很脆弱。

　　「最令我感到擔憂的不是誰配得上你，」勞菲沉默了許久才這樣說：「而是誰不配得，卻得到你。」

　　洛基不確定他懂他的意思。

　　「父王？」他問，臉上寫滿困惑。

 

 

 

_「這個王子……他會流著火的血和冰霜的靈魂，世界之王將會從他的腹中誕生，他的孩子會為冰封的大地帶來春天，創造一個新的世界和無人曾經造就的偉大國度……」_

　　勞菲記得神諭者顫抖的聲音是這樣說的，那時他還虛弱，看著懷中的孩子感覺巨大的喜悅沖刷著他，可就在這時候，神諭者繼續說了：

_「但是，北國之王啊，切記在他成年之時，喜鵲將自西方而來，他將自鷹巢中取走翡翠……古神是這樣預言的……這是他們的意思……」_

 

　　那句話成為了勞菲一輩子的夢饜，至今仍然在夜深人靜時將他驚醒，他會滿身大汗地奔到神殿，就為了確定洛基還好端端地睡在床上。

 

　　西來者會奪走他的兒子，這是古神的意思。

他心想，不，洛基在神殿的保護下很安全，但是他成年時，他們必須要將他許配給古神認為配得的人……那是誰？如果有西來者參加了比武，那洛基將會離開約頓海姆，這不應該發生，也不會發生，他是勞菲，北境之王，他將會阻止這個預言，盡他的一切所能……！

 

 

　　洛基感覺好像有人迎面猛烈地打了他一巴掌。

 

　　他愣愣地看著父親，不敢相信自己剛剛聽見了什麼。

　　「西來的喜鵲？」他從來不知道這個預言……難道這就是為什麼，他從來就不允許離開神殿嗎？他的腦子裡快速閃過了他這陣子聽到的各種消息……一夜搬走的商人是華納海姆人，那個西方海洋的國度……精靈的國度也一樣坐落在西邊，風雲港是他們的首都……洛基明白了：「這就是為什麼最近都沒有一艘精靈船從那裡開來？」

　　「你怎麼會知道這些事情？」勞菲轉向他。

　　「商人也會到神殿抱怨生意不好做。」洛基不動聲色地說，心卻已經慌了：「您是怎麼處置這些船的？」

　　「命他們回頭，否則就放火燒船。」勞菲說，語氣冷酷：「我之前就秘密下令所有約頓人都不能向外人提起比武之事，他們會為了你嚴守秘密。」

　　所以商人們說的那些被燒了的船不是犯罪者做的，洛基吞吞口水。這的確是防堵西來者最好的方法，比武對所有外人都保密了，約頓人是不會出賣自己深愛的王子的，但是……

　　「所以，只有我不知道？」洛基覺得自己的聲音很乾涸，他希望他父親沒有注意到。

　　「我想你知道得越少越好。」勞菲不再看著宮殿外架起的大帳和將要進行的宴會：「你的長兄已經死了，赫爾賓帝失去了腿，他不能上場戰鬥，把你留在寒巖城……而我不能冒險讓任何人把冬之碧璽從約頓海姆帶走。」

 

　　勞菲並沒有注意到洛基眼睛裡被撼動的惶恐，他只是帶著他自己的悲傷看著即將離他而去的孩子，這個在父親死亡中誕生的王子。

 

 

　　洛基什麼也聽不見，什麼也想不起來，他腦中只有一句話不斷地被重複著，宛如惡毒的詛咒一樣在他腦中盤旋不去。

 

　　西來，西來的喜鵲。

 

　　『我遇到了從阿斯加德來的傭兵，他們告訴我來自風雲港的消息。』

 

　　古神在上，他做了什麼？

 

　　「洛基？」勞菲終於發現洛基不對勁，他憂心地問，但是洛基抬頭看著他的樣子充滿痛苦和慌張。

　　不，洛基冷靜下來心想，他不覺得那兩個傢伙可以打贏赫朗格尼爾，他是約頓海姆最好的戰士，但是如果古神這樣預言了他的命運，那就代表古神是站在那兩個西來者那邊的……這太可怕了，洛基心想，他被恐懼包圍，全身幾乎顫抖了起來。

　　「洛基？發生了什麼事？」勞菲不解，幾分鐘前還好端端的洛基到底發生了什麼事情？

　　「那個預言……」洛基知道自己不能繼續慌亂下去，所以他很快地露出一個蒼白的笑：「那個預言令我害怕，僅此而已，父王。」

　　「它不會成真的。」勞菲安慰他：「我已經做了一切能夠做的，沒有約頓人會出賣這個消息給外人知道的，只有約頓的諸侯會參加這場比武。」

 

　　不，有一個人說了，那是下城的拉克爾，那個想要當水手的小子。他向兩個阿斯加德來的傭兵提起了這件事情……除了他之外，沒有人知道。如果預言成真，那也會是因為他自己，這個念頭讓他幾乎沒有辦法克制自己的顫抖。

 

　　但是不，這不會發生的。

 

　　他必須挽回這個錯誤，就算是一丁點機會也不可以給他們。

 

　　「我明白，但是……」他做出虛弱而緊張的樣子，然後抬起頭看著他的父親：「請告訴諸侯我決定在神殿裡為他們的勝利祈福，父王。」

 

　　「你不參加宴會？」勞菲有點驚訝，洛基一向在宴會中如魚得水，他今晚也打扮得相當出眾，做出這樣的決定，顯然是被這個預言給嚇壞了。

 

　　「不了，我會為他們每一個人徹夜祈禱，並會在明天的比武場上祝福他們每一個人。」洛基對他父親說，然後露出苦笑安慰他為這件事情已經不知道擔憂了多少歲月的父王：「父王，一切都會沒事的，預言絕對不會成真的……」

 

 

　　他不會讓預言成真的。

 

 

　　一等送他的侍衛們離開了神殿，洛基便把快速地把皮袍脫下，拆下身上所有的首飾與珠寶，那些金銀首飾與衣物落在地上的聲音驚嚇了年邁的蒼鴉。

　　「宴會呢？宴會？」

　　洛基面無表情，從床底下摸出了破舊的平民裝束，然後從枕頭底下摸出一把鋒利的匕首。

　　「您要做什麼？您拿著鷹之爪要做什麼？」蒼鴉看他如此動作，不安地高聲詢問。

　　洛基仍然一言不發地穿戴，待他全副武裝地準備好之後，他便走向了房門。

 

　　「要去哪？」蒼鴉焦急的問：「去哪？」

 

　　洛基把匕首握在手上，逕自走向了黑暗中。

 

 

 

　　他不會讓預言成真的。他在披上斗篷改變自己的容貌時這樣心想。

 

　　為了他的父親和兄長，為了約頓海姆，為了死去的親人……

 

 

 

　　這個預言不會，也不能成真。


	3. 第三章 冰淵神殿

 

　　

　　

　　正午的寒巖城在烈陽下閃耀，鑿出整座城市的黑岩讓整個山谷都在閃閃發光。兩個人影在空無一人的小巷子裡狂奔，城市如此空曠，讓這畫面簡直有些不可思議。

 

　　「我們在哪裡？」索爾問，他的斗篷在身後翻飛。

　　「中城！」跑在他前面的棕袍男子回喊，突然轉了個彎：「這邊！」

　　兩人一拐便拐進了另一條蜿蜒的狹窄小巷，被兩個宅院的黑色高牆給夾在中間，索爾幾乎沒辦法好好地穿過而不讓自己的肩膀被卡住；棕袍的男子繼續奔跑，他吃力地讓自己穿過了石牆的縫隙才跟上，他們很快就抵達一個稍微空曠一點的小空地，那裡依舊沒有人，但是索爾看著他們眼前宛如迷宮般的階梯，不安地大喊：「你確定我們走在對的路上？」

　　「跟著我就對了！」年輕的學士說道：「我常常替老學士們跑腿送東西，快，從這裡！不然要來不及了！」

　　他們一邊穿梭在根本不知東南西北的樓梯裡和時間賽跑，索爾一邊忍不住質問起自己是不是真的應該在這裡，但他沒有時間細想，就開始隱約聽見了群眾歡呼的喧囂聲。

　　「快，我們得先到神殿去！」男子一邊手腳並用地爬著，一邊回頭看著索爾：「這邊！」

　　索爾轉頭一看，可以看見自己剛剛爬上的陡峭樓梯底部：那是摔下去就肯定會粉身碎骨的高度。

　　「范達爾和赫爾莫德知道要怎麼上來嗎？」他問，轉頭繼續攀爬好像永遠都沒有盡頭的長梯，冷冽的空氣像是要在他的肺裡刮出傷痕一樣兇殘。

　　「他們不用趕時間，」年輕的學士說：「快啊，神殿就在上面了，快！」

　　這些該死的樓梯，索爾一邊爬一邊心想，昨夜的燈火還沒熄滅之前，索爾可是沒想到自己會在寒巖城的陰影裡像隻猴子一樣跑上跑下，他恨恨地心想。

　　「停！」學士突然發出了短促的警告，索爾還在奔跑，一聽到就馬上停下，但是仍然重心不穩得幾乎衝出懸崖，他連忙一把抓住了岩壁的突出處，但他只是捏碎了石塊，眼看他就要掉出去，學士立刻一把拉住了他的斗篷：「小心！」

　　索爾和學士倒了回去，他連忙從被壓住了的學士身上爬起來，碎石翻落腳下的千呎絕壁的景象，和直到現在才聽見碎石落到底部的回音，仍然令他這樣的戰士暗自心驚。這裡高得足以眺望整個雪原，他抬起頭看見黑白相間的群山綿延直到被白霧所吞噬。

　　索爾正想開口問學士有沒有受傷，學士就立刻示意他不要出聲：他的警戒是對的，因為很快便有兩個約頓人從岩壁裡的通道走出，索爾握緊了武器，儘管他不想要傷害平民，但是他們現在只要一回頭就會看見他們，到時候……

　　兩個約頓人儘管穿戴上了金銀，但是也可以看出來只是普通的市民，沒有武器看起來也並不危險，他們一邊用約頓文交談，一邊很快地就走上了階梯，並沒有回頭朝索爾和學士的方向看一眼。兩人仍大氣不敢喘一下，一直等到約頓人消失在另一條階梯上時，學士才冷靜地說：「走吧！」

　　但是學士才想要站起來，立刻就坐了回去，表情痛苦：「噢！」

　　索爾立刻意識到為了把自己拉回來，學士傷到了腳：「希亞費，你的腳……」

　　「您先走，」學士氣喘吁吁地說：「快，沒時間了，您得在正式比賽結束時抵達，才能參加挑戰！等等到了樓梯盡頭，你必須避開守衛，找到一個巨狼頭的雕像……雕像的後面有一條樓梯通往神殿……」

　　「你在說什麼？我不能把你丟在這裡。」索爾瞪著他。

　　「沒時間了！殿下！」學士說：「如果沒有在神官詢問三次前提出挑戰，您就遲了！您還沒到神殿去……哇啊啊啊啊啊！您在做什麼？」

　　索爾哼了聲，毫不在意地扛著學士開始爬上階梯：「安靜點，學士，等等要是再碰到約頓人我們就麻煩了！」

　　「殿下！這樣您的速度會……」

　　「你是在質疑我的體力嗎？」索爾故意不高興地問，果然讓學士閉上了嘴：「不，殿下，但是……」

　　「很好，」索爾速度不減，很快迫近了樓梯的盡頭：「所以，你剛剛說那樓梯是在什麼雕像的後面？」

　　

　　

　　

　　當然，天亮前七個小時的旅店裡並不是人人都滿意這個決定。

　　

　　「你不能去。」赫爾莫德斬釘截鐵地說。

　　把腳跨在火爐旁的索爾看起來一點都不在乎。

　　「喔？」他問，帶著一點狂妄的挑釁：「你要怎麼阻止我？」

　　「我不管你回去之後要怎麼處置我，索爾，但是我就算死了也不能讓你去。」赫爾莫德堅持，瞪著對方：「不然國王也會宰了我！」

　　沃爾斯塔、范達爾和霍根看著兩人的爭辯，插不上話也不敢攪和。

　　「他上一次宰人可是很久很久以前的事情了。」索爾滿不在乎地說，帶著一點埋怨：「但是我不一樣。」

　　「……你要使用暴力？」赫爾莫德看起來臉色突然變得有些蒼白。

　　「如果可以不用，我當然不想。」索爾說，但是他看著赫爾莫德的眼神帶著一點殺氣。

　　「老天，索爾，想想你的父親會怎麼說！」赫爾莫德大吼。

　　「如果可以不動一兵一卒就得到冬之玉璽……碧璽，管他是什麼，父親才會高興呢。」

　　「索爾！」赫爾莫德幾乎喪氣地說：「我們不能信任約頓人！這點你是知道的，如果勞菲反悔，一聲令下把你給斬了，我們可是沒人能救你的！」

　　「到時候我就能給你們一個立刻攻打約頓海姆的藉口。」索爾立刻機靈地表示：「勞菲不蠢，我們也許無法在冬天裡打贏他們，但是我們有冬棺，我們還有八國的所有的兵力，更重要的是他也不會馬上殺我，我有當人質的價值。」

　　「也許，但是，」赫爾莫德的聲音小了一點，儘管這會是個愚蠢的決定，但是索爾也沒有說錯：「但你真的想當人質？我們不需要把自己搞進這步田地……」

　　「希亞費，你知道北方神殿比武的規則吧？」索爾沒有理會他，只是轉過去詢問跟著赫爾莫德和霍根回來的線人。

　　「是的。」穿著見習學士袍的年輕男子說：「神殿的比武非常神聖，也是唯一可能讓所有人都心服口服的比武，如果我們有辦法讓索爾殿下被神官認可……」

　　「他們最好會。」赫爾莫德沒好氣地打斷他。

　　「古神的神殿唯一不接受的是弱者，」希亞費有些固執地繼續說下去，索爾讚賞地看著赫爾莫德七竅生煙：「只要是有意願戰鬥的，古神都會給予他們資格……唯一的問題是，比武場地應該是在神前廣場，可是神殿卻必須再往上爬一段，我們必須想辦法繞過士兵和整個會場才行。」

　　「這是行不通的！聽聽你們在說什麼夢話！」赫爾莫德聽不下去了，他直接擋到索爾面前：「聽著，索爾，這實在太冒險了，考慮到我們跟約頓人的恩怨，他們絕對不會接受你這樣做，你贏了又如何？這是在找死！」

　　「我可以偽裝，」索爾也受夠了赫爾莫德的阻撓：「聽著，這是一個大好的機會，而且……」

　　「喔，索爾！這可不是讓你炫耀你力量的比武！」赫爾莫德尖酸刻薄地說，看著索爾的臉色變了：「你只是想要……」「噓。」

　　索爾的眼神突然變得很凌厲，充滿殺意。

　　「你叫我閉嘴？」赫爾莫德退了一步，儘管害怕但是仍然不肯放棄。

　　「噓。」索爾再次重複，但是這次看著赫爾莫德身後的窗子，對著窗外點了點頭，全身散發著警戒。

　　

　　窗外有人。

　　

　　

* * *

 

　　

　　起風了。

　　

 

　　洛基在是位的簇擁下抵達會場時，天還沒有亮，但是整座被巖石和群山包圍城市已經提早清醒。

　　洛基把白狐皮做成的披肩拉高了一點，他的氣息在風中凝成了白霧，幾片雪花刮過他的臉頰，落在他的睫毛上。

　　他們說這種偶爾的陣風是玄鷹拍打雙翼、抖落身上的雪花時所掀起的，隨著嚴寒冬日的接近，這種陣風只會越來越多，每一次都會飄起一陣小小的雪，在約頓海姆那被凍裂了的大地上累積起來。

　　「殿下！」年幼的聲音高喊著，穿過人群的喧鬧與歡呼：「洛基殿下！」

　　洛基抬起頭順著聲音來的方向轉過去，看見一個年幼的孩子被抱在一個年輕人手中，在天光朦朧的早晨裡他手上揮舞著綠色的旗幟，上面有一頂白色的冠冕和綠色的寶石。

　　洛基淺笑，對著孩子揮揮手，人群立刻發出一陣歡呼和興奮的喊叫。

　　他不得不承認自己還是有幾分興奮的，畢竟他從來沒有見過這樣大的場面：人們把會場擠得水洩不通，來自各方的戰士和他們的旗幟飄揚著，各樣的武器和座騎在場外聚集，進不了場的平民拼了命想要爬到高一點的地方觀看，早早進場的貴族也坐在最好的位子上準備觀看比武，更重要的是一睹年輕王子的丰采……洛基想，看這個反應，他們應該是滿意他們所看到的。

　　「他們愛戴您。」架高的王室看台上，站在他椅子旁邊的埃克羅對他這樣說。

　　「是的，殿下今天看起來美極了。」艾格瑟站在他胸長的椅子旁，也同樣附和道。

　　「我看不出來為什麼不。」赫爾賓帝答腔，越過他父親對著他的弟弟微笑：「你看起來美極了。」

　　「噢，王兄，」洛基儘管心事重重，也絕對不會放過挖苦的機會：「這麼多首飾足夠讓雪怪看起來美若天仙了。」

　　「好吧，如果你找得到那麼漂亮的雪怪，記得讓我娶回家。」赫爾賓帝開玩笑地說。

　　「拜託，雪怪欸！」洛基原本假裝看著準備著儀式的神官，此刻忍不住瞪了他的兄長一眼，終於露出了真誠的笑臉。

　　「反正我也想不到有哪個腦子正常的年輕人會想嫁給我。」赫爾賓帝說，他還在開玩笑，但是洛基卻突然覺得苦澀萬分，一旁的人也沉默起來。

　　「赫爾賓帝，洛基。」勞菲於是開口，甚至沒有看他們一眼：「注意你們的舉止。」

　　「是，父王。」赫爾賓帝立刻轉過頭去，洛基也連忙別開臉，看著自己手上沉重的鑽石手鍊。

　　終歸到底，今天對他和他父親而言都不是一個慶祝的日子。

　　他把手伸進了口袋裡，那枚冰涼的金幣讓他比往常都更加冷靜，他不知道為什麼他會選擇把那枚金獅子帶在身上，或許是它代表了一點好運，而他或許比生命中的任何時候都更需要那一點點的運氣。

　　

　　

　　洛基並不是戰士，至少他的才能並不完全展現在這方面，但是戰鬥是他的本能之一，就算他比多數的約頓人都矮小，他至少還有敏捷這個優點。

　　儘管更多時候他寧可用魔法隱藏和保護自己，但當他第一次在碼頭惹上麻煩時，他使用的魔法卻引起了一陣騷動，畢竟魔法不是常見的力量，如果不是埃克羅的指點，洛基也不可能知道如何使用他們。

　　魔法師很稀少並且危險，通常受到各個國家的保護與監控，所以有魔法師在約頓出沒的消息幾乎引起了他父親的關注，洛基不得已，只好向他兄長請教其他在他眼中並不那麼有效，但是至少低調一點的方法來防身。

　　他自己也不清楚為什麼會決定要這樣做，但是等到他回過神時，他已經站在旅店的陰影中，手裡緊握著他的匕首。

　　那是赫爾賓帝給他的，原本屬於他們死去的兄長，是勞菲家傳的小刀。對約頓人還說實在太小，是專門給年輕王子用的東西。小歸小，這把匕首卻鋒利得嚇人，到底是侏儒打造的東西，勞菲令人在上面做了金色老鷹的把手，心想或許洛基永遠不會用到它。

　　他錯了。

　　暗殺這種事情他也不是沒有做過，但是他只殺過一個殺了釀酒師的惡棍，在對方醉得不省人事時輕易地割斷了他的喉嚨，為曾經以為他是小乞丐而施捨他一點乾糧的釀酒師報仇。但那惡棍終究是醉的，殺死一個醉漢並沒有辦法證明他有能力殺死其他人，特別是幾個或許沒有那麼醉的傭兵。

　　或許他該施點安眠的法術讓確保他們睡死，他想，靠緊在窗外突出的小平台上，對約頓人來說他夠嬌小，剛好可以藏在那裡，他從剛剛開始就一直聽見房裡頭傳來的爭辯，儘管透過緊閉得足以抵擋風雪的木板的窗戶並不清楚，但他一直很擔心這些人若是一夜不眠，那他可就真的得施法殺人了。

　　說話和爭辯的聲音停了下來，他吞了吞口水，一種不祥的預感讓他開始考慮逃跑，他試圖把耳朵貼上窗戶，但卻又害怕窗戶如果突然打開，那他可是會摔下去的……

　　房內一陣子沒有任何動靜，洛基疑心地想著，剛剛那樣激烈的爭辯不可能就這樣結束的，難道他們發現了……洛基很快聽見有人朝窗戶走來的聲音，噢不，他是不可能赤手空拳地打贏四個傭兵的，他只能撤退了，他很快地朝著他來時的那條路線撤退，沿著牆壁突出的部分，他小心翼翼，盡可能快速地移動，很快地他眼前就是轉角的陰影，他踩著一面牆頭和幾個堆疊的雜物，落到了地面，他最好快點離開這裡……

　　「！」一切發生得太快，當他發現黑暗中有東西朝他襲來時，他幾乎嚇得大叫，但是他反應很快，立刻蹲下身閃避朝他襲來的那隻手，因此在滿是骯髒雪水的地上滾了兩圈，但是他還沒能站起來，立刻就被人伸手抓住了背心。

　　逃！他滿心只想著這件事情，但是當他跨出步伐想要掙脫時，不能失去斗篷地念頭閃過他的腦海，正常狀況下他應該立刻丟下斗篷逃跑，但是他如果失去了斗篷就失去了唯一的偽裝，這個想法讓他不得不惶恐地停止掙扎，渾身僵硬地被拖向了他不知名的敵人。

　　洛基坐在地上，他的對手把他隨手一扔，由上而下地看著他，洛基害怕地顫抖起來，這是一個高大的人影，非常雄壯結實……背對著月光這人的臉孔很不清楚，但是聲音倒是很宏亮清楚：「小子，你想幹嘛？」

　　他還來不及回答，幾個人就在他的驚慌中迫近了：「抓到了？」

　　洛基認出這個聲音是有鬍子的傭兵，他吞了吞口水，他們帶來的火炬照在他臉上，讓他不得不瞇起眼睛，但是從對話的聲音聽得出來他已經被包圍住了。

　　「抓到了。」男人的聲音回答：「比想像中還要小。」

　　「不過是個孩子而已啊。」胖子傭兵的聲音說，看著他有點猶豫：「你確定他是要來加害我們的？」

　　「搜個身就知道了。」一個冷淡的聲音說。

　　「不！」洛基緊張得跳了起來：「別碰我！」

　　「你會說通用語？」那個冷淡的聲音聽起來更加冷酷：「真可疑。」

　　洛基想要掙扎，但是傭兵們已經抓住了他，任他怎麼惶恐地掙扎，他腰間的匕首最終還是被搜了出來。

　　「哈！」鬍子傭兵的聲音得意地說：「好傢伙，誰派你來的？」

　　「求求你，」他露出驚慌失措的可憐樣，開始扯謊：「只是有人付錢給我，他說、他說……」

　　「說殺了我可以拿多少錢？」

　　洛基一驚，他原本想要誣賴到勞普頭上，難道這男人也有仇家嗎？

　　抓住他的男人轉向另外兩個傭兵。

　　「這是你今天說的少年嗎？」他問，洛基暗自一驚，下意識地拉緊了斗篷，幸好他換了一張臉孔……

　　「不，」鬍子傭兵很快地說：「這個比他還更醜！」

　　如果不是自己命懸一線，洛基可能真的會笑出來，但或許他現在有比他小命更重要的事情要關注。

　　「這是好東西，一個小扒手怎麼會有這樣的武器？」冷淡的聲音問，洛基忍腦海中閃過了那把匕首上的金色老鷹……「求求您！」他大叫起來，他不能讓這把匕首落入別人手中，那是他長兄唯一的遺物了：「我知道錯了！請不要拿走它！那是我父親留給我唯一的東西了……我願意做任何事情！請不要拿走它！」

　　也許是他語氣裡真誠的恐懼和絕望，也許是什麼別的東西，讓他在驚慌地看向包圍住他的傭兵們時沒有遭受到喝斥或毒打。

　　「小子，這把匕首是好東西，」男人的聲音這樣說，洛基這下終於看清楚了他的臉孔，他一頭散亂的金髮在火炬的光線中幾乎被染紅，如果不是因為那些雜亂的鬍子，他端正的五官可以說得上是相當英俊：「不該拿來做這種事情。」

　　他的眼睛，洛基心想，他的眼睛裡有什麼東西，讓人屏住了呼吸。

　　「是的……」洛基很快的回神，因為聽出了他可以不用動用魔法就拿回匕首的機會，他立刻乖順地道歉：「對不起，冬天要來了，我實在沒辦法……」

　　「你要放過他？」那個冷淡的聲音聽起來氣極了：「索……這真是瘋了！我看這小子根本就是在裝可憐！」

　　「是啊，就放過他不太好吧？」鬍子傭兵的聲音有些不安，但是似乎並不打算和金髮傭兵做對。

　　「但他只是個孩子啊。」胖子傭兵憐憫地說。

　　洛基還不知道發生了什麼事情，匕首就被扔在了他的眼前，連同一枚金幣一起。

　　「你走吧，」金髮傭兵說，語氣嚴厲，看著他的眼神卻充滿了某種洛基不能辨認的情緒：「拿著，你的身手還行，去找份工作，不要再做這種事情了。」

　　

　　洛基張大眼睛，不敢置信地看著金髮傭兵轉身離開。

　　「老天！我真不敢相信！」

　　那個男人還在抱怨，但是一行人還是跟上了金髮傭兵的腳步，胖子最後回頭有些歉疚和難受似地看了他一眼，然後才跟著其他人消失在轉角。

　　

　　他低頭看著手中的硬幣，黑暗中的獅子已經不再發光，但是如果不是因為這枚金獅子，他可能會以為剛剛發生的一切都只是夢境……

 

　　古神在上，剛剛到底發生了什麼事情？

　　

　　

　　「洛基。」

　　

　　他父親的聲音把他拉回現實，他連忙抬起頭，看見他父親並沒有在看他，於是稍微地寬了心，儘管他胸中還是糾結參雜著各種情緒。

　　「抬頭挺胸，」勞菲的聲音低沉有力，他的位置可以看見早晨的第一道光照耀在黑色的岩壁的最底端，金黃燦爛，然後那道光線開始往下移動，邁向神殿頂端的金色老鷹：「要開始了。」

　　洛基心中一懍，他看著漸漸肅靜的人群，一種恐懼感突然緊緊抓住了他的心臟。

　　要開始了。

　　他吞吞口水，看著神官舉起號角。

　　今天過後，不論誰是贏家，這個人都將會成為他的伴侶，不論預言說了什麼，不論發生什麼事情……

　　他握緊了金獅子。

　　

　　「古神為證，」聽見自己在號角聲中低低地說：「強者必勝。」

　　

　　

* * *

 

　　

　　

　　「呼……」索爾一把把他放下，大功告成地舒了口氣：「到了！」

　　「殿下……」學士緊張地致歉：「真抱歉，害你消耗了體力……」

　　「好啦，少說廢話了，你知道要到哪裡去找神官？」索爾一點也沒放在心上，他可是諸神所愛的戰士，這對他而言只是活動筋骨而已。

　　「這個……」學士正在左右張望，索爾就先聽見了細微的腳步聲。

　　「誰？」他握住了錘子，轉過身去警戒著接近他們的人。

　　穿著白色亞麻布衣，身上底綴著樸素金飾的約頓人站在神殿的石階上看著他們，他面無表情，儘管眼睛裡有著一絲不信任和厭惡，但他並沒有表現出敵意和要攻擊他們的企圖；索爾看著他，靜悄悄地把錘子藏進了斗篷之下。

　　「什麼把帶到古神的神殿前？」神官威嚴地用生澀的通用語問，看著索爾的臉孔瞇起了眼睛：「……遠方來的陌生人。」

　　索爾不知道他是怎麼曉得自己是從何而來，但是他有一種直覺，覺得他最好不要多問。

　　「我想要參加比武。」他說，無畏地看著對方。

　　神官沉默了一下。

　　「你知道你要付出的代價會是鮮血。」他說。

　　「我不害怕。」

　　又是一陣沉默，但是這次對方眼裡少了厭惡。

　　「古神賞識勇者。」神官依然面無表情：「跟我來。」

　　索爾跟上了他，他看著遠方的山峰，這樣的景色壯闊得令人百感交集，如果可以他的確希望能夠多欣賞一會，但是他會在這裡只有一個原因，而那絕對不是為了寒巖城之巔的景色，畢竟昨天深夜裡的那場事件改變了的事情可不只一點。

　　

 

　　「你現在還覺得我不該去嗎？」

　　旅店的房門一關上，索爾就這樣問赫爾莫德。

　　「或許你真的不該，」後者看起來再也沒有一開始那種堅決反對的態度了：「但是如果有人想要殺死你來阻止你去，或許你也的確不該讓他們如願。」

　　「或許他們知道他是誰。」沃爾斯塔吞吞口水。

　　「我懷疑，如果他們真的知道，那派來的就不會是這種貨色。」范達爾搖搖頭。

　　「所以我不該去？」索爾問：「考慮清楚，這可是千載難逢的機會，我們現在很肯定的是勞菲不想要任何人知道這件事情，也不想要任何約頓以外的人參與……你不覺得，如果能讓他大吃一驚會很痛快嗎？」

　　「我不知道……」赫爾莫德語塞，顯然也拿不定主意。

　　「你知道多少關於神前比武的規矩？」索爾轉過頭去問年輕的學士。

　　「約頓人千年以來都沒變過神前比武的規則。」他冷靜地說：「我知道全部。」

　　赫爾莫德看著索爾，嘆了口氣。

　　「我送渡鴉去讓提爾現在就出發，」赫爾莫德嘆息，準備出門去送信：「他們已經到了鬼水渡口，先遣部隊連夜行軍，明天晚上之前可以到城外，至少給我們個保險。」

　　「索爾，你真的要做？」范達爾對於這個意料之外的發展張口結舌。

　　「當然，」索爾的眼神看起來非常篤定，充滿爭戰前的緊繃和自信，對著神官說：「告訴我你知道的一切。」

　　

 

　　索爾被迫結束了短暫的回想，因為神官已經停了下來。

 

　　他眼前面對著開闊天空的祭壇上擺著一個石鑿的盆子，被華麗的金雕點綴，索爾可以看見一隻蒼鷹翅膀張開的屍體被擺放著面對天空，他脖子流下的鮮血匯進了一個小的溝槽中，下面一個大一點的溝槽有著更多的血，在約頓的寒風裡已經結塊，渾渾濁濁的模樣很是噁心。

　　約頓神官站到了祭壇前，指著眼前的石階：「伸出你的手。」

　　索爾依言站上了石階，把手伸出來。神官拿起一旁鋒利的小刀，索爾看著那把小刀，如果刀上有毒呢？太晚了，刀子已經在他手上劃開一個刀口，神官一捏他的手指，艷紅的鮮血就滴進大的那個溝槽裡，然後神官把自己的手伸進了蒼鷹的血中：「舌頭。」

　　索爾不確定他是什麼意思，所以他有些困惑的張開了嘴，神官再次重複：「舌頭。」

　　這次索爾只好稍微伸出了舌頭，神官立刻伸出血淋淋的手指在他的舌頭上一抹，又抹了一點在他的額頭上。血腥味並沒有使索爾皺一下眉頭，他想也不想地就動了喉嚨，用唾液混合鮮血吞了下去。

　　他應該是沒做錯，因為現在神官又開口說話了。

 

　　「現在，古神的一部分存在你之中，」他用生澀的通用語誦念著祝辭：

 

「汝是古神的武者，為古神的榮耀而戰，如果汝值得，那古神為證，將祐汝獲勝。」

　　

 

　　

* * *

 

　　

 

 

 

　　人群的呼叫和一陣慘烈的哀嚎讓洛基回過神，他看著年輕的諸侯一邊大叫一邊退開，他持劍的右手已經被打成了血肉模糊的一團，家傳的寶劍、血肉和骨頭都落在了灑著薄薄積雪的地上。

　　

　　「我投降！我投降！」

　　洛基睜大眼睛，儘管多數人都知道量力而為的重要性，在只要能讓對手投降或是壓制對方便可得勝的狀況下，通常是不會有人刻意傷害對手的，比武裡的意外不可避免，但是這已經是第三個在戰鬥中失去手腳的諸侯了，而他們的對手都是……

　　「勝利者，」神官宣布：「赫朗格尼爾！」

　　

　　洛基皺起眉頭。

　　這是個能令任何對手恐懼的戰士，巨大、強壯，連他的笑容都帶著某種能致人於死地的猙獰，搭著他臉上醒目的傷疤，他笑起來令洛基打從骨子裡感到冬天也不能造成的寒冷。

　　可他能做什麼？洛基露出微笑接受他舉起他武器的致意，希望冰雪掩飾他臉上的蒼白和虛弱，此刻他稍早曾感受到的興奮已經蕩然無存，他只覺得自己非常蒼老而且疲憊，背負著昨夜的秘密讓他覺得自己的肩膀沉重不堪。

　　他早已經在太多的勝利者和失敗者的名字裡迷失，好像一切都離他很遠很遠，他既不屬於這場狂歡，也不屬於這個世界，不論人們如何歡呼他的名字，他都拒絕相信自己是這場鬧劇的主角。

　　年輕諸侯哭喊的聲音令洛基的胸口悶痛，並不是他覺得諸侯的性命有比任何人珍貴，而是他還那麼年輕……頂多和他一樣大吧？長得還不夠結實，他的對手，鐵森林的諸侯，勞菲最好的戰士赫朗格尼爾可以輕易地取勝，不需要這樣對付一個沒有經驗的對手。

　　在比武場上的死傷都認為是神的旨意，畢竟是少年自己願意參加比武的，可群眾的歡呼不再那樣熱烈了：失去手腳就失去了戰鬥力，對約頓人而言是很大的傷害，洛基不安地看了一眼他的兄長，赫爾賓帝皺著眉頭看起來像在忍耐，但他終究什麼也沒說。

　　洛基在少年踉蹌地逃離比武場時只是帶著深深的同情注視著他的背影：沒有人會扶他或上場幫助他，他必須靠自己的力量找到幫助，北方的嚴酷讓同情和憐憫都不能生存，所以他並不意外勞菲很快就喝住他：「洛基。」

　　洛基看向他父親，後者仍然盯著場內：「注視失敗者是對勝者的侮蔑。」

　　洛基明白，所以他很快地轉頭看著諸侯得意洋洋地致敬後轉身離開，但當整理場地的僕役開始忙碌時，洛基卻覺得自己有些鼻酸：「太年輕了。」

　　「他會恢復的，恢復。」蒼鴉安慰他：「他還年輕，年輕！」

　　洛基不知道他要怎樣恢復，就像他不知道他的兄長該怎樣站起來一樣。下一組的比武者已經上場了，他現在滿心想著的只是一個問題：難道少年贏了他就會比較快樂嗎？也許，至少他肯定赫朗格尼爾贏了他不會。

　　

　　這也就是為什麼接下來的幾回比賽裡，當他看到赫朗格尼爾將對手一個個打敗時，一種難以言喻的噁心就在他胃裡堆積起來。

　　整場比武成了一個令人沮喪而絕望的故事，一篇篇章節過去只令人更加疲憊而且灰心，因為他所喜歡的角色，至少他希望他們贏的角色都一個個在怪物的面前倒下：幾輪過去他已經大概知道摸清楚所有戰士的水準，而那令人沮喪，尤其是當他理解到就算有些實力相近的對手，也不大可能跟鐵森林的諸侯匹敵，於是原本期待著有一個英雄降臨的那種愚蠢想法很快就被取代成祈禱奇蹟出現，但他很清楚這個希望只是一個讓他不從座位上逃跑的微弱動力而已。

　　人們顯然也有一樣的想法，可是沒有人敢抱怨，至少成年人是如此。但當越來越多的戰士被重創，比武變成了一支獨秀的炫耀，隨著三輪之後所有的戰士進場都會正式唱名，死傷名單變成了令洛基難以忍受的負擔：現在他知道了他們的名字，他們的失敗和重傷就更令人無所適從。

　　他強迫自己去注視赫朗格尼爾的暴行，但那只讓他作嘔。他漸漸理解了父親要他接受禮物的理由，他偷偷看了一眼勞菲，勞菲臉上面無表情，但是眼神裡有一種他未曾見過的複雜情緒，洛基別過頭想著，或許勞菲已經知道這場比賽的結局，所以他才會要求洛基收下禮物、學會接受奉承，因為如果因為拒收禮物而激怒了赫朗格尼爾，那麼在他成為勝者之後，洛基將吞下苦果。

　　他為自己突然理解這件事情感到一種墜入深淵的絕望。

　　接下來的比武也並沒有讓他好過些，隨著時間過去他越發覺得心慌，他看得順眼的諸侯或諸侯之子多半太過年輕，在經驗上不可能與赫朗格尼爾相抗衡，看到赫朗格尼爾羞辱或重創自己支持的戰士時感覺尤其糟糕，可是強者為勝，洛基只能在諸侯往這裡看來時露出微笑，然後暗自噁心。

　　「我不喜歡他。」

　　當赫朗格尼爾在一次粉碎了一個諸侯的盾牌時這樣嘆息，看著對方將他的敵手擊潰：「但我想他會贏。」

　　「你應該喜歡他。」勞菲平淡地加上一句：「他很強。」

　　但那不該是唯一重要的，洛基靜靜地沒回話，和他父親爭論這點一點用處也沒有，因為洛基比誰都更清楚北方的規矩，如果不是因為他從遠來的人們那裡說過太多關於英雄、騎士和偉大、正義的國王的故事，他也不會覺得這有什麼好奇怪的。強者就是一切，人們歌頌強大的戰士，儘管他們也曾犯下殘暴的罪行。

 

　　這突然地讓他又想起了昨夜在街道的陰影裡，金髮傭兵塞在他手裡的那枚硬幣。

 

　　他輕輕握著它，好像那出於他也不曉得為什麼的理由給了他一點勇氣。

　　他也很強，他恍惚地想，他不確定自己該對他放走自己的做法懷抱什麼感想，他只是很肯定如果他碰上的是別人，他已經成了一具在水溝裡腐爛的屍體。

　　那或許就是正直和慈悲。約頓人理解正直和善良，但是在力量的面前這些只不過是無法填飽肚子的空談；而此刻，正直或許是離眼前這個怪物最遠的東西了，他看著赫朗格尼爾，看著人們帶著恐懼注地視著他，然後他想起金髮傭兵碧藍的眼睛和他看著少年刺客的表情。

　　

　　勇氣不是知道怎麼舉刀殺人，而是怎麼刀下留人。他想起蒼鴉曾經跟他講起遙遠國度的故事，儘管蒼鴉線在靜默地注視著場上毫無仁義道德的暴行，但他知道他的老師如果可以，一定會再一次告訴他這個他當時一點都不能理解的訓誡。

　　這念頭很奇怪地一直纏著他，一夜未眠和對預言的震驚讓他偶爾會在比武漫長的纏鬥中產生一種微妙的感覺，他當然不該期待這個，但是他看著鐵森林的諸侯兇殘地將對手擊垮時，突然他很希望那西來的喜鵲從天而降，把赫朗格尼爾的眼睛給啄出來……

　　或許會這樣想有一點是出於對他父親的不滿。他的眼角瞥見勞菲的表情依舊紋風不動，他不知道勞菲的伴侶、他的父親是怎樣的人，但赫朗格尼爾不會是一個好伴侶，至少他不會是他所期望的那種人，他聽說赫朗格尼爾的兩個幼子都死得莫名，他的伴侶---古神在上，如果有人知道他們的名字---也都來來去去，誰也不知道他們的下場，最後一個聽說是在勞菲宣布神前比武之後沒多久後「病死」的。

　　洛基想到這裡就打了個冷顫，古神保佑如果他若真不幸嫁給他，赫朗格尼爾不會有膽那樣對付他。

　　然而，他期望著什麼呢？在一片喧嘩、歡呼中，他發現自己其實也從不敢認真想這個問題，因為他害怕如果他有所期待，那麼當最後像赫朗格尼爾這樣的人勝出時，他會痛苦不堪；另一方面，他也從未見過這些諸侯，當然也不知道自己該期待什麼。

　　但當比武進行至此，他只肯定了一件事情：對，他不想要任何人贏，但是這其中他最不希望赫朗格尼爾勝出。

　　希望下一個上場的可以打敗赫朗格尼爾。他握著那枚象徵自己死裡逃生的金幣這樣想，也許他可以期待另一個天大的好運發生。

　　

　　他就這樣失望著直到了此刻最終回合。

　　

 

* * *

 

 

　　

　　「這就是最後了。」赫爾賓帝在他們開始擊鼓前這樣對他說，他看著他的表情很心疼。洛基虛弱地一笑：其實有時候他還寧可他不要這麼溫柔地對自己，那令他覺得自己格外地悲慘。

　　他只能坐在看台上任由別人的戰鬥決定自己的命運，這令他感到對自己無比厭惡……所有人都可以拿起劍來挑戰，除了一個人，那就是他自己。

　　多可笑，這就是古神對他的安排。

　　群眾在戰士進場前就開始歡呼，這讓洛基稍微有了一點力氣繼續觀看。儘管洛基知道在正式比賽結束後還是會有一個讓任何人都有機會挑戰的時間，但是在他眼中，這的確是最後一回合，而這也的確是配得上最後一回合的戰士。

　　「克洛克特！克洛克特！」

　　在歡呼聲中走進場的是一個英俊年輕的諸侯。洛基看著這個比武者，覺得這個上午第一次有陽光造訪了他烏雲密布的思緒。

　　「孤嘯谷地的領主之子，『狼之牙』克洛克特！」

　　他真的是個是很英俊的男子，洛基必須承認在一片兇殘暴戾或中年的面孔中看到這樣一張臉是讓人感到歡快而新鮮的；他並不過分年輕，正值壯年並且體格良好，髮辮梳得整整齊齊，盔甲也在中午的陽光裡閃閃發亮，看起來非常討人喜歡。

　　他一邊走一邊接受人們的歡呼和擁戴，人們將身上的金飾扔進場內，年輕未婚的約頓人也沒有一個不為了他的出現騷動的。

　　洛基看著戰士走到他面前行禮，他低頭還禮，抬起頭看見戰士閃閃發亮的雙眼正在看著自己，露出了燦爛的笑：那是會令一個約頓少年魂牽夢縈的笑，洛基不禁為了這樣的殷勤而微笑起來。

　　「您喜歡他？」蒼鴉在戰士向勞菲王行禮時低聲問。

　　「不，」洛基笑了，自從比武開始後第一次感覺舒坦了一點，或許他可以打贏赫朗格尼爾？也許他終歸不必期待什麼喜鵲：「不過我希望他贏，是的。」

　　他沒有注意到勞菲看著他，一言不發。

　　

　　

　　

　　在場邊的索爾看向場內，吹了聲口哨。

 

　　「怎麼了？」學士問。他們站在堆滿了沒人要的鎧甲和武器的準備帳篷裡，和幾個不時瞪著他的約頓人一樣準備著上場挑戰，學士剛剛替他找來了一些還能用的盔甲，正在打亮他們。這盔甲是隨手在上場前的準備房旁邊拿的，其實做工還算不錯，巨人後裔的盔甲穿在索爾身上竟然剛好，只是上面還有血跡，可能屬於某個傷重不治的小諸侯吧

　　「好小子，真能打。」索爾說，他看著他進到帳篷前就已經開始的戰鬥，觀察了一會：「可惜，太年輕了。」

　　「您自己也沒有多老吧。」學士嘆氣：「竟然這已經是最後一場了，幸好我們趕上了。」

　　他說話的時候眼光迴避著四周瞪視著他的約頓人，但是索爾沒有注意到，只是看著場內。

　　「……不好。」索爾看了一會，突然搖搖頭低頭下去替自己的左腕纏上布條。

　　「怎麼了，不是快贏了嗎？」學士不理解地問，看著場內地比賽，年輕的戰士把高大的諸侯逼到角落，似乎準備終結這場比賽，人們歡呼叫囂著的聲音震天價響。

　　「那老的諸侯多半是逗他的。」索爾走到帳棚旁邊看著，從帳篷到會場的通道閒雜人等不得入內，他們剛剛可是花了一番功夫才進來的，那個約頓人看見他額上那點血的表情簡直像是有人狂揍了他一樣難看。

　　「天啊。」果不其然，不一會學士就臉色蒼白的看著年輕諸侯被隔擋開來，打倒在地：「老天，他不會是要……」

　　索爾沒有眨一下眼睛，只是皺著眉頭在群眾的驚呼和尖叫中看著年輕諸侯的臉被反覆地用燧石棒毆打，直到他再也不動為止。

　　

　　

　　

　　洛基覺得自己全身的血都凝固了，他張大眼睛看著這一切，直到他回過神來時，半刻鐘前還生氣蓬勃的年輕戰士已經成了一團爛肉，躺在他面前。

　　「為什麼殺了他？」洛基轉身幾乎像是在控訴一樣直問他父親和兄長：「他不需要那樣做！這是謀殺！」

　　「……」他的兄長沒有說話，只是眉頭深鎖。

　　「埃克羅！」洛基在他父兄那裡要不到答案，於是轉向他的老師，他的眼神既驚慌又憤怒，他怎麼可以這樣？正式的比武不需要用到如此兇殘的手段，赫朗格尼爾只是嫉妒對方比他還要有人氣，但是不需要殺人啊！

　　「殿下……」埃克羅顯然很猶豫，但是勞菲並沒有阻止他，所以老蒼鴉最後還是輕聲解釋：「因為您，殿下。」

　　好像血液凝固的感覺還不夠糟糕似的，他渾身冷得他什麼也感覺不到了。

　　他看向他父親，他父親同意的表情讓他了解到自己有多麼愚蠢：這地方從頭到尾都是一個舞台，所有人都在看著他，而他的反應竟可以決定一個人的生死……赫朗格尼爾知道他屬意的是另一個參賽者，所以對他扭曲的心智而言如果不殺死他，那他贏了也不算真的得到洛基……

　　這是多麼殘酷的想法。

 

　　洛基臉色蒼白的樣子讓埃克羅於心不忍地說：「他害死了他自己。」蒼鴉安慰道，「他知道比賽有風險……如果他不那樣向您獻殷勤，或許他不會死。」

　　洛基沒說話，他的手還在顫抖，但他的父親已經先開口了。

　　「……記住，洛基，」勞菲的聲音不帶一點感情：「有些事情你如果不能隱藏起來只讓自己知道的，別人就會用它來傷害你。」

　　洛基抬頭看向他的父親，眼睛裡寫滿了絕望和不敢置信。

　　「所以我必須活得沒有感情嗎？」他問，聲音還有點發抖。

　　勞菲看著他，他的兒子正在恐懼和驚愕中尋求他的安慰，但是他不能給他，否則他就不會強壯。他已經足夠溺愛這個孩子了，他後悔地心想，他早就該狠下心讓他學會這世界上的殘酷才是。

　　他當然不知道洛基到下城去的事情，洛基心想，他並不是不清楚他父親想要教導他什麼，他只是為了他父親竟然一點都沒有要阻止這些事情發生而感到被背叛。

　　「……你當然可以有感情。」勞菲的臉上依舊沒有表情，語氣裡卻有一種難言的苦澀：「但永遠記住那些讓你喜愛、憎恨和渴望的，或許有一天會成為你的死亡。」

　　洛基正想開口說些什麼，他父親看著他的最後一眼突然讓他理解到他並不是不為他的痛苦感到痛苦，但在神，在整個世界面前，他父親也是那麼地渺小無力，他無法阻止赫朗格尼爾打碎年輕諸侯的腦子，他無法阻止他的孩子受到傷害……但是他可以教他怎樣不讓他的敵人得逞。

　　這是忠告，這是勞菲最後能給他上的一課。

　　洛基很快地整理好自己，小心翼翼地深吸一口氣，勞菲看著他，在他驚訝的眼神裡他看著他的兒子對勝利者露出微笑，光彩動人，儘管他的手握著扶手用力得幾乎發白，看起來也依舊優雅得像是剛剛那些對話，那些驚慌和傷心從未發生。

 

　　而勞菲不知道哪件事情更讓他難受。

 

　　「我明白，父王。」洛基開口說話時甚至沒有轉頭看他的父兄，只是對著諸侯點點頭，再轉向其他的群眾接受他們的致意：「不過說到底是他害死了自己。這是他甘願冒的風險……不是嗎？」

　　喧囂與歡呼，他們微笑，他們端莊地面對這場盛事，但是風平浪靜底下每個人都在流血，洛基覺得喉嚨裡有一種苦澀的液體正在翻攪，但他知道，這就是他長大成人的第一課，用鮮血和懊悔寫下來的教訓。

　　


	4. 第四章 巨人之冬

 

　　索爾看著他們把年輕諸侯的屍體抬出去，只覺得可惜。

　　

　　「死得真不值啊。」他搖搖頭，一邊替自己的右手纏上布條：「那是個好的戰士，如果在阿斯加德，他夠格做御前侍衛或軍團長的。」

　　不過約頓人越是互相殘殺，就會越虛弱，這或許是件好事，他心想。

　　並不是他對於死亡毫無感覺，只是他看過更英勇的戰士死去，死去的人好像永遠都是好人，他想，他們活著時正直，卻比他們任何人都還要早與諸神同在，徒留下生者和他們的眼淚……他對約頓人的信仰所知不多，但是他想他的神明會為他英勇的戰鬥感到驕傲。

　　「……的確是沒有必要殺死他沒錯。」希亞費臉色蒼白地說，他站在那裏好一陣子無法動彈：「但是接下來就不一樣了。」

　　「喔？」索爾好奇地看向場內，他覺得自己聽見了哭聲和哀悼，混著神官宣布勝利者的聲音，聽起來非常混亂。

　　場上白袍的神官向群眾宣布著最後的勝利者，儘管群眾的歡呼稀稀落落，可以聽出有些勉強，也不如比賽前那樣的熱烈，但是比賽的結果至此，沒有人能說些什麼。

　　多麼不名譽的勝利。索爾哼聲：「這就是約頓人的冠軍。」

　　「他還不是冠軍，」希亞費低聲說：「至少在挑戰結束前都還不是。」

　　神官在差不多的時間開始對著帳篷和群眾大喊：「有沒有人要挑戰勝利者？」

　　第一聲，並沒有人回應，群眾靜靜地等待著。

　　「有沒有人要挑戰勝利者？」神官再次大喊。

　　

　　「我。」

　　

　　索爾驚訝地發現，一個一直坐在帳篷陰影處的約頓老人突然站起來，他全副武裝，聲音宏亮，臉上滿是皺紋和風霜但是身姿仍不顯老態。

　　他從索爾身邊走過，完全沒有看他一眼，索爾卻對這個老頭的丰采很是欽佩。

　　「我知道約頓人好戰，」索爾說，看著老人在群眾的歡呼中走向場內：「但現在我明白了。」

　　「這或許是個好的策略。」希亞費說，仔細聽著唱名，然後翻譯給索爾聽：「是千霜林的諸侯。」

　　「諸侯？」索爾問學士：「但為什麼他之前都沒有上場？我以為挑戰是給沒有諸侯資格的人參加的。」

　　「他在等對手消耗體力。」希亞費小聲回答：「赫朗格尼爾已經對戰了最少十回，他知道自己不可能在前面就打敗他，所以等到現在。」

　　「那為什麼其他人不這樣做？」索爾挑起眉毛：「這是賽制的漏洞吧？」

　　「因為挑戰勝利者必須以一方的死亡為結束，」希亞費嘆息：「這是挑戰者必須冒的風險，任何手段在挑戰裡都是允許的……不過現在看起來已經沒有差別了。」

　　索爾明白了，諸侯已經老邁，如果運氣好擊敗了年輕的鐵森林諸侯，那便是極大的好運，如果死去……

　　「他大概也很快就會被其他年輕貴族挑戰而失去諸侯之位，不如光榮地在神前死去……」學士解釋，轉頭不去看場上的廝殺：「但我很懷疑這值得。」

　　值不值得索爾不知道，但這比他想得還要好，能夠殺死對方的比武總是更加刺激，生死懸於一線的緊張才能真正讓他發揮……他是戰士，他與死亡戰鬥，非死即生是他每一場戰鬥的賭注，比起不痛不癢彬彬有禮的比武，他喜歡這樣的安排。

　　所以他等待。

　　

　　老諸侯打了一場精彩的仗。索爾必須承認，他的經驗讓赫朗格尼爾吃了一點苦頭；他虛晃對手的功力相當了得，索爾很快地看出來他抓準了對手最大的弱點在進攻。表面上這個無堅不摧的戰鬥能手是沒有弱點的，但是索爾知道沒有弱點的戰士並不存在，所以他一點就看出來了老諸侯的計謀背後是他對這個對手苦心觀察的結果。

　　赫朗格尼爾移動的速度和攻擊力量都在水準以上，但是他的武器選擇卻有一個致命的缺陷，索爾入迷地看著老諸侯逼著他不斷揮擊他的燧石棒，一次遠，一次近……他在耐心等待著他揮過頭無法及時回防的時機。

　　這樣的智慧只有時間能夠給予，索爾心想，就算他知道他的打算，他也很懷疑自己可以把這個意圖隱藏的如此之好。

　　不過老諸侯的體力已經不行了，索爾惋惜地發現，他的膝蓋有點問題，沒能站得很穩，最終果真成了他的致命傷。

　　希亞費連忙別過頭去，索爾依舊看著，皺起了眉頭。人們惋惜地為老諸侯哀嚎，但老諸侯的死並沒有帶給索爾太大的感觸，他在戰場上失去無數優秀的戰士，每一個都帶給他無限的感慨。

　　但是現在並不是哀悼的時刻，他正想要站起來，一個站在不遠處、個子非常高大的約頓人就先吆喝著走上了戰場，在經過索爾身邊時，他橫了索爾一眼並且撞了一下索爾的肩膀，索爾立刻就想要揮拳過去，但是希亞費立刻使盡力氣拉住他：「別這樣！會有麻煩的！」

　　索爾只能憤怒地看著他的對手走上場去，啐了一聲：「如果他沒被那怪物打敗，我會很樂意親自了結他。」

　　「您冷靜點啊……」希亞費無奈地說。

　　索爾氣沖沖地甩開了了他，瞪著其他不懷好意笑著的約頓人。

　　

　　令人欣慰的是大個子雖然長得很壯，但是並沒有表現得太過出色。這場戰鬥甚至比老諸侯那場還沒有看頭。索爾帶著一點幸災樂禍看著大個子被痛毆，他是不會感到抱歉的。他也很高興地用眼角餘光發現身旁的約頓人開始悄悄離開了幾個，剩下的幾個看起來也不再充滿戰意，讓他不禁莞爾。

　　「那麼，我想下一個就上場吧。」索爾對希亞費說，把錘子包在隨手抓到的一件破布裡放在桌上：「看好它。」

　　「什麼？」希亞費大吃一驚：「這不是您的隨身武器嗎？」

　　「所有人都知道阿斯加德的王子用什麼武器，而我是無名的布萊克，用的是……」他在武器堆裡挑起了一把劍：「這個。」

　　學士目瞪口呆，就算他沒動過刀槍，也知道那只是一把普普通通的劍，和諸神賜與王子的魔法神錘根本無法相比。

　　「您在自殺！」學士激動地說：「請不要這樣，您要是有個萬一……」

　　「那麼，就告訴我父親我英勇地戰鬥過了。」索爾自信地微笑，聽見場外的動靜：「好啦，我要出場了，願諸神保佑我活著回去吧。」

 

* * *

 

　

　　洛基知道他們已經開始清理屍體，所以他甚至沒有力氣去注視場內。

　　「勝利者，赫朗格尼爾！」

　　結束了，他心想。他的人生還沒開始就真正結束了，他想，無數恐怖的想像開始出現，他覺得全身的力氣都在遠離自己。

　　「殿下，」埃克羅試圖安慰他，但是他也找不到適合的語句。赫爾賓帝轉過頭看向洛基的表情好像有人生生地切下了他的另一條腿一樣痛苦。只有勞菲仍然注視著場內，像是石雕一樣不為所動。

　　「有沒有人要挑戰勝利者？」

　　誰都好……洛基發現自己慌亂地祈禱著。他不在乎那是不是西來的喜鵲，他不在乎那是不是販夫走卒……

　　「有沒有人要挑戰勝利者？」

　　求求你，古神們……

　　「有沒有人要挑戰勝利者？」

　　一片沉默中，有人站了出來。

　　「我，」就在所有人都以為這是最後的時候，一個聲音響亮地穿過了整個會場，直穿過洛基的腦門，讓他驚恐地抬起頭：

　　「我要挑戰勝利者。」

　　

　　如果心臟可以因為恐懼、欣喜、痛苦和所有最詭異的情緒組合而停止，那洛基的心臟的確在那一瞬間停住了。

　　那個聲音。

　　

　　 _「你走吧。」_

 

　　他想起那雙眼睛，那在火光下閃耀的金髮。那枚口袋裡的金獅子。

　　

　　 _「拿著，你的身手還行，去找份工作，不要再做這種事情了。」_

　　

　 _啊啊_ 。

　　洛基恍惚地想到，他竟然從來就不知道他的名字，那個放過了他一命的傭兵。

　　神明到底對他有什麼安排？

　　

 

* * *

 

　　

　　索爾走進場中，剛剛適應了陽光，他抬起頭可以看見約頓人正在驚恐地議論紛紛，甚至有人抱開了孩子不讓孩子看到他。這真是諷刺，索爾心想，他很快地就看見他入場的反方向坐著勞菲和其他的貴族，勞菲的臉色鐵青，整個看台上一片死寂，彷彿他們不知道該對這個場面做出什麼反應。

　　

　　這讓索爾有些得意了，他很快地掃視了看台，然後他發現一雙直勾勾看著他的眼睛。

　　索爾和阿斯加德那些文人雅士不同，他是戰士，對於歌頌美麗事物之類的的事情沒有興趣，並不是他不欣賞美麗的東西，他只是更加專注於力量和戰鬥。

　　但他也的確聽過詩人在醉意中歌詠的美麗男女，那些閃耀如星的眼眸、金色陽光一樣的柔軟秀髮和珍珠般的皮膚聽起來都是很空泛的東西，也從未真正帶給他什麼感受，直到此刻，他驚訝地發現那些他以為自根本沒有注意過的細節都在腦海中浮現了出來，在他看著勞菲身邊的少年時。

　　那是個美少年，索爾心想，有些羞於承認自己曾經取笑那些熱愛年輕男孩的達官顯貴和藝術家，畢竟，男孩再怎樣青春，又怎麼會比少女和成熟的女子美麗呢？

　　可是他不得不承認自己錯了，那張年輕細緻的臉被索爾見過最精細的珠寶點綴，他的五官深邃而優雅，皮膚是溫潤的藍色，看起來光滑柔軟。他如墨一樣滑順的髮辮上纏繞著金絲和寶石，他的眼睛……他的眼睛不是紅色的，索爾銳利地捕捉到了這點，但是那也是因為那雙大眼睛實在很難忽視：特別是他眼裡和全身上下都寫著恐懼、驚慌和不敢置信的時候。

　　如果這是怪物的臉孔，那被怪物恐懼的自己又是什麼？索爾發現他還沒辦法把這種奇怪的感覺好好分析，他也不知道那是誰，是勞菲的妻子還是兒子，神官的咳嗽聲就已經打斷了他。

　　「陌生人，你的名字。」他問，神色冷淡，對於他這樣盯著看台上的王族顯然很不滿。

　　索爾可以從勞菲的反應中看出來他也非常不悅，但他沒時間細想那麼多了，他得有個名字……然後他的視線落在自己黑色的斗篷上。

　　「布萊克。」他說，直覺地撒謊：「『勇敢的』布萊克。」

　　神官看起來並不相信，但是他也沒有說什麼，只是轉頭去宣布：

　　「左手邊，鐵森林的旗幟，諸侯的冠軍，鐵森林的領主，『殘酷的』、『燧石之心』赫朗格尼爾！」

　　

　　索爾很清楚這個名號，鐵森林可是赫赫有名的不毛之地，出產整片大陸上最凶惡的雪原巨狼，擁有那塊封地的赫朗格尼爾是勞菲手下的大將，也是出了名殘暴好殺的約頓人，當年在戰場上他手持一根遂石巨棒，成為不少阿斯加德人口中的藍色魔鬼。

他的個子也名不虛傳地相當高大，表情暴戾，臉上一條長長的疤痕從太陽穴橫畫到嘴唇：那是當年奧丁打敗他時給他留下的紀念，但他也沒有放過他父親，索爾心想，他畢竟讓奧丁失去了一隻眼睛。

　　那這樣說起來可真是世仇的對決了，儘管對方一點都不知情，只是打量著眼前這個似曾相識的對手，索爾可以看出來他的疑惑，因為索爾儘管頭髮凌亂、衣著破舊，但是他仍然長得極像奧丁年輕時的樣子。赫朗格尼爾當然不會忘記仇人奧丁的臉，但索爾沒有奧丁的大鬍子，奧丁擊敗他時也早已經邁入中年，所以最後他仍然沒認出他來，只是對著一個小小傭兵的愚勇輕蔑地露出了扭曲的笑。

　　那笑容讓他噁心。聽過赫朗格尼爾用他的武器把他的犯人一個個像打球似地擊飛出去取樂的事蹟，他對於戰敗者的殘忍行為他贏得了他的稱號。他可以說是所有索爾憎恨約頓人的原因：他強大，但殘忍且不仁不義。

　　「右手邊，無名的挑戰者，」神官指著他的方向：「『勇敢的』布萊克！」

　　整個場子當然沒有人歡呼，不過並不是索爾會在意就是了，畢竟這個稱號是他臨時胡謅的，根本沒有人知道他是誰，更別提他是個阿斯加德人，他腦子進水才會期待他們為他喝采。儘管這挺不是滋味，索爾也知道他有更重要的事情要專注，他邁開步伐，注視著他的對手，他的對手也瞪著他，殘酷地笑了起來。

　　他還小的時候他父親就告訴過他，戰士最重要的是要有直視死亡的勇氣。

　　現在他看著的，應該就是死亡血紅的眼睛。

　　

　　「古神為證，」神官讓兩人各就各位之後這樣大聲地宣布：

　　

　　「強者必勝！」

　　

* * *

 

　　

 

　　看台上的驚慌在神官宣布了比武者的身分之後擴散了。洛基渾身僵硬地感受著這一切。

　　布萊克。不，這不是他的名字，那只是他的斗篷的顏色……

　　喜鵲的顏色。

　　他為了自己這個想法大吃一驚，但是他用盡全力不讓那顯現在臉上。

　　「父王，」赫爾賓帝既驚又怒地看著他的父親：「為什麼這傢伙知道有比武？」

　　「……顯然有人告訴他了。」勞菲的聲音裡沒有一點感情，純粹地就事論事，卻讓洛基因為心虛而別開了視線：「我們不能期待秘密被保守。」

　　洛基完全慌了神，他其實一直都知道有這個可能……是，他期望有人來打倒赫朗格尼爾，但是當對方真的出現時，他又寧可自己沒有許過這樣的願望……

　　「命令裡只提到不能讓華納海姆和阿爾夫海姆的人入境……」洛基可以聽見他身後的的貴族在驚慌地私語：「為什麼不攔下阿斯加德人？」

　　「因為我們是他們的附庸啊！」另一個人回答：「把奧丁安插在我們這邊的人弄走，就等於是宣佈要搞叛變……」

　　「可惡……」赫爾賓帝啐了聲，洛基難得看見他的兄長如此憤怒，赫爾賓帝看見他的表情彷彿也察覺到自己的失態，於是安慰他：「沒關係的，洛基，赫朗格尼爾不會輸……他是北方最強的戰士啊！」

　　他是，但是如果他贏了，他就可以得到他……難道這樣會比較好嗎？

　　矛盾不足以形容他此刻的感受。洛基沒有問，他不敢在他父親面前這樣說，所以他露出微笑。

　　「當然。」他回答，語氣輕鬆。他在市井裡打滾學會最重要的就是怎樣不露出害怕的神色，他現在的驚慌也不會對這一切有任何幫助，儘管他的肩膀此刻因為恐懼而顫抖不已。

　　抬頭挺胸，他告訴自己，他是偉大巨人的後裔，他流著尤彌爾無懼的鮮血，他不害怕寒冬和死亡，他不怕任何事情，他要相信古神們會照看著他。

　　這讓他終於有力氣看著場內的比武，仔細檢視這個昨夜放他一條生路的陌生人。

　　後悔來得很快，因為昨天深夜中他沒有看清楚的細節，這下可全部都看到了：儘管他的斗篷破舊、盔甲也都是不值得一提的破銅爛鐵，但是卻沒有辦法壓抑住他在那身破爛底下露出來的狂傲和自信，他是個身經百戰的戰士，他可以輕易地看出來他對於這樣的決鬥完全勢在必得。

　　那讓洛基在瞬間產生了一個可怕的直覺，他會贏。

　　儘管傭兵的身高還不到赫朗格尼爾的前胸，他們互相觀察彼此緩慢地繞著圈子，耐心地等待對方出手。赫朗格尼爾對於這個未知的對手仍存在幾分顧忌，但是他仍然會比這個傭兵先失去耐心，洛基知道，因為他太過驕傲了，他想要喝采，想要他苦戰了一天得來的獎品，他的心浮氣躁顯現在他的動作和眼神中，他的對手不會放過這點。

　　誰先出手誰就會輸。他心想，赫朗格尼爾的沉重的戰甲和一個上午的勞動在消耗他的體力，日正當中，驟來的熱氣讓約頓人開始更加地煩躁……洛基的心一沉，對，他或許厭惡這個諸侯，但是他到底是個約頓人，他不可能為阿斯加德人的勝利喝彩，他不應該這麼做……

　　群眾的想法也是一樣的，但是洛基和所有的約頓人一樣，他們生來熱愛戰鬥，對於眼前這樣的大戰，他們是不可能不興奮的……就算這攸關的是自己的命運，如果古神所預言的預言沒有錯，那也是整個北國和世界的命運……

　　

　　

* * *

 

 

 

　　索爾其實必須感謝那個千霜林的老諸侯，願他的神明保佑他，否則索爾也不可能減這樣一個現成的便宜，知道該怎樣對付他的對手。

　　他和赫朗格尼爾繞著圈子，瞪著彼此，他可以看出來對方的兇狠和恨不得一把把他扯成兩半的怒意，那很好，索爾心想，在戰鬥中先鬧情緒的人就會成為輸家，為了激怒對方，他刻意露出挑釁的微笑。

　　他可以看出對方的戰甲正在消耗他的體力，而他只需要用他剛剛學到的來對付他就可以了。他把劍反手握著，他知道約頓人喜愛戰鬥，那麼，就讓他來示範一下諸神所愛的戰士是怎樣戰鬥的吧。

　　

　

* * *

 

 

　　

　　「他在做什麼？」

　　赫爾賓帝忍不住焦急地說。

　　洛基理解他在說什麼。赫爾賓帝教會了他幾乎所有關於戰鬥的知識，所以他很清楚赫朗格尼爾先向對手衝出去的危險性。

　　兩個人影很快便開始了一來一往的攻擊、防守和閃避，打得比之前任何一場比賽都激烈。洛基必須承認這是很精彩的戰鬥，金髮的傭兵比他們所有人想得都還要更能打、更敏捷，儘管因為赫朗格尼爾揮舞著燧石棒而無法靠近他，但是他也的確使出了幾個漂亮的格擋，也趁著赫朗格尼爾對他進身攻擊時回敬了他幾招，每一招都結結實實地把對方打出了傷。

　　他很驚訝地發現傭兵竟然可以在看似根本不可能做些什麼的空檔裡攻擊諸侯。太快了，他想，他們戰鬥的速度如此之快，洛基的上半身幾乎掛出了自己的座位，但他發現自己看著的並不是赫朗格尼爾，而是金髮的傭兵。

　　儘管是他見過最粗暴的攻勢中也帶著他從未看過的身段，每一個攻擊都熟練得游刃有餘，簡直像是在這之前他已經做過無數回一模一樣的事情，與其說是命懸一線的比武，不如說是表演……不，他們是去哪裡找來這個怪物的？這樣的人當傭兵實在是大材小用，雖然他拿劍的樣子有些奇怪，但是那是約頓的黑鐵，可能他根本不是使劍的人，否則……

　　洛基的心涼了，他看著傭兵巧妙地閃過了諸侯的揮擊，反身劃過了對方的胸甲：不是對著胸甲，是對著把胸甲固定在他身上的皮帶。他出手的速度之快、手法之精準，諸侯一邊大吼一邊退了開來，他胸口沉重的甲冑就這樣落在地上，血液從細長的傷口滲出了他的皮膚。

　　

　　這是怎麼回事？

　　

　　

* * *

 

 

　　通常索爾並不會這樣婆婆媽媽地羞辱對手，但是在這場戰鬥裡激怒對方有其必要性，所以當赫朗格尼爾手忙腳亂地想掛回胸甲卻失敗時，群眾發出的小小笑聲和議論就成了引燃他怒意最好的星火。

　　索爾割得剛好夠深，如果赫朗格尼爾沒有被怒氣沖昏頭，他應該可以感覺得到只有他的皮帶被割斷並不是巧合。索爾刻意選擇那裡下刀是因為雖然不夠深到致命，但每一次諸侯揮動燧石棒都會造成腦人的疼痛，他很滿意地站在遠處看著諸侯剪是自己的傷口和已經無法在被穿上的胸甲，帶著挑釁：下一次，他的刀刃會直接穿過他的心臟。

　　索爾很高興看見諸侯氣極敗壞地丟下了胸甲，所以怒氣沖沖地揮著燧石棒朝他衝過來時，他一點都不覺得害怕，因為諸侯才是需要害怕的人：這就是他在等待的時刻。

　　他很快閃過了諸侯沉重的燧石棒，但是一個堅硬的拳頭卻出乎意料地以他沒有想過的速度打在他臉上：血腥味立刻充斥了他的嘴，他飛了出去，狠狠撞在場邊一堆武器上。

　　好吧，他畢竟不是萬能的，他頭昏腦脹地想，很快地站了起來防衛自己，他的視線恢復時他發現諸侯只是得意洋洋地對著群眾叫囂，並沒有衝過來攻擊他的意思。

　　經過一天的戰鬥之後這個約頓怪物或許還有體力，索爾心想，吐掉嘴裡的一口血，他受了些小傷，但血腥味卻像是喚醒了他戰鬥的慾望似的，讓他野蠻地笑了起來。

　　

　　顯然這一切都讓他的對手太過高傲了，而在戰場上這樣的大意有時代價是非常，非常高昂的。

　　

 

　　洛基在金髮傭兵用迅雷不及掩耳的速度衝向赫朗格尼爾時險些驚叫起來，但是所有人的驚呼聲都來不及提醒諸侯，那個他們以為承受不了他一拳的阿斯加德人竟然毫髮未損，他速度快得嚇人，朝著諸侯的手臂揮刀砍下的姿態簡直就像……

　　 _一頭獅子。_

　　

　　洛基終於想起他看過的鬥獸比賽裡那和巨熊撕殺的動物，北國沒有獅子，但是那隻遙遠國度來的野獸並沒有因為冰天雪地的酷寒就向比他高大兩倍的黑熊屈服，在一陣緊湊而精彩的搏鬥中牠抓緊了機會撲上去，一口咬開了熊的肚子，溫熱的鮮血噴出來時，沾在他金黃的鬃毛上，那當牠最終咬斷了熊的脖子時，他眼神裡的那種狂妄、野蠻和高貴，是洛基永遠都不會忘記的畫面……

　　那瞬間他腦中閃過的是古詩裡豪氣萬千的英雄，是詩歌裡讚賞歌詠的王子，但站在他眼前的明明就是一個傭兵，不是嗎？

　　一種不祥的預感讓洛基抓緊了自己的胸口，不，不該是這樣的，這其中有什麼不對，這一切都不對，錯了，全都錯了！

　　群眾猛然尖叫起來，洛基驚嚇地看著赫朗格尼爾的右手此刻落到了地上，切口乾淨俐落得像是屠夫在切肉一樣，他的燧石棒也跟著他的手一起掉落，甚至還緊緊握著他的武器。

　　洛基在那瞬間還以為自己看到了早上那個被赫朗格尼爾砍下右手的少年。他轉過頭去，可以看見所有人心裡想的都是一樣的事情。這是報應。

　　儘管右手鮮血直流，痛苦不堪，但是這傢伙到底是比索爾想得還要死硬。諸侯顯然還是不想放棄，他怒吼的聲音迴盪在山谷裡，索爾把劍在手裡轉了轉，調整到更鋒利的那一面，他冷冷地看著對手試圖去撿起自己的武器，但是他不會讓他這樣做的。

　　群眾再一次爆出驚呼。

　　索爾看著自己擲出去的那把劍準確地插在諸侯肚子上，他用力之大，劍身已經穿出了諸侯的背，徹底破壞了他的脊椎，索爾知道自己的準頭，所以他只是等待著諸侯吼叫著，徒勞無功地試圖拔出那把劍，最後因為下半身終於失去力量和知覺而倒下。

　　

　　索爾知道他已經不能動彈了，很多年以前他第一次獵熊的時候就學到了這招；他在走向他時順手撿起了沉重無比的燧石棒，把他那雙緊握著棒子的斷手掰開扔掉，站到了他此刻被自己的血淹沒的對手面前。

　　他冷酷地看著他，居高臨下，表情倨傲冷漠，他的金髮在風中飄揚著，像極了年輕時的眾王之王……

　　這一下諸侯終於認出了他。

　　「是你！」他滿嘴是血地大叫起來，索爾冷酷地看著他，舉起了他用來殺死無數手無寸鐵者的武器。

　　「我詛咒你！」赫朗格尼爾大聲吼叫：「我詛咒你不得好死！」

　　索爾沒給他第二次機會，他舉起巨人的燧石棒往下狠狠一砸，洛基立刻閉上了眼睛。

　　

　　他只聽見一個偌大的會場在那瞬間像墳場一樣寂靜；他不知道自己應該感受到什麼，他一方面覺得安心和寬慰，只因為傭兵為所有的受害者出了一口惡氣，但那喜悅的情緒瞬間就被恐懼和慌張吞沒：他做了什麼？他對他父親做了什麼，他又對他自己做了什麼？

　　他在一種哀傷的了然中睜開眼睛看著場上那一攤血紅。

　　

　　

　　是他自己一手造成了古神的預言。是翡翠自己引來了喜鵲。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　索爾用手揩去從額角流進眼睛裡的鮮血，一把把燧石棒扔開，棒子在地上滾了兩圈，已經血跡斑斑的沙地上立刻多了一攤血印，上面還有約頓諸侯的頭骨碎片。

　　索爾不去理會群眾還未會意過來的寂靜反應，他轉向勞菲，挺起胸膛挑釁地看著他。

　　「勝利者，」神官的聲音剛開始有些顫抖，但是漸漸變得宏亮：「『勇敢的』布萊克！」

　　場內一片寂靜。

　　「有沒有人要挑戰勝利者？」神官問。

　　洛基驚恐地看向挑戰者聚集的帳篷，但是所有人都像呆住了一樣，動彈不得。

　　「有沒有人要挑戰勝利者？」

　　這一次有人遲疑，有人猶豫，但是沒有人上前，傭兵凌厲的目光掃過在場每一個人，他的視線裡有什麼天不怕地不怕的東西令人膽寒……

　　洛基的心從頭到尾都是冰涼的，他恨自己只能坐在這裡任人宰割，或許，或許他應該要上場挑戰，對，就這樣做，死了也好過苟且偷生……

　　但他正想要站起來，埃克羅就立刻飛到他肩膀上：「殿下，請您冷靜！這是違反規則的！」

　　洛基驚恐地看向他的老師，就在此刻，他聽見了那最後的一聲詢問：

　　「有沒有人要挑戰勝利者？」

　　

　　誰呢？約頓最好的戰士已經倒下，他死前已經把他所有的對手都毀得無法再上場挑戰，誰來把冬之碧璽留在約頓海姆？

　　

　　索爾得意洋洋地轉向勞菲。

　　「我贏了，勞菲！」他大吼，聲若洪鐘地在神殿和群眾間迴盪，膽小一點的旁觀者甚至紛紛摀起耳朵：「冬之碧璽呢？」

　　

　　洛基顫抖著轉過頭去看著他的父親，他以為他會看到勞菲憤怒的神色，但是沒有。

　　約頓的王者坐在高位上，在那一瞬間表情憂傷得令他看起來無限衰老，好像所有的希望和力量都從他身上被奪走了一樣。

　　那表情令洛基心碎。

　　「父王……」他伸手想要去握他的手，但是他發現自己連發出聲音的力氣都沒有。

　　

　　索爾不知道為什麼他敵人的苦難並沒有帶給他喜悅，勞菲當然是希望赫朗格尼爾贏的，但索爾很快了解，他對於赫朗格尼爾的死一點悲痛也沒有，他甚至沒有對他的屍首瞥上一眼：他看著索爾的表情與其說是仇恨、恐懼，不如說是一種只會在命運乖舛者臉上者看見的，不得不聽天由命的表情。

　　在人群壓抑的驚嘆和議論中，勞菲終於從他的王座上站了起來，他已經恢復了嚴峻的表情，但看起來仍然如此痛苦。

　　「戰士，報上你的姓名。」

　　他的聲音沙啞，但是非常有力。索爾仰起頭看著他。

　　

　　「布萊克，」他說：「勇敢的布萊克。」

　　

　　勞菲瞪著他很久，然後突然之間，他好像理解了什麼，他的眼神變了，變得憤怒而瘋狂。

　　「不，你不是！」他的聲音幾乎因為怒意而顫抖：「說，你到底是誰？！」

　　索爾笑了，他知道勞菲是不會忘記這張臉的，現在撒謊也沒有用了，所以他伸出手並且默念了召喚的咒語：一陣呼嘯和閃光，在眾人驚愕和憤怒的尖叫與咒罵中，索爾把錘子高高地舉向了勞菲。

　　

　　「我是金宮的王子，阿斯加德的雄獅，」他宣告：「眾王之王奧丁之子，索爾‧奧丁森。」

　　

　　

　　如果這是夢，最好讓他快點醒來，他不想要在這個噩夢裡多待一秒。

　　「父王！殺了他！」洛基動彈不得，他只聽見赫爾賓帝在全場一片混亂和憤怒中大吼：「那是奧丁的兒子！」

　　「他也是比武者，」埃克羅立刻呱呱叫了起來：「這裡是古神的地盤，您不能殺害古神的比武者！」

　　洛基的腦子一片空白。

　　索爾，奧丁森。那個下令殺了他父親法布堤，那個將遠古冬棺和北國的榮譽從他父親勞菲手上奪走的男人，那個在約頓海姆被詛咒的名字，那個他們永恆憎恨的敵人……

　　

　　『西來的喜鵲。』

　　

　　洛基突然理解到世界上所有可能發生的最糟糕的事情都一起發生了才會走到這一步，而且沒有什麼可以改變這一切，比武已經結束，勝利者已經確定，所有勝負都是古神的旨意，這是古神為他們選擇的勝利者，既然如此如果傷害他，就是在與古神為敵……而古神早在他出生的那一天就預言了這一切的發生，他要怎樣和這樣的力量對抗？

　　已經無法挽回了。

　　「父親！」赫爾賓帝焦急地看著他的父親，所有人都看著勞菲，除了洛基。

　　他和勞菲一樣清楚這是什麼意思。

　　「沒用的東西，」他聽見勞菲冷冷地對他的兄長說：「這裡沒有你說話的餘地。」

　　一瞬間他不能對他有更多的罪惡感，他顫抖著，幾乎被兩種力量拉扯得粉身碎骨：是，他恨他的父親，為了他把像祭神的牲畜一樣供養著，為了他聽任預言，用自己來攏絡諸侯，可是這難道不是他身為骨肉的義務嗎？難道勞菲不是別無選擇嗎？難道當他知道能生下世界之王的人是自己的兒子時，不百感交集嗎？

　　他父親別無選擇只能用這樣的方法把他留在約頓海姆，除了為他畢生戎馬的諸侯之外，他還能指望誰得到他的兒子？赫爾賓帝失去了腿，他不能戰鬥，如果他一蹶不振，那他的統治不會長久……洛基是勞菲把家業留住的唯一希望，可是現在一切都化為了泡影，被偽裝成喜鵲的獅子一口咬得粉碎。

　　他抬起頭看見父親的怒容和兄長又痛苦又羞愧的表情，覺得自己的心臟正在滴血，活生生地從中裂開，裡面零零落落的思緒像內臟一樣灑得滿地都是無法收拾；他們以為他僅僅只是憤怒和痛苦，但是比那更令他痛苦的是羞愧；沒有人知道這件事情，只有年老的渡鴉悲憫地看著他。

　　「洛基。」

　　他聽見自己的名字，於是他絕望地看向他父親，他的肩膀在顫抖，這一次勞菲看向他，他的眼睛裡有著歉意，而正是那樣的歉意令洛基幾乎崩潰。

　　洛基開口想要說什麼，但是他的父親沒有讓他開口。

　　勞菲站起來，不失王者風範地站到了台前，看著那只年輕氣盛，不知天高地厚的獅子。

　　洛基看著他，所有人都看著，等待他開口。

　　「這是古神的旨意。」

　　

　　他的聲音安詳而且寂寞，好像他其實早就知道有一天這個他恐懼著的結局會找到他一樣，而這就是噩夢終結和成真的時刻，自此之後他不用活在恐懼裡，而是要活在永恆的傷痛中。

　　他親自用比任何寶石都珍貴的不融之冰打造了那頂晶冠，他親手替那頂晶冠鑲上了整個國境裡最大最純粹的綠色寶石，從此之後那便成為了他兒子的家徽，他將永遠都是他父親最珍愛的碧璽，那個帶給他人民希望，那出生時脆弱不堪，但是肩負著偉大命運的孩子。

　　

　　

　　「這個王子……他會流著火的血和冰霜的靈魂，世界之王將會從他的腹中誕生，他的孩子會為冰封的大地帶來春天，創造一個新的世界和無人曾經造就的偉大國度……」

　　

　　旗幟飄揚，天空下起了雪，像他出生的那一天一樣，赫拉斯瓦爾格爾之冬在極北之地窺伺著，張開雙翼，準備再次成為這個冰封之國的主宰。

　　勞菲和約頓海姆的冬天正要來臨，這一次，春天卻遙不可及。

　　

　　洛基閉上了眼睛，他沒有哭，他也不會哭，他是偉大巨人的後裔，他流著尤彌爾無懼的鮮血，他不害怕寒冬和死亡，他不怕任何事情。

　　

　　

　　

　　「冬之碧璽是你的了。」


	5. 第五章 預言之水

 

　　冰淵神殿的最深處是一個自古以來被約頓人稱為『巨鷹心室』的山洞，這個山洞從神殿裡的一個地下入口開始，由雪水侵蝕出來的一條隧道便一路向著岩石深處前進，穿過最堅硬的岩巖，最終匯集到一個從洪荒以來就被春日融雪一點一點侵蝕出來的山洞中。

　　山洞裡是沒有光線的，只有一種珍貴的結晶會在黑暗中散發出幽暗的光線，遠古的巨人用他們偉大的魔法和工藝打造了高掛在洞穴穹頂上和岩壁上的燭台，傳說中他們用遠古巨獸的油脂做燭，用龍骨做為溝火的架子，照亮洞穴中央的一池湖水：清澈見底的湖水中游著因為不見天日而生來就盲眼的魚，湖底的結晶也散發著幽幽的綠色光芒，而約頓人相信他們的始祖和古神尤彌爾是在這裡誕生。

 

　　這是約頓人心中永恆的聖地，約頓之血的起源，不論是怎樣的戰爭和分裂，都不能擾動這裡的神聖之水。

　　但如今燭台裡巨人的蠟燭早已燒盡，只有在國王需要神諭時才會被雪獸油脂作成的蠟燭和火炬點亮，那和他們祖先所建造的巨大燭台比起來簡直是可悲，但是對被稱為沃爾娃，也就是神諭者的老人而言那是沒有差別的。

　　做為古神的神諭者，這個佝僂老人已經在這裡度過了將近百來個冬天，他和過去幾千個沃爾娃一樣，從被神諭所選中的那天開始就放棄了他的雙眼，遠離了塵囂，來到湖水之畔的黑暗中，靜靜等待著古神的下一個預言。

　　老人從未聞過遠古雪原巨獸油膏做成的蠟燭燃燒，他也從未聽過一隻龍的咆哮，但是他知道那些就像知道自己母親的乳房一樣，彷彿那些事情在牠的靈魂還懵懂無知時就留下了刻印，他們說，神諭者的靈魂是古神舌頭所變化出來的，他們言說古神的話語，知道過去、現在和未來的所有事情。

　　對老人而言，故事是不一樣的。他們在年幼時被上一任的沃爾娃所選，然後將雙眼的視力和生育的像徵都獻給古神，因為古神將為他們引路，約頓人將會保證他的衣食無虞，所有他需要知道的他都不需要看見，就像現在，他在一片黑暗中等待著那個他知道一定會來的訪客。

　　在等待中他忍不住想起了很久以前的那一天，勞菲把那個王子放到自己懷中時古神在他眼前展現的景像，到現在仍令他激動不已，在他漫長的生命中，沒有什麼曾令他這樣的激動過，他為自己有幸能見證這一切感到一種幾乎不真實的幸福感，彷彿這就是他存在的意義和被神選上的目的……

　　但是他也知道等在那個美麗的王子面前的是怎樣兇險的命運……做為一個驕傲的約頓人，他想要警告他所有可能的危險，但那是不可能的，古神從未向他展現全部的未來，他所言說的是神明的言語，就連他自己都不曉得那些言語背後的真義。

　　啊啊，他想知道那個預言者是不是也在一片黑暗中看見了跟他一樣美麗的奇景，那景色幾乎讓他想起了在他還未成為預言之人以前，曾經見過所有美好的事物……

 

　　漸漸靠進的腳步聲很輕，那讓老人幾乎微笑起來，那種小心翼翼、生怕驚擾了什麼的腳步聲與其說是一個驕縱王子害怕被人發現，不如說更像是一個乞兒想要掩人耳目地從龍蛇雜處的市井悄然而過……很多事情他總是很高興勞菲王沒有過問，而他則深諳寡言的益處，從未向任何人提起。

　　來人沒有帶火把或蠟燭，這一點老人就算看不見也非常清楚，就像他早在這個來客進入狹長的隧道前就知道他要來了一樣，不，或著在更早之前，早在他出生的那天，他就知道自己有義務在此時此刻問候他。

 

 

　　「殿下。」老人開口，背對著他坐著一動也不動，只是頷首：「恭候多時了。」

 

　　洛基愣住了，他還在遠遠的黑暗中，距離老人大概十碼光景，對方卻已經知道他的到來，這讓他對於自己的行動一瞬間感到不再安心。

　　「……您知道我要來。」他說，走進了火光照耀著的範圍，看著老人和老人手上的書，閃過了一絲疑惑。

　　「古神就是我的眼睛，」老人回答了他沒有問的問題：「祂希望我迎接您。」

　　「……」洛基嘆口氣，把斗篷拿下，終於露出了自己的臉：「那您應該也知道我為什麼而來了吧。」

　　「很可惜地，我不知道您的心思，」老人溫和地說：「但是我的確知道您出現在這裡的理由。」

　　「當然，」洛基有些苦澀地回答：「古神的確預言了這件事情。」

　　「古神已經為我們所有人安排了我們將遭遇的命運。」

　　洛基別過頭去，看著眼前寬闊的水面，因為火光的關係，水底悠遊的盲眼魚群閃閃發著光，火光所照不到的一片黑暗裡有著潮濕的氣味，他仰頭看不見穹頂的頂端，只要離開了有火炬的道路就會進入伸手不見五指的黑暗裡……洛基不知道這個老人如何面對這樣的恐懼，但是他沒有古神做為他的眼睛，他害怕，就像害怕在他眼前展開的這條未知之路一樣。

　　「……所以古神希望我和那個阿斯加德人結婚？」他問，聲音顫抖：「那個殺了我另一個父親的仇人？那個破壞者，異神的走狗，殺人的兇手？」

　　「……年輕的王子，生命就像這一座洞窟一樣，您要提著火把去探索才會知道自己遭遇到什麼，」老人看著他的方向，眨也不眨的眼睛閃爍著火焰的光：「而這一切都是古神的旨意。」

 

　　洛基不確定這是他想聽見的安慰，儘管他能在人前露出聽天由命的表情，溫順地接受了降臨到自己眼前的命運，儘管他一次又一次告訴自己要鼓起勇氣，但事實是他一點都不能接受這樣的安排。

　　「如果我早點知道預言的話，就不會這樣了。」他惱恨地說。如果他早一天，一天也好，知道了這個預言，那他是絕對不會和那兩個人說起這一切的……

　　「這也是祂安排的一部分。不論用什麼方式，只要古神開口了，故事就不會被改寫。」就像勞菲王一樣，老人悲憫地心想，國王和賤民在神的面前一律平等，都是棋子，美麗與醜陋，高貴與貧賤，在神的眼中都沒有分別。

　　洛基看著他，聽著預言者這樣告訴自己，他的確感受到了不曾有過的平靜，他的後悔少了，但是仍然憤恨不平，就像他一次次問過神明，為什麼要挑選他做為什麼世界之王的母親？如果可以，他就想當一個乞丐、一個貧童，一個無名之輩的孩子，去看剩下的八個國度，七片海洋和五座高山，去看世界的盡頭，沒有人會在意他，沒有人會關心他要生下誰的孩子，沒有人會因為他而死去……

　　「我想我已經知道這會是什麼故事了。」

　　過了很久，洛基才這樣說，他的聲音裡有著這個年紀不該有的惆悵，他感受到那種和他父親一樣的蒼老正在啃噬他，他看不到希望，找不到方向，站在黑暗裡仰賴著神明的一點慈悲……

　　「如果真是如此，您就不會來了。」

　　老人一針見血的話讓他從自憐裡抬起頭，他迷惑地看著老人，後者堅定的表情像是戰士一樣令人印象深刻。

　　「命運就是如此，發生了就得接受，只有弱者會悲嘆命運的不公平。」

　　「那勇者做什麼呢？」洛基問，他不確定自己是哪一種人。

　　「勇者與之爭鬥，儘管他們明白結局不可回逆。」

　　「那有什麼意義？」年輕的王子問，對於這樣徒勞無功的作為無法理解：「如果結局都註定好了……」

　　「因為結局從來就不重要。」

　　洛基看著老人，老人臉上沒有表情，好像他只是說了一件所有人都知道的事情。

　　「我不明白。」洛基吞吞口水，難道說他這樣想錯了嗎？

　　「有一天您會懂的。」老人長嘆一口氣：「古神告訴我，您是來聽取下一個預言的……但是請容許我作為一個老人給您一個不太中聽的建言，請不要問。」

　　「為什麼？」洛基驚訝地問，沃爾娃一向只是做出預言，他從未聽過這樣的事情。

　　老人看著他，儘管他看不見：「因為看透命運的人必須承受命運的折磨。」

 

　　洛基停頓一下，看著他，似乎並能不理解他的意思。老人悲憫地心想，終究太年輕了啊。

　　「但是，我只要問，」洛基沒有看出老人的心思，也沒有聽見老人的警告，對他而言他有想要立刻就知道的答案：「古神就會回答我？」

　　「也許，」老人了然地回答，他已經做出太多警告了：「也許不。」

 

　　很久很久以後，洛基仍會在午夜夢迴裡問自己這個問題，如果時間能重來，他會不會想要阻止自己那一天在湖水畔向神明請求關於自己的預言？

 

　　那一天他的毫不猶豫並不是他不害怕自己聽見的是悲慘的下場、哀傷的故事，而是因為比起死亡、羞辱和毀滅，他更害怕未知。

　　他想，只要古神回答他，他至少會比任何人都清楚自己的結局。

 

　　「告訴我，沃爾娃，古神的嘴，盲眼的預見者，古神還為我安排了什麼？」

 

 

　　他的聲音還在巨鷹的心室裡迴盪，他就對上了老人憂傷而蒼老的面容，他一直不懂為什麼有人的皺紋可以那麼深刻，像是大地被風化出來的紋理一樣，直指地底最深處那樣深沉，那一瞬間他卻突然理解，如果他那雙看不見的眼睛日復一日就是在預見那麼多人間的惆悵，要如何才能不蒼老、不憂傷？

 

　　「您真的想要知道答案嗎？」

 

　　忽明忽滅的黑暗中，洛基可以聞到蠟燭特殊的香氣，老人的聲音在顫抖，但不知道為什麼他卻像是被放大了數十倍一樣，有種無形的什麼讓他從一個老者變得像是傳說中的巨人一樣……地面在震動，洛基很肯定那是自己的錯覺，但是他不敢肯定。

　　「年輕的王子啊，」一個低沉、渾厚的聲音從老人此刻看起來不屬於他的身體裡傳出來，洛基驚愕地看著預言者，火光此刻竟像是被人操控一樣，爆出了不可思議的光亮：「你可有勇氣預見自己的命運？」

　　洛基在那一瞬間是後悔的，但是他看向預言者，想起他來這裡的決心，他咬咬牙，知道自己如果在神的面前如果退縮，那他就更加不配做尤彌爾的子孫；如果這是試煉，那只會讓他更想要聽見古神的回答：

 

　　「尤彌爾之靈，約頓海姆的先祖，」他的聲音比他想像得還要虛弱，但是他每說一個字，就更加堅定：

 

　　「告訴我！」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

　　城外的大帳裡，一場爭論正熱烈著。

　　「所以到底發生了什麼事情？」提爾既無辜又惱怒地粗著嗓子問：「我都趕來了，你們卻說已經解決了？昨天護送你們來的那些約頓士兵又是怎麼一回事？」

　　「什麼事情？」赫爾莫德沒好氣地說：「問你大哥好啦？」

　　「大哥！」提爾丈二金剛摸不著頭緒，連忙轉向他的兄長。

　　「你問他們吧。」索爾坐在羊角椅上看著火堆，雖然語氣並不慍怒，但顯然並不想回答這個問題。

　　「又是我？」赫爾莫德不高興地大喊，瞪了索爾一眼：「總之，你大哥成了勞菲的女婿啦！」

　　「什麼？」提爾震驚的表情似乎讓赫爾莫德心情好了一點：「爵爺，這玩笑可不好笑啊！」

　　「沒人跟你開玩笑。」赫爾莫德厭惡地說：「這個王子是一個有綠眼的約頓人，他就是他們說的那個冬之碧璽！」

　　「那叛亂……」提爾目瞪口呆。

　　「只是比武招親的陣仗而已。」赫爾莫德自暴自棄地喝光了手上的酒：「我們之所以不知道是因為約頓的沃爾娃預言過有西來的喜鵲，會奪走鷹巢裡的翡翠，所以他才下令整個約頓海姆不能對約頓人以外的生人提起這件事，他甚至把所有從大陸西邊來的商人通通都趕出了寒巖城，來避免其他國家的諸侯王子甚至是普通人參加比武……」

　　「西來的喜鵲？」提爾再一次不明白了，赫爾莫德翻了翻白眼，希亞費連忙對著王子解釋：「殿下，約頓人覺得喜鵲這種鳥是小偷，因為很多極地喜鵲會在約頓的礦脈邊築巢，收集寶石的碎屑，所以約頓人罵人是『喜鵲』，就是指小偷。」

　　「小偷？」提爾一聽火氣都上來了，大聲嚷嚷：「他們是什麼意思？大哥可是按照規距去比武的，誰是小偷啊？」

　　但他們的確是偷偷摸摸才溜進比武場的，他的斗篷漆黑，襯著髒汙的白色邊緣。在別人眼中，他的確就是喜鵲。

　　「是啊，更不要提索爾殿下根本對那個王子沒興趣，不過就是個毛都沒長齊的小鬼，約頓人真是會往自己臉上貼金啊！」一旁的范達爾終於找到機會開口附和。

　　「這一定是陰謀！」提爾激動地大叫，大拳一揮把滿桌酒水敲得東倒西歪：「肯定是！沒有別的了！這些約頓人一定早就計畫好了！」

　　「提爾大人，你冷靜一點，就我所見，勞菲一點也不想看這件事情發生，」赫爾莫德冷冷地分析道：「把兒子嫁給手下的諸侯對他而言比較有利，更別提他可是恨我們恨得要死，他可又不像華納海姆或阿爾夫海姆那樣急著要奉承我們，勞菲可是非常驕傲的傢伙。」

 

　　「這，那大哥！你怎麼說？」提爾被這樣一說也急了，連忙轉過頭去問索爾：「你不會真的要娶那個野蠻人吧？」

 

　　從剛剛開始就一言不發的索爾這才抬起頭看向他們，他沒注意到赫爾莫德銳利的眼光，只是看著提爾。

　　野蠻人？喔，是，如果以阿斯加德人的標準來說是的，索爾模糊地心想。

　　「當然不。」他說，試圖讓自己聽起來集中一些，但是思緒卻飄向了擺在桌上的那頂王冠。提爾得到回答便滿意了，幾個人又繼續爭辯該拿這個狀況怎麼辦的話題，索爾盯著那頂冠冕，讓他們的聲音漸漸飄遠。

　　那是用他所見過最大的鑽石與冰晶打造的冠冕，底座用黃金和更多的碎鑽細細地鑲嵌，正中央精巧地鑲著一顆被仔細切割的綠色寶石，一看就知道是價值連城的珍寶。

 

　　但是約頓人在意的似乎並不是這頂王冠，索爾心想。他們在意的是別的東西。

 

　　在勞菲宣布了他得到冬之碧璽之後，那個一直坐在勞菲手邊的少年便起身在一片尷尬而令人的沉默中接過了一旁侍從端著的布墊，深綠色的布料襯托著那頂王冠，但是沒有人在意它，就連索爾也沒有，所有的目光都集中在那少年身上，全世界都在那一瞬間靜默起來，只有呼嘯的風發出了哭聲。

　　少年走下看台時，左右的士兵都行著軍禮，夾道護送著他，一名打扮得體的僕役則拉著他白色袍子的下襬走進場中。索爾可以聽見人群裡發出了嗚咽和低語，但他沒去注意，他只是直勾勾地看著少年，覺得世界的時間突然慢下了腳步一樣不可思議。

　　他第一次看到這麼綠的眼睛。

　　就算是阿斯加德人裡面也很少見，簡直就像是有人在他的瞳孔裡鑲上了綠色的寶石一樣，在午後的光線下像是綠色星河一樣閃爍。索爾想起了年幼時聽人說起北國有一種叫做極光的東西，那是比彩虹還要神奇，在冰雪之國的夜空中舞動跳躍的綠色奇景，會為看見他的人帶來北國神明的祝福……這雙眼睛就像捕捉了那種光線的一對琉璃珠一樣，閃動著他從未見過的色彩。

　　也許這就是少年在這裡的原因，也許他是祭司，或是約頓人的神官之類的……他雙肩披著純白色的狐皮大氅，全身上下都是白金的精緻綴飾，令人眼花撩亂的鑽石和翡翠映襯他的眼睛……約頓人真的很喜歡綠色，他想，模糊地記起了巴德爾提過的詩歌，大概那是因為北國根本寸草不生，所以對於帶來生命的東西特別有好感吧。

　　誰不呢？

　　他看著少年，思緒突然被打斷了：他在顫抖，儘管很小，但是他從這個距離可以看見他的手在發顫，而他很肯定那跟天寒地凍一點關係都沒有。

　　他們對視著，少年也意識到這點，於是他像是不甘示弱那樣仰起了下巴回應了他的視線，他看著他的表情是那麼緊繃，那讓索爾想起不久前他恐懼的神色，難道說，他們就這樣珍惜這頂王冠嗎？難到剛剛那些鮮血與殺戮，就只是為了一頂冠冕？還是說，這是某種權力的象徵？

　　當少年終於走到他面前時，他行了禮，並且把手上的冠冕獻給了他。

　　這是個美麗的男孩，索爾心想，他想起他最小的兄弟大概也是這個年紀，頂多十七八歲吧？可是他們又那麼不同，少年身上有一種他說不上來的什麼，讓他感覺起來更加沉穩，卻又純潔得彷彿才剛剛但生在這個世界上……不久之前他在場上初次看見這張臉時的情緒又重新襲擊了他，可是他沒有多想，只是轉頭看向了冠冕。

　　近看就會發現，儘管這是一頂華麗的王冠，但是除此之外並沒有什麼太過特別的地方，這並不是約頓海姆出產過最好的珠寶工藝品，那到底為什麼約頓人會為了它，情願在比武場上失去性命？

 

　　「這就是冬之碧璽？」他想也沒想就衝口而出，他是在問站在他身後的希亞費，但是他抬起頭時看見的是少年驚恐的神色，好像他的問題在他肚子上狠狠揍了一拳似的。

 

　　少年顯然忘記了儀式與禮節，驚慌地轉過頭去對著一個神官大喊了索爾聽不懂的一句話，但是那句話立刻就讓整個會場沸騰起來：人們驚訝、憤怒和恐懼的表情與聲音就算不懂約頓語也可以理解，但是索爾還是很快地問了：「這是怎麼回事？他剛剛說了什麼？」

　　站在遠處的神官聽見了叫喚，似乎有些猶豫，然後這才硬著頭皮走到他身邊，在一片約頓人的叫囂和咒罵中，他走到他身邊，表情凝重。

　　「殿下，」希亞費吞吞口水：「他說『他不知道我是誰。』」

　　「什麼意思？」索爾才問完就後悔了，少年這時候已經轉過頭來，那雙大眼睛是那麼絕望而且驚慌，索爾可以感覺到他根本不該感覺到的愧疚，彷彿他讓一個完全無辜的遭受到了這樣的痛苦。

 

　　「殿下，這位勞菲的么子洛基。」希亞費沉重地在滿場的喧囂和譁然中說：「我想他就是冬之碧璽。」

 

 

 

　　此刻索爾看著桌上那頂王冠，它被擺在提爾的帳篷裡，看起來更加的不起眼了。但是誰在乎呢，爭端從來就不是為了寶石、魔法植物或著上古兵器……所有的爭端和流血都是圍繞著一個王子，但是這個王子到底有什麼特別的地方？除了他綠色的眼睛和美貌之外，索爾不能理解為何諸侯會願意為了一個沒有繼承權的王子大打出手。

 

　　「為什麼我們之前都沒聽過有這樣一個人？」提爾突然的發問讓索爾的注意力再次回到帳篷中。

　　「對啊，那個學士呢？」范達爾冷聲聞，氣到不能再多說什麼。

　　「我問過了，這孩子說他也不知道，畢竟他是個阿斯加德人，勞菲對於外國人總是特別提防的，更不要提神殿和學會的立場本來就是相對的……勞飛讓神殿的神官把這個兒子撫養長大，為的就是不讓消息走漏。」

　　「但我還是不懂他有什麼特別的，」范達爾哼聲：「不過就是個乳臭未乾的小子啊！」

　　「我剛剛問過了，反正眼下也沒有保密的必要，他們倒是不介意告訴我……」赫爾默德聳肩：「傳說呢，這位王子出生時，神殿的神官就預言他會成為世界之王的母親……」

　　「世界之王的母親？」范達爾大叫：「他們相信這個預言？」

　　「在北方，對古神的信仰就是一切，況且他們的另一個預言成真了不是？」赫爾莫德冷冷地說，這讓范達爾閉上了嘴：「可想而知勞菲絕對不會想要一個約頓人以外的人成為世界之王的父親。」

 

　　結果，以為他要造反的索爾反而因為這樣而千里迢迢來到約頓海姆，打敗了冠軍，得到了帶走勞菲兒子的權力：這個預言不可能用更諷刺的方式成真了。

 

　　「我不懂的是，」迴避了問題，索爾深沉地說：「勞菲怎麼會這樣輕易地把他的兒子交出來？」

　　他回想起看台上的勞菲，那憤怒到失意、幾乎是自暴自棄的情緒，幾乎不像是他父親形容地難纏的敵手……難道勞菲也老了？寧可阿斯加德人帶走自己的孩子，也不肯背水一戰？

　　赫爾莫德搖了搖頭。

　　「我可以肯定他恨不得你死一萬次也不要讓兒子嫁給你，但在神殿面前，勞菲想要什麼並不重要，」他解釋，一旁的學士也沉痛地點點頭：「預言成真了，神明的力量又更強大了，如果他在神殿前反悔，他將失去他統治的威信……約頓人或許會憤怒，但是他們更害怕他們的神明，你要是退婚，搞不好他們還會相信神明會降罪在他們身上……你在神殿前被神官用鷹血點過舌頭了吧？」

　　「是。」他還以為那只是約頓的風俗……

　　赫爾莫德躺進了椅子裡，似乎不太憤怒也不太在意了：「你是按照神殿的規矩去比武的，有那個血印，你就是合法的比武者，你贏了也是神的意思。勞菲不能，也不敢要回他的兒子。」

　　他回想起少年聽天由命的表情，儘管知道自己在迎向什麼卻不能逃走的恐懼眼神，他顫抖的雙手。

　　「所以，您要娶他嗎？」沃爾斯塔愣愣地問：「殿下？」

　　索爾被問住了，他不知道。這是個美麗的王子，但是他終究是個男孩，有一天會長成一個男人……索爾不確定自己對這件事情的感想如何，但是或許這是一個有機可趁的聯姻？他們曾經考慮過用聯姻的方式來收服北方一些頑強的國家，約頓人的天性或許自相殘殺起來也可以毫不手軟，但是當對抗外族時，約頓人卻又是他所見過最團結的……他們如果不妥善處理這個情況，說不定又會給約頓一個起事的理由。

　　他不確定自己為什麼從想要把他們打敗，變成了開始考慮起合親的選項，但這是最經濟的。娶了這個王子，他就是勞菲的女婿了……

　　「我看不出來為什麼不，」赫爾默德從善如流地說：「如果勞菲死了，他殘廢的大兒子沒能保住王位，那索爾就成了約頓海姆的繼承人啦！」

　　「也對。」提爾愣了一下：「難道這就是父親說的……」

　　不花一兵一卒也能夠收服北方……！索爾突然意識到，這就是他自己計劃過的，只要得到這個「冬之碧璽」，北方就會歸順，他們可以從此高枕無憂……

　　「殿下，您怎麼說？」范達爾雖然有些不悅，但是這似乎是最合情合理的解決方法。

　　他們都很清楚政治聯姻不需要感情基礎，事實是，他們根本沒見過多少婚姻是兩情相悅的，雖然約頓人不是什麼貴族美人，但是如果能就此確保北方疆域安全，甚至有機會坐上北國的王座……

　　可是那個少年，他只是個孩子，他沒有做錯什麼，約頓人只是過著自己的日子，突然之間他就要被帶離北國，嫁給一個他只有一面之緣的男人，這不公平，對他和對這個王子而言都是。他對他一無所知，後者對他恨之入骨，他遲疑了，他不打算做這樣卑鄙的事情，用聯姻鞏固北方？這是個笑話，他不怕戰爭，他戰無不克……

　　「或著我們也可以不迎娶他。」赫爾默德說，在眾人驚訝的眼神裡坐回了椅子上：「我在想，雖然你贏得了『冬之碧璽』，但是並不代表你需要娶他，對吧？」赫爾莫德坐在椅子上陷入沉思：「你對他有權力，但你並不一定要使用這個權力，不是嗎。」

　　索爾立刻理解了他的意思。

　　「你想讓我帶他回阿斯加德做人質。」他說，眼角瞥見那頂王冠。

　　「就像芙蕾雅。」赫爾莫德點點頭。

　　「不可以吧？」沃爾斯塔皺起眉頭：「這樣的話，約頓人不會不滿嗎？」

　　「我同意。」霍根竟然破天荒地回了一句，赫爾默德像看到鬼一樣看著他。

　　「我們又不是不娶他，」赫爾默德聳肩：「只是把他帶回阿斯加德，拖延一段時間，搞不好這段期間他可以給自己找到別的如意郎君……索爾可是阿斯加德未來的國王！阿思加德的王子應該要娶更配得上他的女人，而不是一個約頓王子，你想想看你要怎樣跟阿斯加德人解釋啊？」

　　這讓沃爾斯塔閉嘴了。的確，他們的王子不該娶一個約頓人，這太浪費了，如果要政治聯姻，至少應該選更近，更有錢，更美麗，更賢淑的女人才是。

　　可是索爾用長年征戰的理由，已經推辭掉很多親事了……王后也總是對他定過婚的對象百般挑剔，加上索爾往往在外打仗，和他訂過婚的幾個貴族女孩不是等不到他就生病、破產，或無法繼續等下去而另嫁他人，某種意義而言，索爾在這方面是挺不濟的。

　　人們也總是笑他是阿斯加德的鑽石單身漢，戰場得意，情場卻不怎麼出采。還有人傳說，他受到了婚姻與愛情之神的詛咒，注定要當個光棍國王……

　　「你確定還有女人想嫁他嗎？」范達爾尖刻地問：「沒有冒犯的意思，殿下，我知道您還年輕，但是您已經退婚幾次了？」

　　「每個女人都還是想要嫁他的。」赫爾默德說：「容我提醒你，他是個王子，他可是女人的終極夢想……」

　　索爾看向他們，正想要開口回答，大帳外就傳來了騷動，一個侍衛拉開門簾：「殿下，寒巖城來了信息。」

　　「帶進來。」索爾立刻說，接過了侍衛手上的紙。那是他們的使臣給他寫的信。

　　「……怎麼了？」赫爾默德看著他每看一行就更加陰沉下去的表情。

　　索爾沒有多說，把信交給他。他現在覺得比剛剛更加寒冷而且不適，並不是因為這和他的切身利益有什麼關係，而是……

　　「發生了什麼事情？爵爺？」提爾焦急地大聲問，看著他們倆。

　　「我從不知道勞菲這麼善體人意。」赫爾默德說，把信丟給他們：「他為我們剛剛的辯論做出了選擇。」

　　「什麼意思？」提爾楞楞地問，這和其他人一樣才低下頭去看那封信。

　　索爾站在篝火前，看著那熊熊的烈焰，聲音沙啞。

 

　　「……他不要自己的兒子了。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

　　他曾想要離開這裡，這是肯定的。他想要去看其他的八個國度，想去看七海和五峰，他想要見識古詩裡謠唱的國度，壯闊的城池、一望無際的草場、綿延直到天邊的群山，他想看偉大的戰士建功和長眠的戰場，他想看異國的景色、未曾聽過的歌謠和語言。

 

　　曾經，在他對於命運一無所知時，他期待過有一天他可以去那些地方。

　　埃克羅在他還小的時候曾經說過，如果有一天他要隨著他的父兄或是丈夫出征，等到有一天整個天下都屬於約頓的時候，那些地方他自然就可以去，不僅如此，他可以擁有那片大地上所有的珍寶、來點綴他的皇冠。

　　但是洛基漸漸知道那是一個謊言，他出生以前他們便已經歸屬了阿斯加德，所以他永遠都不可能擁有那些地方，所以當洛基在港口眺望著，日復一日望著船隻駛離時，他總是在想，如果他穿上偽裝，改變他眼睛的顏色，流浪到沒有人認識他的國度去，那會是一件多麼美好的事情。

　　可是他不敢，他怕他父親傷心，他有他要完成的使命，他是這樣告訴自己的，儘管是被作為供品飼養，他對於他父兄的愛仍然是世界上唯一比鑽石還要堅硬的東西，就算此時此刻也一樣。

        但他再也不確定了。

 

        「殿下。」艾格瑟低著頭，看著坐在窗邊的王子：「我很遺憾。」

        「謝謝你，艾格瑟。」洛基試著讓自己的語氣平靜下來，但是他聽起來仍然像碎掉的瓷器一樣尖銳。

        「恕我多言，」艾格瑟皺起眉頭，試圖解釋：「但是國王這樣做……」

        「你知道這是多言的話，就別說了吧！」洛基抬高了聲音，不願轉過頭：「出去！我需要靜一靜！」

        他兄長的幕僚無聲地離開了，留下王子和他的導師，在神殿塔樓的寂靜中坐著。

        「您不該這樣對待他的。」老蒼鴉嘎嘎地說：「他關心您。」

        洛基冷笑一聲。

        「我父親拋棄了我，」他問，聲音哽咽：「也是因為他關心我嗎？」

        他耳邊彷彿可以清楚聽見他父親對所有人的宣告：從今天起，洛基勞菲森將從王座的繼承人中除名，他原有的封地將收回，他將不再是約頓的王子，不再是勞菲的兒子，但勞菲王仍會準備他的嫁妝……

        洛基夠聰明，如果今天這件事情不是發生在自己身上，他或許還會感激他父親的政治考量，一但把這個要嫁給外族的王子踢出了繼承人之列，也不再擁有頭銜和封地，那不論是誰娶了他，都不可能坐上阿斯加德的王座，也不再能夠拿這個王子威脅國王，至少檯面上無法如此。

        「他必須為大局著想。」他的老師安慰他：「約頓海姆不能夠落入外人手中。」

        洛基豁地一聲站了起來，打翻了他手邊的桌子，他瞪著埃克羅，渾身發抖：「那我呢？他保障了國家，但是我呢？我該怎麼辦？我甚至沒有籌碼可以相信他們不會殺了我！」

        「您還有預言和古神的眷顧……」

        「去他的預言！」他尖叫，不顧老蒼鴉告借他不能對神不敬，他帶著滿臉滾燙的淚水瞪著窗外的陡峭山壁；他沒有去想他父親的感受是什麼，他只知道自己現在被拋棄了，沒有任何可以保障自己的資源，他甚至沒有財產，沒有任何可以讓他在遙遠異國得到尊重的東西，他只有他自己，和那該死的預言。

        噢，或許這才是他的歸宿，或許他的故事應該停在這裡，就這樣在約頓的群山中粉身碎骨，這樣他至少還能葬在這裡，至少他知道自己的結局，是了，這就是了，這就是推翻古神預言的方法，他的死亡……

        他在他老師驚恐的尖叫中，他像著了魔一樣地走向了那敞開的窗子，他只需要爬上邊緣，假裝他被自己的皮襖勾到，然後墜落，一切就可以結束了，他不用離開約頓海姆，不用被當成戰利品一樣帶到阿斯加德，從一切的痛苦和羞辱中解脫……

        「殿下！殿下！」老蒼鴉試圖呼救，但是在有人能感到之前他就會掉下去的，洛基微笑著，濕潤的雙眼映照約頓海姆飄著風雪的天空，他的家族是約頓的雄鷹，但是他不會飛，所以他會死……死，這個念頭不知道為什麼使他恐懼卻又寬心，因為這是最終極的結局，不會更好也不會更壞了……

        他爬上了窗台的邊緣，雪花落在他的皮膚上，他看向腳下，廣場邊緣有士兵，屋簷上有渡鴉，但是沒有人可以看見他，他閉上眼睛，埃克羅淒哀的叫聲、架子打翻的撞擊聲和重物和地板摩擦的混亂全混在一起，他突然聽見一聲大叫：「洛基！」

        王兄。他看見他兄長朝他奔來，那讓他清醒了起來，古神在上、他在做什麼？他轉過頭驚訝地想要回應，但是突然一陣狂風吹來，他的身體一倒，他就這樣摔了出去……

        不，他不想死。那是他摔下去前的最後一個念頭，那讓他本能地伸手一撈……

        「洛基！」赫爾賓帝帶著絕望和驚恐趕到窗邊，埃克羅淒哀地豪叫，太遲了，他心想，震驚、恐懼和痛苦幾乎讓他崩潰，一切發生地如此之快，噢，古神在上，不，這不是真的……

        「王兄！」

        然後他聽見了那個掙扎的聲音在風中搖晃，他驚愕地看見洛基撐在絕壁邊緣一個突出的排水孔旁，滿臉驚恐：「王兄，救我！」

        赫爾賓帝立刻把自己撐在窗邊，然後一把抓住了洛基的手臂，幸好他的兄弟如此瘦小，幸好他在他失去一條腿之後就特別鍛鍊自己的上半身，幸好古神保佑。當他把洛基拉回房間裡時，他抱緊這個兄弟，有一段時間只有挨克羅讚美古神和他自己大口喘息的聲音，當艾格瑟趕到房裡時，赫爾賓帝只是搖搖頭讓他們出去，沒有給一句解釋。

        「傻孩子。」赫爾賓帝低聲在他耳邊說，聲音哽咽得他自己也認不出來：「噢，洛基，你這個傻子……」

        噢，他怎麼會如此愚蠢。洛基顫抖著，他不是怕死，他不在乎墜落本身，但是是他兄長的臉，他臉上的震驚和痛苦，讓他恐懼……他怎麼會想死？怎麼會想要讓他的兄長承受這一切？他們在這一天裡失去的還不夠多嗎？難道他非得用自己的屍首來提醒他們，他曾是他們最愛的王子……？

        「我不想走」但他開口時，卻不能說出任何一句，他仍然滿懷著痛苦：我會被阿斯加德人羞辱，我會被殺死，我不是王子了，他們不會管我的死活……」

        「不會的，你是父親的翡翠，你是我們的碧璽……」赫爾賓地抱著他，就像他還是小孩子的時候一樣：「你有著我們都沒有的力量，你的故事不會在這裡結束。」

        「父親不要我了……」洛基地上眼睛：「我什麼都沒有了……」

        「父親不得不這樣做，」赫爾賓帝解釋，語氣很苦澀：「他不能讓阿斯加德人控制我們，他很痛苦，你一直是他的最愛……」

        「說謊！」洛基推開了他，紅著眼眶：「他只是因為我能夠生下世界之王，為他報復阿斯加德……」

        噢是的，是這樣的，不是嗎？所有的人愛他，僅僅因為他有一天會生下一個孩子，足以推翻阿斯加德，足以為約頓帶來春天的孩子，他落下淚來，沒有人真正愛他，連他的父親都是因為他的命運所以才沒有把他在襁褓中摔死……

        「不是的，」赫爾賓帝握住他的手：「不是這樣的，洛基，古神或許安排了這樣的命運給你，或許你有你的稱號，但是你永遠都會是他的兒子，預言是為了保護你而存在的，有這個預言在……」

        「你不懂！王兄！」洛基顫抖著，仍然憤怒而且痛苦：「阿斯加德人不相信我們的神，他們會相信這個預言？」

        他的兄長反問他：「你相信這個預言嗎？」

        「它已經成真了一半，不是嗎？」洛基苦澀地反問。

        「你必須全心全意的相信它，你才能讓外人相信它。」他的兄長溫和地解釋。

        「但預言裡並沒有提到我的結局，」洛基別過臉：「他只說我會生下世界之王……」

        他說到這裡停頓了一下，知道他稍早去了哪裡的老蒼鴉轉向他，歪著頭。洛基轉過臉不去看他。

        「你知道，在這點上我們沒有不同，你和成千上萬的人一樣，都不曉得自己的結局。」赫爾賓帝沒有注意到他的變化，他只是露出了溫暖的微笑：「但我相信這是好事。」

        「為什麼？」洛基反問他。

        「如果我知道我會怎麼死去，那我會活得非常痛苦。」他的兄長睿智地說：「我會一輩子活在那樣的憂慮裡……洛基，知道結局不會使我們勇敢，他會使我們無比悲慘。但是你至少知道，你會活著生下一個孩子，儘管那之後你一無所知，但那也會讓你滿懷希望。」

        「希望。」洛基重複這個字眼，覺得既諷刺又苦澀。

        「不要恐懼，我的兄弟。」赫爾賓帝靠著他的額頭：「不要向死亡的誘惑低頭。我到過那裡，但是我不會再被死亡所引誘了，你是雄鷹之子，古神的後裔，你不怕死亡，那你為什麼要害怕活著？」

        洛基知道他說的恐怕是真的，而他的兄長曾經獨自面對尋死的誘惑這點令他心痛，他對此一無所知……

        「我怕那些沒有發生的事情。」洛基承認：「我覺得我無法熬過去。」

        「你是我的兄弟，我們身上有古神的血，我們不怕任何事情。」赫爾賓地安慰他，然後從他的口袋裡拿出了一個金黃色的東西，放進他手裡：「父親有他必須做的事情。但是這是我必須做的。」

        洛基看著手上那塊純金打造的牌子，他知道這是什麼，上面有他兄弟的徽章，只要有這塊令牌，他對赫爾賓帝的軍隊就擁有一樣的權力。

        「王兄。」洛基吞吞口水：「這是……我不能讓你違抗父親……要是他們拿走了這個……」

        「答應我你要活下去。」他的兄弟沒有理會他，只是看著他的眼睛：「只要我還活著，我的軍隊，我的領地，永遠都會等著你回來，但你要活下去，有一天你會回到這裡，會回到這裡……而北國永遠都會在這裡等你回來。」

        洛基無法說話了，他的喉嚨發緊，除了淚水之外他再也做不出其他的回應，只有他兄長的手溫和地摟著他。

        「答應我。」他說：「你不會向死亡低頭。」

        「我答應你。」洛基擁抱他，泣不成聲：「我答應你。」

 

 

        那天稍晚，阿斯加德的使者來宣布他們明天早晨就要開拔。他已經不稱呼他為王子了，但是仍然當他是個貴族，他能攜帶的東西也只是剩下私人物品，當他們說到嫁妝的問題時，使者說，他可以帶上，以備不時之需。

        洛基端坐在那裡，臉上沒有表情，也看不出哭過的痕跡。他就是在那時候知道，自己的命運將會走上截然不同的道路。在場的人都知道這會發生的，所以沒有人表示驚訝或反對，他們已經沒有立場反對這件事情，當勞菲不承認這個王子的時候，洛基仍然是冬之碧璽，由於比武裡並沒有宣稱比武勝利者可以得到一個王子，所以他們仍然為阿斯加德得到了一個人質，儘管已經不像一開始一樣有價值。

        洛基沒有問他會被怎樣處置，但他知道，他不會嫁給王子，而對這件事情，他毫不意外。

 

        「殿下。」當使者離開時，埃克羅在寂靜中呼喚他：「殿下。」

        「對不起，埃克羅。」洛基嘆息，對他保證：「我不會再做那種蠢事了。」

        他們沉默一陣，都不知道該說些什麼，直到他的老師看著他靜如止水的表情發問為止。

        「殿下，」他蒼老的聲音詢問：「沃爾娃的預言，沒有未言說的部分嗎？」

　　「……」

　　洛基好一會沒有回答他，只是站起身去關窗，埃克羅緊張地看著他，但洛基只是瞇起眼睛看向這個養育了他的國度。傍晚的寒風把幾片細細的雪花吹了進來，他深深地吸了一口氣，像是想要記住這片大地的芬芳。

 

　　「你有一天會知道的。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　那天晚上，洛基做了夢。

　　夢裡他回到了巨鷹的心臟裡，預言者居住的水邊，古神的聲音迴盪在岩壁之間，像是要震垮他的胸膛一樣嗡嗡作響。

　　他睜大雙眼，看著老人緩緩地開口。

 

　　「洛基，勞菲之子，北國雨冬日的碧璽，約頓海姆的翡翠……」洛基驚恐地看著被神明附體的老人伸出手指向自己：「你會是世界之王的母親，但你不會擁有后冠。」

　　他睜大眼睛，不確定這是什麼意思，但是他還來得及想清楚之前古神便再一次的開口了，這次他的聲音也一樣渾厚、深邃，像是來自另外一個世界一樣神秘：

　　「你會有三個孩子，一個屬於死亡，一個屬於他的父親，一個屬於你。」

　　洛基不知道自己該說什麼。三個孩子，他可以感覺到自己的臉色蒼白：他要為那個阿斯加德人生三個孩子？不，古神說過他不會擁有后冠，這是什麼意思？洛基正想問，卻想到比起這個他更需要知道的答案……如果會有一個孩子屬於他的話，不管那是什麼意思，那麼……

　　「他們哪一個會成為世界之王？」洛基連忙問，很明顯他會有兩個活下來的孩子，他的心一緊，但是哪一個會成為世界之王？是屬於他的那個，還是屬於阿斯加德的……？

 

　　這次古神沒有回答，他只是透過老者的眼睛凝視著他，洛基覺得自己像是被什麼巨大的力量所凝固了一樣動彈不得，然後那個聲音便再一次穿過了所有時間與空間的阻隔，迴盪在聖地的水面上。

 

　　「你有一天會知道的。」

 

 

　　巨大的聲響和尖叫、混合著咆哮聲和風的聲音，所有的火炬都熄滅了，那陣狂亂的力量朝他衝擊而來，他本能地閉上了眼睛，然後一切都消失了，變得黑暗並且陰冷。

　　他驚魂未定地張開雙眼。

 

 

　　洛基醒來時天正好亮了，那個清晨約頓海姆下起了幾年來第一場漫天的大雪。

 

 

　　冬天來了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 開始有重大改動的一章，  
> 喜歡寫兄弟互動

**Author's Note:**

> 4/15更新。  
> 我打算重寫第三章之後的部分，所以會花點時間重整，不好意思讓大家久等了呢


End file.
